Logbook entry - My life
by AhsokaTano-Skywalker
Summary: Hey, my name is Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker and I will tell you about my life. There will be some surprises inside and you will see behind your missions and so on. When you read this story you will meet some friends (OC's), planetes and some other things. So when you be interested in it, how they looks. Go to my site: Please R&R my first FF.
1. Logbook entry Stardate 26-04-2014

Hey Jedi, younglings, Clones, droids and Sith,

I'm Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker and I would like to tell you about my life. This is my first FF about TCW so please R&R.

I have upload my story on deviantart ( .com) so you will find there some drawings from me (OC's a.s.o.). So the Stardate is the chronology from deviantart.

Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the original characters and plantes belongs to Georg Lucas.

OC's, the story, my fictive plantes and so on are mine.

Now the story starts... have fun.

* * *

><p>Hello,<br>my name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. You sure ask me what my first thought was to Skyguy.

Hm…our first meeting was indeed at the Battle of Christophsis. Here I was assigned to Skywalker, of course, personally by Master Yoda. When I saw him standing at the end of the loading dock, I was a bit nervous - after all, you do not get every day a masterpiece. I think I was a "bit" cheeky, so as a freshman. This I had to promptly feel of his gaze. Yes, Skyguy has so many glances and yes, this is usually more than thousands of words!

The mission was quite cool. I even saved my master's life. The stone wall had a broken window and that I let fall on him. Ani was surrounded by droids. He apparently had no confidence and has repeatedly screamed "No, not Snips!".

I was disappointed and angry that he had no confidence in the beginning to me.  
>There is no harm done! So honestly, because my Jedi teacher was still more relaxed when I have touched him with my lightsaber.<br>But as you know, everything has changed for the better.

Oh my Skyguy is a bit scared ... hehe.

Bye for now  
><em>Ahsoka<em>


	2. Logbook entry Stardate 27-04-2014

Hi guys,

I hope you like it!?

Wish you a nice evening.

Ahsoka

* * *

><p>Yesterday night we came back from Christophsis. I was very tired and I have taken only a quick shower and then straight to bed.<p>

Fortunately, I was finally able to sleep long. When I got up at 10 am, I have finished me and I met Barriss before the breakfast room.

Today's breakfast was pancakes with strawberries - my favorite meal. When Barriss and I have set us at a table, already came another Padawan. His name is Bant and a real blowhard! He is the Padawan of Jedi Master Sirrus.

He simply sat down to us and then he started to bug a few younglings. For no reason!

I felt the anger rising in me and suddenly I stand in front of Bant and shouted at him. Everyone in the room looked at me and suddenly I lifted Bant with the force up and threw him against the wall. At this moment, Anakin and Obi -Wan came into the room. Barriss was totally shocked and I looked with wide eyes at my hands and muttered, "I didn't mean it, I swear." My master came striding up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He led me gently to the outside.

Outside I turned away immediately, so I was looking with the back to him. I was furious at me, why could this happen. Finally, I could always keeping me under control. Anakin and I stood about 5 minutes over silently when he suddenly began to laugh.  
>I just thought, what's this now?!<p>

I turned me to him with a questioning expression and he said "Did you see his face?" I was perplexed and had to start laughing, too.

But now his face was serious again. He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "You have to learn keeping your feelings better under control. But you learn everything, do not worry."  
>I bowed briefly and went on my way to my room when I heard Obi -Wan "So you were also times, Anakin!"<p>

I went with a smile to my canton.

Finally, I had to write a mission report.


	3. Logbook entry Stardate 28-04-2014

Hi my readers,

here is the next chapter. Have fun.

See ya - Ahsoka

* * *

><p>I just finished my mission report and I'm now on the way to Master Windu . He would my report as soon as possible.<p>

Just as I passed the training hall, suddenly the alarm went on. Out of sheer fright I almost tripped on the last step. Lots of Jedi Master ran to the main gate, the younglings were brought by a teacher in a safe space and the Padawane looked for their masters.

My curiosity drove me and the whole tumult I saw my master. I pushed my way through a group of younglings who looked at me with wide eyes. Skyguy and a few other Jedi stood together and discussed vigorously about something. Unfortunately, I could not understand. Arriving at the main gate, I hid behind a column. I crept cautiously around the column, and then I saw why the Jedi Order was so upset.

There was a dead Padawan !

She was a Twi'lek and the same age as me. The Twi'lek was the Padawan of Master Hor Ving. I went over to her in a trance and knelt down beside her.  
>Obi -Wan looked at me and pushed Ani in the ribs. He followed his gaze and spotted me. I looked over to him with tears in my eyes. He came slowly up to me and asked me what I wanted here.<br>I ignored him and asked "What happened with Latia Myec?" Anakin was about to say something when Obi -Wan slowly took me by the wrist and helped me up.

Obi-Wan looked angry at Anakin and escorted me back inside the Order. Obi-Wan said "Ahsoka, we do not know what happened with Latia Myec, but we will find out. How do you know the Padawan?" I nodded and replied "From the youngling training, we were friends. The last few times she was always on missions. We wanted to meet each other in two days and exchange information's."  
>He nodded shortly and took me to my room.<p>

I said goodbye and sat down with my pillow to the window and stared into the starry night sky.

In my thoughts ...  
>-Ahsoka-<p> 


	4. Logbook entry Stardate 29-04-2014

Here is the sequel to yesterday... Enjoy it!

BB  
>Ahsoka<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up anything hurt. I looked sleepily around and noticed that I fell asleep at the window. I discovered a dinner tray on the table. I crawled over and saw a cup of tea and on the plate was a jam sandwich. Next to it was a note.<p>

This was written on the note:  
><em><br>Good morning Ahsoka  
>I hope you could in spite of the incident still asleep yesterday. Get it taste you!<br>See you in 30 minutes in the library._

_greetings_  
><em>Anakin<em>

I smiled and began to enjoy my breakfast. After I had breakfasted and made me fresh, I went to the library. My thoughts were still with Latia Myec. Who has done this to her? And why? Was it a sign? And what was her last mission?

When I finally arrived, I went in search of my master. After a few minutes of searching I found him, sitting on the floor with a book in his hands. I walked over quickly and quietly and introduced me into the light. - He had to see me now and of course I did it to annoy him. -

His gaze traveled slowly up to me. I crossed my arms and asked, " What is there Skyguy?"

Ani rolled his eyes and stood up. We went out from the library and when we arrived in the garden, he sat down on the meadow. 'Now he is in!' I thought to myself, and now it was bursting out of me "Skyguy what's going on?! Are you well? "

He grabbed me gently by the wrist and pulled me down to him. - I felt weird ... my heart began to race and I had a tingle in my belly. The feeling I had never - only in Ani's close.

I sat down a few inches away and he put a tablet in front of me. I looked at him briefly and took the tablet. "Here is the report of your friend. Master Hor Ving and his Padawan were on Felucia, where they had a mission: A few residents get rid of the separatists. The Sith was it. It was an ambush They wanted to kill Ving - a sign of how superior they to us Myec wanted to protect their master , and went in between. Ving was immediately in security. A droid shooted with a blaster at here and had hit her. She was housed and later in front of the main gates of the Order. The Order means it was a sign." I started to cry . Ani looked at me and took me in his arms. - And again I had this tingle in my belly. He gave me the feeling of being safe and the world stopped to turn for this moment.

We sat there 10 minutes, then he pulled me back and he looked deep into my eyes.

- His eyes are so ... comforting, loving, worried ... so blue. -

We smiled and then he said, "You must never risk your life for me. You're very important to me." I was suddenly red in the face and then he added, "I want me not to look for a new Padawan!"  
>We both had to laugh.<p>

And one thing was clear to me at this moment - I think I fell in love with Anakin.


	5. Logbook entry Stardate 30-04-2014

Hello my friends,

here is the next chap. Enjoy it. -Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>Today it was time, because Latia Myec is buried today. At half past 7am I was already having breakfast. Then I went to my room, where I dressed me. Which, of course, could not miss was my Jedi gown. <em>-This is brown, floor length, the sleeves are very wide and there is a hood on it.-<em> As soon as I had put on these I put on the hood and left my room.

In the catacombs are held funerals and a Jedi is thus adopted dignified.  
>As I reached the large white catacombs door, I waited for Jaylen Kos, Kelan Kre'fey, Alexis Erach and Barriss Offee. - We wanted to say goodbye together. - Finally, the four came and we entered the room. - It is indescribable ... I find no words for it. - I looked around and discovered Anakin, Obi–Wan, Hor Ving, Bant Earin and Mace Windu. We greeted each other briefly and then already started the ceremony. The High Council of the Jedi said a few short words as well as their master Hor Ving. Anakin kept glancing over me if everything was fine. Then, a gap opened and the corpse was carefully carried down with the help of the force from their Master.<p>

Alexis ran down the tears and Kelan took her in his arms. Seeing this made me think of yesterday.

_-No, I can't! A Jedi must not fall in love, which is against the Code! My heart told me but what else!–_

The ceremony was over and Alexis and I wanted to take a little walk. We walked in silence through the garden as Alexis said suddenly, "Hey Ahsoka, I think I've fallen in love with a Clone. His name is Jack. He is in my troop and super cute!" "Um ... but it is against the Code. And how do you know it, which is love?" I meant. "Well, it started with a tingle in my belly and that feeling is always when I see him. My heart is racing and my hands are slightly damp. Ahsoka I would prefer to go away with him. But what if it is only temporary and not forever?" she said. "Alexis ... um ... I would wait and see. Look how developed the feeling and talk with Jack! There is no guarantee that it's forever, but I believe in love at first sight. Maybe it is with you two indeed the case. Should it be after a few months, then you can still leave the Order. You should be sure. OK?" I replied.

_-I had to think of my master again. Should I tell Alexis, that I have the same feelings for my Master? I decided not to do and to wait for now. I was finally able to still talk to her, when I was really sure.-_

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, Skywalker looks so fabulous and he is still young!" Alexis said with a smile and my cheeks turned red, but luckily she could't see this.

_-Could she read my mind?–_

**2 hours later...**

I was just on the way to the training hall as a met a brown-haired , very hifalutin clad woman. I greeted her, but she appreciated me no look. Behind her ran a golden protocol droid and he greeted me politely. I did it too.

_-So I was finally brought up by my discovery Plo Koon!-_

I looked shortly afterwards and when I turned around Master Plo Koon was in front of me. I hugged him briefly and I told him everything from my first mission and Latia Myec.

_-He's like a father to me and he has always an open ear.-_

Plo Koon accompanied me to the training hall and I saw this woman again. She stood by Ani and Obi- Wan. They both laughed and were apparently familiar. We walked over and Obi-Wan introduced me. Ani paid no attention to me!

_-I was pissed off, what are he doing?! He should introduce myself because he's my master and friend.–_

She shacked my hand and the look of her was cold, just cold. "Hey Ani, I thought you wanted no Padawan?" she said with a quick smile. "Yes, but I thought I try it and I must say I like it." he replied.  
>I shook my head and went into my position that I can train with Plo because Skyguy apparently had better things to do.<p>

After my training, I was pretty exhausted and went to a short shower. At 6pm we had dinner and I took a magazine, after all, I wanted to read in the garden.  
>I had just finished and I was on the way out, as Anakin came up to me and told me that we have a mission.<br>And so I went immediately to the High Council.

Everyone was waiting for me. "Master Skywalker, I think you have to train your Padawan on punctuality." Windu said, slightly annoyed. "He can only learn what he can", countered Obi -Wan. I had to giggle. Skyguy found this is not so funny. _–I had a different opinion.-_

Well said Master Yoda "To bring Senator Amidala to Naboo, your mission is."  
>We bowed and when we walked out of the room there was the brown-haired woman already waiting.<p>

"This is Senator Amidala." Anakin told me.

_-Oh no, that is the Senator!? Well, that will be funny.-_

I went to my room to pack my things.


	6. Logbook entry Stardate 01-05-2014

Hi everyone,

the next one.

This is for one of my best friend Lixadry - I hope you like it. **_*big hug*_**

See you later.

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>Finally it was time to start the mission.<p>

**_- Mission: Yes exciting: No –_**

At the hanger bay the starcruiser from the Senator was already waiting. In the front Captain Rex stood on a box. He isn't only the Captain form the 501st Legion and also a good friend from Skywalker and me. I came closer and heard the drifts which he gave to the Clones. Rex saw me and said "Hey kiddo… ready?" "Don't always say to me kiddo!" I said snippy. Now Anakin was coming with the Senator and her protocol droid in tow. "It was time, Skyguy!" I shouted gladly to him. He laughed and waved at us.

As everyone was on the starcruiser we flew away. In a few minutes we leave Coruscant. Anakin said, "Get ready for the hyperjump." "You heart the General. Go, go, go!" Rex shouted to the cadets.

**On the way in the hyperspace…**

I searched the room from the Senator. Her golden droid was on my way. "Hey… wait! I'm Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan from Anakin Skywalker. Can you tell me where the rooms from Senator of Naboo?" I asked. "Yes, I can Ahsoka. My name is C-3PO. Oh… Ani didn't tell us that he has a Padawan." he answered. "Come on I show you the way."

_-From where he knows my Master and why he calls him Ani?!– _

We went through the corridors and C-3PO explained from where he knows my Master.

_-I was surprised. I only know slightly about him, particularly about his past. But it should change.- _

Anakin already came out from Amidala's room. I looked at him. _–And there were the tingle in my belly again how Alexis told me.– _

"Have fun Snips!" said he with a smile. I rolled one's eyes and went in. I sat on the chair near the door. Amidala went to me and threw to me an ignominiously glance. "What's going on?" I hissed through mine teethes. "Nothing. Are you not to young to be a padawan? I think Ani isn't ready for that." hissed she back. I hit back "I'm not to young and the same opinion is the high Council. My Master is old enough to make decisions alone. He doesn't need a babysitter." She clenched her fists and walked away.

_-Yes! Now she's going! First she doesn't greet me and treats me like air. Then she falls on him. I thought she was a bit jealous. Why? I didn't do something to her because we didn't know each other before. By the force, I think I have behaved badly. I hope Anakin haven't noticed about it. But she started. That's clear!–_

There was dinner and everyone was waiting for me. I went into and sat down beside C-3PO and my master. _–I'm very tired, but I did it for Skyguy.–_ After dessert everyone was here because we spook about the layout. Withal I catched one's eyes that Padmé always looked to Anakin and her hand was on his back. _–I felt it through our master-padawan-connection and I'm not sightless. Did he fall in love with her? Great … now I'm jealous.-_

Padme whispered something into Anakin's ear. _-Enough already! –_

I stand up and went away without a word. Anakin apologised and followed me. "Ahsoka … Ahsoka! Wait!" he said a bit louder. I immediately stopped walking and turned around. "What?" I asked "What's going on? I'm worried about you" he answered me. "Skyguy it's nothing. Really. Should be something I'll tell you. Excuse me. I'm going to sleep" I told him and went to my room. After a few minutes I slept.

**The next day …**

**BOOM** …

I felt out of my bed and hit on the floor. Rex came into and asked "Everything okay commander? We are under attack." I got up and ran into the cockpit. "That means yes" muttered Rex. "What's going on?" asked Ani sleepy. "We under attack by droids and our main turbine is hit. That's not good! Good news … we have to make an emergency landing. Rex, please take the senator and C-3PO and fly with the emergency starcruiser to Naboo. Ahsoka and I land on the planet and call help. Someone picks us up and then we can go home" explained Ani. I laughed shortly and made me ready for the emergency landing.

Rex, Amidala, C-3PO and four other clones could successful escape. But we made a crash landing.

_–You have to be ready for that, when you fly with Skywalker.–_

**CRASH …**

I felt a slight shaking on my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw an afraid Anakin before me. "Ahsoka … do you hear me? … Ahsoka?!" Anakin said. But my eyes closed again. After 10 minutes I felt that somebody carefully laid me back. I opened my eyes again and grabbed to my head. My head hurt. I looked to my hand and saw blood on my fingers. My eyes widened and Skyguy took my hand.

_–Oh … my heart was beating very fast and my cheeks blush suffused. I could felt it.–_

I looked immediately away. "Ahsoka, is everything right? You bleeding, but it's only a laceration. Let me patch you up" he said loving. I turned around and he patched me up.

_–He came so closer that I felt is breath. He smells so wonderful and I felt that I'm the happiest Togruta in the whole galaxy.–_

After we finished we went out of the starcruiser. _–Okay … you have to say wreckage.–_ Anakin had a map. "Master, where are we?" I asked afraid and with a bit nosiness. Anakin answered "This has to be Dagobah. As map there are many wetlands. Be careful!" I nodded and we were on the way to search for help.

_**...To be continued …**_


	7. Logbook entry Stardate 02-05-2014

Hello Jedi, younglings or Sith,

here is the sequel to "Logbook entry Stardate 01-05-2014.

Lixadry : This Logbook entry is for you! Thanks for the idea. I hope you like it.

Savvel/A-C-T-O-Legendary and Lixadry: You two are my best friends. I'm glad for that. Thank you! And you two will have a part in my story. **_*hug*_**

See you.

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>We walked for over 2 hours and I was slowly out of breath. Anakin noticed this and got me a sign that we take a short break. I immediately sat down on a fallen tree and drank a sip of water. Anakin did the same as me, when we heard a noise in the opposite bush.<p>

I pulled out my lightsaber and was ready to fight, as a frog jumped out of the bushes. Ani had to laugh out loud and I would prefer sunk in the ground. "Careful, you provoke him," he laughed. I gave him my 'you–do-it-slightly–view' and went on.

However, he caught up with me quickly. When I was about to turn the corner, Anakin firmly took my hand. "Wait ... over there are a few people" he whispered. We looked carefully around the corner and looked at 100 droids. "Who destroyed most?!" I told him.

_-We make every battle a little competition. Who destroyed most droids.-_

I just wanted to activate my lightsaber when I felt the barrel of a blaster in the back. A weapon was also directed to Ani and so we were led to their leader.  
>It was the infamous droids general Kalani. We were forced to his knees. From the corner of my eye I saw that a few residents were held hostage. The droid said, "Well look at that, if that is not the famous Skywalker with his pupil." I quickly looked to Anakin and saw that he was pulled up again. Now he stood face to face with the droid. General Kalani came up to me and his iron hand raised my face up. Now I looked him straight in the eyes.<p>

_-I was scared and this could feel my master, because our power band connects us deeply.-_

The General ran his hand over my cheek and shoulder. I narrowed my eyes. "Do not tap at her" Anakin shouted and trying to free himself. "Well, well. Feels the master something for his pupil? This is you Jedi forbidden, or am I wrong ..." he replied. Anakin looked up at me and I thanked him with a short smile.

It was evening and we were placed in a cell to a couple of other hostages. 11 of them were men and 1 girl. I guessed her to be 5 years. I had just fallen asleep when I felt a hand on my arm. I immediately opened my eyes and saw a man sitting close to me. I let out a scream and Anakin was immediately here. He freed me from the grip of the resident. Anakin pushed me behind him and made the men clear if anyone would touch me again, he would't hesitate to make everyone finished.

_-I was so happy that he is with me and how he protects me...simply fantastic. So I felt even safer than I already was.–_

I fell asleep and in the morning after, I saw that my head was on his shoulder and leaned his head on mine. I could feel his muscular arms and his warm breath.

_-He smells so good. I wanted nothing more than that the moment would never be over.- _

Anakin woke up and grinned at me sleepily. I answered this and the next moment the cell door was opened. 2 droids wanted to lead the people out. Among them was the little girl. "Come on ... go, go, go. Your execution is waiting for you" said one of them. I jumped up and pulled the girl back and they clung to me. "Never mind! You're the next, Jedi" noted the other. My terrified eyes met Anakin and this meant optimistic "Do not worry. We find a way out."

**3 hours later…**

We were the next one, Anakin, the girl and me. We were led into the tent of General Kalani. "You Jedi's have to go on missions ... So I've one for you. You have to come out of this maze within three hours. Should you make it alive, which I doubt, then I let you go. Jedi are only human" he said spitefully.

We were thrown into a kind of bunker. Now we were on our way. And how could it be otherwise we quarreled after 30 minutes already about the way. He would go left and I would go right. The girl pulled Anakin and me by the hand. "Not now" we cried in unison. Now she began to cry. "Well done Skyguy. You bring a five year old to cry" I accused him. I went to her and took her in my arms. She clung to me and I immediately picked her up.  
>Ani was about to come to us as a steel wall separating the fork. He pounded on the iron wall and shouted "Ahsoka how are you?" "Good and you?" I asked. "All right. You will not like it what I tell you now, but we need to find separated out or we meet at the next fork" he told me. I made him clear that I understood and so we went separately on the way.<p>

**1 ½ hours later…**

The little girl and I marched still around. Better said, I wore her on the back. Suddenly, out of the ground went a slight vapor up. The voice of the General came out of the speaker "Skywalker I think you should say goodbye to your pupil. Because on her side rises a deadly vapor from the ground. The antidote is on your side Skywalker, also the lightsabers. I advise you, get quickly to save her and search for both things. You have 1 hour before she dies. Let's see how long she holds out." The speaker went out.

Panic rose in me and my steps carried me even faster forward. After 10 minutes I started to cough and I sweated. From now on it was sluggish, but then the little one fell over. I ran over to her and realized that she had no pulse.

_-Skyguy where are you?!-_

I felt that I was getting weaker by the minute. Again, I had to cough and saw that I was spitting blood. _-Oh, great. So I definitely want not to die ...-_

I just wanted to go when I suddenly felt dizzy and my feet gave way. I fell down and got one last time air when everything around me was getting black. At the last moment I saw that Anakin called out my name.

Now everything went black.

I felt my body on a soft surface, a pillow and a blanket. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, because of the bright light. I looked around and discovered Anakin sitting on a chair, he stared through the window.  
>He noticed that I was awake and immediately came over to me. He took my hand and smiled lovingly. "Where am I" I said hoarsely. "Safe. Specifically in the infirmary on Yularen's cruiser. I could save you at the last moment" he said. I put my free hand on his cheek and whispered "Thank you...Anakin."He took both hands in his, kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "No problem. I told you, I do't let you die, Ahsoka." A smile touched me all over my face and I fell asleep.<p>

_-This time I dreamed of Anakin Skywalker, my life saver!-_

* * *

><p>OMG I hope I can upload all chaps, so I can write my new chap here today. Please read and review. Thank you and may the force be with you.<p> 


	8. Logbook entry Stardate 03-05-2014

p style="text-align: left;"emOh no! Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Please stay with me! Nooooooooo ...!/embr /br /I woked up dripping with sweat. It was only a nightmare told me mine awareness and I looked at my clock. It was 0:15pm. My sickbay had a big window and so I could watch out in the whole wide galaxy. I turned on my light and sat my on the edge of the bed. My feet touched the ground and I could feel that it was a bit cold. I stood up, but I must still hold on something. My feet were a bit weak and shaky. I reached my door, opened this one and went out. A few steps further I realized how my legs slipped back and I was looking for some support at the wall. Now the slipped back and I slipped with my back down the wall. I was really out of breath and quite /br /"Pip ... pip" I heard R2-D2. R2 is an astromech droid and serves /em-I like him a lot and he saved us from danger. I can say we are good friends.-/em br /He came to me and puled really nervous. "Hello Artooie. I'm ok. I need only a short break" I answered weary. I closed my eyes shortly and then I heard some noises. The noises were from Captain Rex, Captain Cody, Anakin and Obi-Wan. Moments later they were coming around the corner. Cody saw me first and made the others to pay attention to me. Everyone ran up to me and I could feel the fear about me in the force, especially from Anakin. br /"Commander Tano, is everything ok?" asked Cody who knelt next to me. I answered weak "yeah ... I'm fine. I must only make a break." "What are you doing out there in the dead of night?" asked /br /em-What would I say him ... that I can't sleep since the incident ... that I have nightmares ... what would he hear?- /embr /br /I decided to lie a little bit "I had a bit headache and I would take some tablets. But I had no water, so I wanted to get some water." Anakin looked at me suspiciously, but took it for out the time. "OK, then I bring you back to your room. Rex bring some water for Ahsoka, please" Anakin severed. Rex ran immediately off and Obi-Wan decided to pick a doctor, because Cody should hold the line on the /br /Anakin took me gently up and carried me to my room. I leaned my head on his shoulder and enjoyed it to be worn by /em-I felt his muscels and I had to smile.-/em br /br /He put me gently on my bed and said in a soft tone "You have told me a lie. What is really going on?"br /em-He knows me to good...-/embr /br /I felt me vile and then I said quickly "I'm so sorry Master. Bu since this experience ... you know ... when I always close my eyes and want to sleep, there is always the same nightmare. I lay on the ground, without breathing. My friends, my family and you are standing over me and grieve about me. I can see me, but no one else." Anakin looked at me and searched for the right words. "Hm ... You need not be afraid. It is only a bad dream. When you have a vision, you will feel a commotion in the force. Something bad will not happen to you. I take care of you, Ahsoka!" he declared. He would sit down on a chair as the docort was coming. The doctor looked at the door and Ani must left me for this one /br /strongAfter 20 Minutes.../strongbr /br /The doctor went to my Master and told him the results of the checkup. After that Anakin was coming back to me and set down. He decided to kept company to me for a while. We talked and laughed a /br /Then my door was opened and Master Plo Koon came inside. He hurried to me and hugged me lovely. My Master looked amazed at us and he decided to let us alone. When I looked on the clock I remarked how fast the time was running and how tired I /"Good night, Master Plo" I said tired and /"The same to you, Little Soka" he replied and stroked over my montrals./p 


	9. Logbook entry Stardate 04-05-2014

Huhu,

next one. I have a run! *hehe*

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later … <strong>

Today there was for breakfast "Roran," which is a kind of porridge. I just poked around in the porridge as Anakin walked into the room. "So Ahsoka, I spoke with the doctor ... what are you doing with your food?" he tried to elicit from me. I saw my food in disgust and said, "I am happy when I get out of here. The food is atrocious. Now they give me the porridge ... bah! " He took the bowl and tried a spoonful . His face screwed up and I started to laugh.

"Ugh ... you're right. So what I wanted to tell you ..." he said. My door opened and Obi -Wan entered. "Well, how is the patient?" he asked politely. Ani gave him an angry look, and began again, "I'll try to say her something, Master! So let's face it ... ok I'll do it now short, otherwise another one comes. You'll dismiss today, but you can't do it that way you must do it slow." I began to cheer. Both had to laugh out loud and I drank my cup of tea.

**On the afternoon…**

I took a walk through the cruiser, of course slow. Can't overexert myself.

_-By the power! I'm not 4 years old, where I could not decide.- _

So I decided to go to the gym and train a bit on the treadmill. I was alone in the room, stood on the treadmill and began. A few minutes later I ran into the lowest levels than I was too boring. So I decided to switch to the highest level. A few minutes went well, when I realized how bad I could breathe and I was a bit dizzy. I finished my training and sat a few minutes on the bench. As soon as I have finished my break, I continued my round.

**In the evening … **

Finally I was able to leave my hospital room and made my way to the bridge. I came to a door, this was open a crack and I heard two people arguing.  
>"I think lately you're constantly by your Padawan! Such concerns you have made to that toad. For us it was also like that. What's wrong with you?" cried the woman. " I-I ... she is my Padawan. Course I'm worried about her and do not call her like that! She has a name and when I were you, I wouldn't make so a revolt. I also do not complain you, that you're more with Senator Bail Organa on the go!" shouted the man back. "How dare you ... me to shut up. The former Queen of Naboo and your wife! Does that mean you're not even jealous?" blurted it out of her. He countered, "You know what ... trust is everything in a relationship! Firstly I don't forbid you the mouth and secondly you wouldn't have to give off your office. Nobody has forced you!"<p>

My eyes widened and my breath takes a break. I knew the voices!  
>It was Senator Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker!<br>_  
>-How stupid I have to be! Therefore always the looks between the two. I fall in love with my master and learn by accident that he is married to this ... this ... stupid goat! Ahhhhhhh ... At that moment I knew he would probably never feel something for me! Although he was so worried about me on the last mission. Maybe it's just because he is my master and I'm his Padawan. My heart ached and I felt like tears sprang into my eyes. No ... not now! I have to be in control and I should contact my friend at the next opportunity.-<em>

I quickly walked away from the door and in the next moment Anakin stormed out .  
>He looked very angry and he was sorry.<p>

_-How am I going to stop my feelings for him? Finally, I love him, at least what I knew through my feelings until now.-_

I pushed my thoughts aside and went on my way to the bridge.


	10. Logbook entry Stardate 05-05-2014

I arrived on the bridge and as Admiral Yularen told me, that Master Yoda has reported and sent us to a new mission. He gave me a file that I should read.

_-Where is Anakin? He's mostly earlier here as I and inaugurates me.- _

Just when I was ready, Anakin entered the bridge. He glanced at me and went to Yularen to discuss further details.

_-Oh ... Anakin did not look good. He was quite pale and his eyes were sad and a bit empty. Should I cheer him up? I was still angry ... but it hurt me to see him like that.- _

Anakin was talking with the admiral and a few clones about the plan, when something should go wrong. I made my way to him after the meeting. "Hey Sky Guy ... wait ..." I screamed, because he was about to leave the bridge. "What's Snips?" he asked me and looked away from me. "Are you okay? You look so sad ..." I said worriedly. "It's nothing." he replied. "Do not lie to me! I've noticed everything. So you let come up with something better" I shouted at him. A few clones were with us and looked at us. I walked away and let him stand in the gang. A few steps further, I realized that he was following me. He quickly caught up with me and pulled me into the nearest room. In it sat two clones and Anakin quickly said "Could you leave me with Commander Tano alone." The two saluted and left the room.  
>" Ahsoka ... I'm sorry ... but I do not mean to burden you." he muttered. "You're doing but ... I'm sorry that I yelled at you that way. But I didn't listened" I told him. "It's ok. So Padme, the Senator of Naboo, is on board and made a fuss over you. We have been married for nearly 2 years, but for 1 year, it is no longer as well. She thinks I spend too much time with you, what I don't find. She also thinks I have forced them to resign. What I have not done! I think she is cheating on me with a Senator, which I lately does not really matter. And I hate it when they insulted you." he told me.<p>

_-Oh how sweet! He trusts me, but apparently more than I thought. I think it is a good start ... and I love him even more now than before. Honesty and trust is ultimately an important point in a relationship ... forget the Padme apparently. What I'm happy. Oh I'm so gleeful ... hehe.- _

I went to him and hugged him. He reciprocated this and I felt his hands around my waist. He whispered, "What shall I do?" "If I were in your shoes, I would do anything in order to find out the affair and of course listen to my heart." I replied. He let go of me and we both went out happy.

I felt a piercing gaze on my back, I turned around and saw Padmè that would have torn me most like in the air. _-Well, your own fault!- _

Then we made our way to our mission.

* * *

><p>See you later, Jediyoungling/Sith!

May the force be with you.

BB

-Ahsoka-


	11. Logbook entry Stardate 06-05-2014

We had to go to Mon Gazza for a stolen data file. The Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi has failed in this attempt. Anakin and I were summoned to the planet Queel to make a spy separatists, Messo, locate. And so we traveled in the Mon Gazza system.

**On Queel …**

Anakin was on his way to find Messo. After a few minutes he came back and told us that Messo has the file no longer his own, but someone else. Rex, Anakin and I observe the famous Mon Gazza Speedway Podracer.

Rex and Anakin are of the opinion that the racer Kidd Kareen must be a spy. "Ahsoka, I have a plan. You removed yourself as an oil boy to the Podracer and talk with Kareen. Find out everything about him." said Anakin. "She should make him beautiful eyes, so that she comes into the team," said Rex funny. "But no even more, and if that should something, we are immediately on the spot."I nodded and the two disappeared into the crowd.

It didn't take long and Kareen came up to me and flirted with me, "Well, what makes such a beauty like you to Mon Gazza?" "Oh ... thank you ... well I'm looking for a fast race and I wanted to see the best Podracer" I told him. I turned around and was about to leave when Kareen called "Wait ... what's your name? I'll give you an exclusive tour of the speedway track. "I looked over my shoulder and said," My name is Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. Thank you."

We did a lap on the speedway track and Kidd told me all about his life as a Podracer. When we arrived back at the Start / finish line I saw Anakin. I was about to descend, when Kidd Kareen took me at the waist and helped me down. I turned to him and saw that Anakin looked scowling.

_-I think he's jealous!–_

"Um ... Could I work for you as an oil boy" I asked shyly. "Not willing to relocate. I'm pleased." he said enthusiastically. He left and I ran to Anakin, who was in a heated discussion with Kareen's team. "Ani ... what is this," I asked him. "Nothing. What did you find out?" he asked me. "I think he has nothing to do with the separatists Anakin." I told him.

Towards evening, the first race was. I just refilled the oil to Kareen Podracer when I heard Kareen and Maxus who were talking about me. Suddenly Maxus came up to me and pushed me. I fell over the oil tank and landed hard on the ground. Maxus grabbed me by my yellow boiler suit and wanted to hit me straight. But Anakin stopped him. He helped me up and Kidd ran up to me and hugged me. "Is everything ok?" He asked. When I was about to answer, he kissed me on the cheek. I realized by the force that Anakin was very angry and he clenched his fists. Kidd went and took Maxus with him. "Anakin ... it's all right. You can be reassured ... yes" I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

_-So he likes me very much ... he is perhaps also in love with me? I could feel by the force, how he hurt this little kiss. So he was really jealous.–_

I continued to work on the Podracer and as nobody was looking at me, I left a few screws float to me. Just before the race started, Kidd told me that I was allowed to drive. What made me happy. I got dressed and headed to the start.

**Meantime...**

Anakin and Rex were hearing a conversation between Maxus and Kareen. "Thank you that you warned me of Tano. I hate Jedi. This is their fault that the war has broken out. I am not especially proud of you." said Kareen. "What do you think, when we lure Tano into a trap. I will inform my Separatist spy. "Oh no," exclaimed Anakin. They both wanted to warn Tano, but were stopped by Kareen's team.

**In the race...**

Suddenly Maxus and Kidd pushed me into the dangerous, long-Plated Skeleton Staits gorge. Maxus shock with me and I lost petrol and oil. "Kareen help me ... please," I cried. He rushed up to me and I jumped from my exploding pod. I looked over at Maxus and saw Asajj Ventress. I immediately activated my lightsaber and was immediately involved in a duel with Ventress. I felt a sharp pain in my right arm and fell off the Podracer. Anakin came rapidly toward Ventress and we both felt a violent force clash, as Maxus handed Asajj the data file. Maxus crashed and Kareen ran to me to help me up. The next moment Ventress fled from Anakin Skywalker. Ani rushed to me and tied me a cloth around the wound. When he had finished, I fell on his neck and I could feel his arms wrapped around me.

Later when we were back in stock, we decided to leave Mon Gazza. Kidd ran towards us. "Wait ... wait ... you are the legendary Podracer Anakin Skywalker. We should definitely check against each other" he said with awe. "Gladly. We'll be back when the war is over. " promised Anakin.

And so we were on our way to the Resolute.

* * *

><p>See you on the Resolute -Ahsoka-<p> 


	12. Logbook entry Stardate 07-05-2014

Hi my friends,

here is the first part with Lixadry. Enjoy it!

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>We came back to the Resolute and even came to meet us a clone. "Sir. Master Yoda wants to speak with you. "Said the clone salute. "Thank you. You're dismissed, "said Anakin. "Thank you, sir," and with these words the soldier was going.<p>

After our conversation with Yoda, we were on our way to the bridge. As I opened the door, I saw a familiar person in the room. It's my best friend, Lixadry. When Lixadry turned to me escaped us a short, flash outcry. We hugged and I was glad that she was here right now, after everything that had happened to me. I just welcomed her Master Aayla Secura, imagined Anakin to her and then we went to my room.

_-Oh ... Lixadry is a human who has long fiery red hair and a totally blue streak. She is my best friend and she is also a Padawan. We both were taken by the same fate in the Jedi Temple. Our villages were attacked by separatists. My mother knows that I'm very force intensive and fled with me to the mountains on Shili. There it was safe, she sat up a distress call, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I did not have to wait long and Plo Koon took me to the Order. _  
><em>Lixadry is also very force intensive and was saved on their home planets Dantooine by Master Yoda. <em>  
><em>In the Jedi Temple, we met for the first time and we got along well right away. <em>  
><em>We do not know what happened to our families, but we'll find out. This we promised each other. From then on, you can say we are like sisters!–<em>

I hugged Lixadry again and immediately we told of our missions. After a while I plucked up my courage and said "I 'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something important. "She smiled and nodded and I continued, "i-it's about me and my Master. How should I say it ... I think ... no, I know ... I ... um ... I 'm in love with him." Lixadry's eyes widened and she already said "Ahsoka that I still ... awesome! He still looks super good and if you've seen two ... oh ... you both just fantastic. How did it happen?" "I remember it exactly. Master Yoda has assigned me to him. In the beginning, I find him overbearing and arrogant. But since the last missions ... every time I look at him tickles my belly, my hands are slightly wet and I can't think of anything else but him. And my heart is racing like crazy." I explained.  
>"Oh ... you have fully caught Soka!" escaped her. "Well, yes ... but ... now hold you tight ... he is married and has only problems with his wife. Last I heard the two even argue. And at the last mission on Mon Gazza he was jealous of Kidd Kareen. What do you say now" I said. "What? Is not it! Oh … the poorest. I hope he leaves she and sees that you are the right one for him." replied Lixadry. We started to giggle.<p>

_-I've told her about it, because I can rely on her forever.- _

I had just fallen asleep when the alarm leapt. Grabbed my lightsaber and ran to the bridge. Once there, I saw that everyone was over a holochart. Immediately I noticed Lixadry's distant look. "Ähm Ani … I mean Master... what's going on," I asked, under the stern gaze of Secura. "Dantooine ... the villages were attacked. We have to go and protect the population." he said. Lixadry and Secura walked a few feet in front of Ani and me.

We got in and flew to Lixadry's home!

**At the meeting point...**

We stood in a pile of rubble stone and glass. My gaze turned to Lixadry and I felt her sadness, anger and pain. Suddenly I heard something in a ruin. Cautiously, I walked over and a boy jumped with a slingshot on me. My lightsaber fell out of my hand. The Small aimed the thing at me and looked me in the eyes. Anakin came up to us and took the child in his arms. My eyes softened and I smiled.  
><em>-He looks so cute with children.-<em>  
>Lixadry looked at me and started laughing.<p>

The boy showed us the way, and we came very quickly to the hiding of the villagers.  
>What we saw there that shocked us!<p> 


	13. Logbook entry Stardate 08-05-2014

**Arriving at the hideout ... **

We saw the inhabitants of the village. We Padawans were shocked. There were so many wounded and so little to eat. Aayla Secura called for reinforcements and supplies. But to make sure that the villagers will not be attacked again she stayed with them.

Anakin lowered the boy down but he didn't want to leave his side. Lixadry knelt down at the boy and asked, "Where are your parents?" "They said they would sleep long and wait for me" said the boy. "My name is Kilan and I'm 4" he added quickly. We also introduced the Small and he found our lightsabers very interesting.  
>My heart sank at the thought of my parents.<p>

_-Kilan's parents are dead. He could say goodbye and my parents and Lixadry's ... We do not even know what happened to them. If they should be dead, then I could never say goodbye mine and Lixadry, too.- _

"What do we do with him?" Anakin wanted to know and tore me from my thoughts. "I am in favor of take him for now." Lixadry answered quickly and moved on. Anakin took the child by the hand and we made our way to the next village.

In the next village looked a little better. The houses stood still partially. We divided ourselves to looking at the houses for survivors. I went into a house and looked at the photos that hung on the wall and stood on the cabinets. On one wall hung a family photo, this I looked more closely at me. "Father, mother and ... Lixadry," I muttered. I quickly grabbed the photo and ran out. "Lixadry! … Lixadry!" I cried. All three came out of the houses and ran up to me. "What's going on?" she asked. "That's you" I said cheerfully, pointing to the photo. I was glad that we were one step further in search of our parents. Lixadry and I went to her parents' house. Lixadry looked more closely at the ground floor, while I looked up. I opened a door and saw a man sitting on a chair - this must be Lixadry's father. "Lixadry I've found someone" I called down short. I slowly walked up to him, "Sir, I'm delighted to meet you. Your daughter and I are very good friends" I told him. As I stood in front of him I was amiss. He was dead! With a lightsaber stabbed, as I assessed the wound. I slapped my hand in front of my mouth and in the next moment Lixadry came to me. "Hey Soka ..." she started, but not finished the sentence, when she saw the body of her father. "Daddy ..." she murmured. When she saw her father, her pain and anger was greater. "Lixadry ... come we go ... please," I said softly and quietly. I just wanted to take her by the arm, but they shock me with the force so firmly away from her, that I fell through the window.

A few seconds later Anakin and Kilan came running towards me. My right wrist hurt a lot. Anakin helped me up and Lixadry came up to us. "Ahsoka ... I'm so sorry," said Lixadry crying. I took her in my arms and whispered "Okay." A few minutes ago I comforted her and then Anakin and Kilan mated my hand. We proved her dad the last respects like a soldier.  
>We marched until late in the evening. On a sheltered place we pitched our tents. Lixadry, Anakin and Kilan were already asleep. I sat outside in the grass and staring up at the starry sky of Dantooine.<br>After a while I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I saw my master with a blanket in his hand.

"How are you?" he asked, putting the blanket over me.  
>"Super ... um ... I wonder if my parents still live." I said, with the view of the stars addressed.<br>"Why should they not live?" he wanted to know.  
>"Our planet, Shili, was attacked. First was our village. My mom fled with me and brought me to safety. Plo Koon found me and brought me into the Order." I told him full of pain.<br>"You miss them very ..." he stated.  
>"Yes, because I will be the last Tano "<br>"Hm ... you have to tell me."  
>"My parents got me. A Togruta may, according to ancient custom only give birth to one child. I have it from the library. And I'm a Padawan and later even a Jedi. That means I can never marry and never have children. Prohibits the Jedi Code."<br>"Ahsoka ... um ... we don't know what the future brings. Therefore, I would not commit myself. Perhaps Jedi are allowed to marry and have children."  
>"Yes, exactly. You are married ... you talk so easily" I said slightly sarcastically.<br>"Yes unhappy and children ... Padmè will never have children…"  
>"So when I would be you, I would quickly look for someone else. By the way who would want to have a Togruta? I'm a little too small for my species."<br>"I'd take you away ..."

We looked deep into our eyes and we were both a bit red.

"It's better, when I go to sleep. Good night, Master."  
>"Good night, my Padawan Ahsoka Tano."<p>

I bowed briefly and went back to my tent. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>May the force be with you!<p>

-Ahsoka-


	14. Logbook entry Stardate 09-05-2014

**The next morning ... **

We had breakfast and were on our way to find the inhabitants. After 2 ½ hours of walking we reached a camp. Kilan ran to an older woman that had to be his grandmother. We wondered through the crowd, where the leader is. A couple of girls at my age pointed to a woman with long red hair. The girls made Anakin beautiful eyes and he didn't notice.

_-Oh ... in me rose jealousy.– _

I grabbed Anakin's hand and pulled him along behind me. As we stood before the woman began Anakin to say "So you are the leader. Who has done this to you suffering?" The woman turned around and saw his lightsaber. "You are Jedi! It has none of you called for help. We get on very well without you." she said with a little hate.  
>"Yes, Ma'am. We are Jedi. You has not called us, but we have received from our Chancellor that the senator is worried about his people. We want you..." he said, but was interrupted by her.<br>"Did you mean Peacekeepers or just help us? Our opinion on it looks different." she said.

_-OMG ... that is the woman of the photo in Lixadry's parents' house.– _

"Lixadry, I think that's your mother. She is the woman in the photo and you have a great similarity." I whispered to Lixadry. "You mean," asked Lixadry. "Yes." I said succinctly.  
>Lixadry and I stepped out from behind Anakin. "Master, can I speak with you." said Lixadry.<br>"You send children to war! How inconsiderate of you Jedi. This is the future and you presents their on the serving plate for the separatists." she shouted at Anakin. Suddenly her eyes fell on Lixadry and her features were softer.  
>"Lixadry? ... Is that you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.<br>"Yes. Mom! I'm glad you're still alive. Dad is dead," said Lixadry crying. Both fell into each other's arms.  
><em><br>-I was suddenly different to mute and I just wanted to get away. I am happy for Lixadry, but it was a bit too much for me. She had her family ... I still do not.– _

I turned away and a tear ran down my cheek. Anakin looked at me and in the next moment he took me to a quiet place.

"Snips ... I know it's hard. Rejoice with Lixadry and we will find your parents. I promise you." he said quietly.  
>"I'm so happy for her. But we don't find my parents. If Togruta not want to be found, you will not find them. Is it pointless ... the Order should never have save me. Then I would be with them now!" I shouted at him.<br>He was about to say something when I ran away.

I ran, ran and ran ...

Suddenly I fell down over a root and an embankment. I heard a small crack and when I tried to straighten myself my chest hurt me.

_-Crap ... I think I've sprained or broke a few of my ribs.- _

**In the meantime ... **  
>Anakin. Lixadry and her mother, Laiany sought after me. "We find her," said Lixadry and Anakin nodded.<p>

**On the slopes ... **  
>Finally I got to the top. I lay down under a tree and fell asleep.<p>

**30 minutes later ... **  
>"Ahsoka," Anakin shouted and ran towards the tree. Lixadry and her mother followed him. "He like her very much or" asked Laiany. Lixadry said "Yes."<p>

I felt a warm hand stroked my cheek. My sleepy eyes opened and I saw Anakin before me.  
>"Hello, Ahsoka." he greeted me. Then he looked at me and saw that I was dirty and littered with scratches. "Soka what happened?" asked Lixadry and hugged me. "Ow... I'm fallen down. But I'm fine." I said shortly with a pain warped face. "Does not sound like that." said her mom and said fast "I'm Laiany and I think a couple of ribs are sprained or even broken."<br>We made our way back to camp.

**In the camp ... **  
>Immediately I was taken care for and left me in my tent alone. Lixadry came a little later to me and told me that she still stays here and helps building up the villages and see you later in the temple.<p>

**In the early morning ... **  
>Rex picked us up in the Twilight and we said goodbye. Then we made our way back to Coruscant.<p> 


	15. Logbook entry Stardate 10-05-2014

**3 days later ... **  
>It was pretty quiet in the last days. Every night I undertook something with my friends. Lixadry was still busy on Dantooine, but we talk every day via hologram.<br>I was just on the way to the city as Anakin was coming to me. "Hello Snips. I have here a letter for you." he said cheerfully. I immediately took the letter and read it.  
><em><br>Dear Ahsoka _  
><em>I must inform you herewith that Allmira get her first child in 2 weeks. <em>  
><em>Unfortunately, you can't be here. <em>  
><em>If you can manage it somehow, come to visit us. <em>

_Lots of love _  
><em>Allmira + Jeremy <em>

"Oh how cute." it escaped me. "What?" he asked curiously. "Allmira and Jeremy get in 2 weeks their first baby. Jeremy has been a Padawan. Just before he would become the Jedi he has given up everything for his great love. The two have met on a mission. I've known him since I was in the Order. He has watched Lixadry and me. Unfortunately I can't come and see the baby." I told him. "But I can fly with you! But before that, you still need a gift." he said happily.  
>Then we made our way to the city.<p>

**In the city ...**  
>I remembered a Baby Shop and I grabbed Anakin and pulled him in front of the store window. "Oh look this!" and with these words I was already inside. Together we looked at baby stuff and a saleswoman came up to us. "How can I help you?" asked the lady. "We are looking for something for a newborn." Anakin replied and I realized how much fun it made here. "Oh, I would also have liked the figure of you after the birth of my son" replied the lady, looking at me. "Oh no! Not for me...for a friend" I said quickly. "Yes, of course." and with these words disappeared the seller in the store. Anakin and I looked at each other and we both had to grin. After a few minutes she came back with some baby clothes. Anakin and I had the same glance for a pair of shoes. We paid it and moved on.<p>

I went to the next store to buy some new clothes, while Anakin got us something to drink. Then I saw Padmè with Bail Organa! Holding hands! I went out in the hope that she had not seen me, but she probably had. Padmè grabbed me and yelled at me. All adjacent people looked at us, and then she took the bag and threw it on the ground. When I went to pick up the bag, she pulled my Silka pearl necklace and threw it full of hate into the mass.

"It's your fault that my marriage is on the rocks." she grumbled at me.  
>"No! This is your own fault." I countered, and the next moment missed me Organa a slap.<br>"So you do not talk like that with a lady, and certainly not with a senator." he answered me.  
>"So you do not talk like that with a Jedi! We are finally more powerful than you! So watch what you say, Senator." I made him understand.<br>"You're just a Padawan and you'll want not to show the general public that you be also a Sith."  
>"I'm not a Sith!" I said quietly, suppressing my anger.<p>

Padme and Bail went and the mass broke up.  
>Anakin looked at the ground as I granted the bag again. I got up and looked for my Silka pearl necklace.<br>"Ahsoka, I've brought us something to drink..." he said, looking at my face on the one cheek showed a slight reddish cast.  
>"Who hit you?" he asked angrily.<br>"None." I lied.  
>"It's nothing and where is you Silka pearl necklace?" he asked with his arms crossed.<br>"I had a meeting with Senator Organa and Senator Amidala. The two held hands. She insulted me and I have granted me only with words. Then the senator slapped me and insulted me as a Sith. The chain would have to be here somewhere..." I told him, looking on.  
>"What?! Well, this one can be prepared for what and Padme too." he said and I could feel the anger rising in him.<br>"Not so tragic...nothing happened and if I were a Sith, you would realize that already." I said funny.  
>"It is for me something, I promised you that nothing happens to you." he said and handed me the chain.<br>I hung my Silka pearl necklace on and went on.  
>"Ahsoka, we must clarify that now." he tried to convince me.<br>"I will not now. Sewage it but only with Padme and then we can speak with Organa. Finally, she was there."  
>"Oh, I will! And you Miss will come with me" he said and pushed me ahead of him.<p> 


	16. Logbook entry Stardate 11-05-2014

Hi...

with no words... so on with the story. *Oh no I have used words*

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>Anakin and I arrived at the Senate building. I stopped and Anakin looked at me. "I can't do it Sky Guy...I'm in favor of justice, but also for peace. But if we unleash this here it will be war...most likely" I said wisely. "Ahsoka...I'm for that, but I want that you are doing well. If you don't want, I filtered clear it." he said. "Please filtered clear it first with Senator Amidala and if nothing comes out, we'll see." I said. He nodded and said goodbye.<p>

I went back to the temple and pack up the gift for Allmira and Jeremy Reendorr. Then I meditated and watched a couple of younglings by the training. Suddenly, a youngling stood in front of me and asked, "Did you like to play catch?" "Yes. I still have a little time before my master comes." I answered smiling. So we started to play catch.

After an hour I let myself fall easily exhausted in the grass. Immediately I had to laugh out loud, thinking of my childhood on Shili. Suddenly I felt that someone sat down next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Anakin lying next to me. The younglings whispered and laughed. I stood up and leaned over Sky Guy. "All clear" I asked. "Yes, everything ok. Come, we fly to your friends. We both need a short break." he told me and I helped him up.

When we had packed our things, we went to the hangar, because there waited the Twilight for us. After a quick check, we also flew to the Mandalore system in the Outer Rim to the planet Mandalore. We were near Mandalore as Anakin asked me "Where exactly live Jeremy and Allmira?" "In Keldabe." I said excitedly.

After half an hour we landed and took a speeder to Jeremy's address.

_-I held on to Anakin and enjoyed it to the fullest.- _

We arrived at the home of Allmira and Jeremy. Anakin stopped, dismounted and helped me down. As already Allmira opened the door. "Ahsoka!" she cried. I turned around, dropped my bag fall and ran to her.

"Allmira..." I hugged her briefly and said "How are you?"  
>"Good, and the little one."<br>"Oh it's a boy. Hello little one. "  
>Anakin came up to us.<br>"Say, who is your boyfriend." and this statement Anakin had to grin.  
>"This is Anakin Skywalker, my master. He accompanied me. Hope it is ok for you."<br>"Yes, of course. Glad to meet you, Anakin."  
>"Me too, and congratulations." he said.<br>"Where is Jeremy?" I asked in surprise.  
>"At work. He is here so against sunset."<p>

We went into the house. "I have only one guest room, so I didn't know that Anakin comes with you." said Allmira. Anakin and I looked at each other and he said "It's ok." When we brought our stuff to the room, Allmira made us tea and we talked until she made dinner.

_-At this moment, we felt reassured. I even forgot the war for a moment and felt again as part of a family. And on my side sits my dream man.-_

The door opened, and Jeremy came in. "Oh Soka. Nice to see you again. Hello Anakin." he hugged me and Anakin. There was already dinner and then I helped Allmira with the washing up. When we were done, we made us a nice evening. So around 23 o'clock we went to our room to make me ready for bed, I was the first, after me was Anakin's turn. When he came back, he took blanket and pillow and lay down on the floor.

"Ahsoka, I must say...you have great friends. I felt in a long time like a family" he said softly.  
>I turned to him and looked him deep in the eyes. "I'm glad you're here with me... and I also feel like a real family. Good night Anakin."<br>Good night Ahsoka..."

For a while we watched still in each other eyes, but then I fell asleep.


	17. Logbook entry Stardate 12-05-2014

When I got up at 9 o'clock, I had made me fresh and I went into the kitchen. "Good morning Allmira. How are you tow doing?" I said and helped her to make breakfast.

Anakin and Jeremy were in the garden and talked about the Order, family and the war. When I brought the plates out, I went to the kitchen again.  
>"Au... Ahh..." said Allmira with painful grimace.<br>"Allmira." I said anxiously.  
>"Ahsoka please get me a chair... Ahh..."<br>I took a chair and immediately brought this to her. But Allmira still had severe pain.  
>"I think you'll get your baby. Wait I'll get Jeremy." I said and ran outside.<br>"Jeremy come quickly...Allmira has severe pain. I think she gets the baby." I told him.  
>We hurried to Allmira and Jeremy immediately took her in his arms. Anakin drove and after a few minutes we reached the hospital. When we got there we took her immediately to the maternity ward. Allmira was taken to a delivery room and we waited.<p>

"Jeremy, she'll be fine and soon you hold your son in your arms." said Anakin.

After two hours waiting Jeremy was called to the delivery room. I ran up and down the aisle, as Anakin said "Ahsoka you make me nervous with your racer. Sit down, please."  
>I had just sat down. Jeremy came at us with the baby in his arms. Anakin and I were standing in front of Jeremy and he asks "Do you want to keep him Soka?" "Yeah." I said softly and was very happy. "Here...careful and you have to keep his head. Yes that's right..." he told me. "Hello sweetheart." Anakin came up to me and looked at us.<br>_  
>-The little one is so cute. I hope the order will change the code and then I could have a family.- <em>

I handed the baby Anakin and I saw his shine in the eyes.  
><em>-He wishes indeed children...as well as I do.- <em>

"What's his name?" Anakin asked and gave Jeremy the little ones. "His name is Jerris Reendorr" Jeremy said overjoyed.  
>We entered the rooms of Allmira. She lay in her bed, waiting for Jerris. "Allmira he is so sweet. When can you go home" I wanted to know. "In two days, but you are welcome to stay." she said. "No. Ahsoka and I travel back to Coruscant. Then you can enjoy your family happiness." said Anakin. "Ok. But you two are always welcome. Jeremy bring the two back and bring me a few things." shared Allmira. We said goodbye and then we drove back. Anakin took our stuff and we said goodbye to Jeremy. He said something about Anakin, which I unfortunately didn't understand. Then we flew back to the temple.<p>

* * *

><p>I know this one was a bit short ... but the next one will be longer. -Promise-<p>

Bye bye  
>-Ahsoka-<p> 


	18. Logbook entry Stardate 13-05-2014

Huhu...  
>I have bought the book "Star Wars The Clone Wars - Episodsguid". In this book are every episodes from season 1-5 in the right chronology.<p>

Here is the next mission.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later ... <strong>  
><strong><br>Mission: Rising Malevolence**

When Anakin and I were staying with a supply convoy in the Bith system, we received a message from Plo Koon, the Jedi Master who brought me into the Jedi Temple. "We have located the Separatist secret weapon in the Abregado system" informed us the Jedi Master. This separatist secret weapon had already destroyed several fleets and then disappeared again. After Anakin had to cut off his desire for gain, but the connection broke off.

_-Oh no...Master Plo...what happened.–_

I saw at my master anxiously and Anakin immediately understood. He contacted on the Resolute Obi- Wan, Yoda and the Chancellor Palpatine. "Master, Chancellor the fleet by Master Plo Koon must have been destroyed. Nevertheless, we are preparing a rescue" said Anakin.  
>"My boy, I must remind you that there was never any survivors of the attacks" reminded the Chancellor Skywalker. This deplored the Jedi. Shortly afterwards, even Mace Windu turned to and Anakin had to disappoint, all troops are needed for the protection of the convoy and none can be seconded to the rescue. "It could, despite the fact that there had never been survivors, be different this time. It need not be this time that all the soldiers died" I said. Anakin, however, decided to make the Council's next command and ended the transmission. "Ahsoka what was that? You should not interfere" Anakin said angrily.<br>Shortly after, we started with the Twilight of Enlightenment. But we didn't fly as announced ahead, but in the Abregado system where Plo Koon's fleet had been destroyed.  
>"R2, adjusting the scanner. Program it on … mysterious weapon" I called on R2. "No, adjusting the scanner on forms of life, to the highest level" said Anakin and I looked at him in surprise. He looked at me smiling.<p>

The Twilight was contacted shortly thereafter by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who inquired about Anakin's whereabouts. "Master, we have to look on the Abregado system for survivors" he told Obi-Wan. "You have to come back as soon as possible so as not to miss the fleet" asked Obi-Wan. On the flight back through the debris field, R2-D2 noticed a signal of one of the survivors. We searched for some time after him, but we also found at the specified location no survivors.

_-He can not be dead. Not Plo Koon, he is like a father to me. Otherwise I have no more...–_

I was sad, but shortly thereafter the signal was stronger, so that the receiver R2 increased, however, whereby the signal disappeared.  
>Later the Chancellor contacted Anakin and informed him "The Council is outraged of you, Anakin. How could you leave your position." I just wanted to say something, but he answered, "It was not my intention, but I can't let Plo Koon in the lurch." "Anakin, please return to the fleet in the Bith system" asked the Chancellor. Anakin was about to turn back, but I felt Plo by a force connection, then I grabbed the handlebars and flew with the Twilight in the direction where I felt Plo. Shortly after, we found a rescue capsule, in which clung Plo and two other clones. We pulled it with a trailing cable on board.<p>

Anakin helped the clones, while I ran to Plo and hugged him. "It's all right, Little Soka." he told me.

_-I was happy that he is back with us.-_

We made our way to the cockpit.

While the clones were supplies from the medical droid, we entered the Jedi cockpit where Plo told us that the secret weapon is an ion gun. On demand of me he said "The weapon neutralizes all energy systems of ships and make them defenseless targets." We noticed shortly thereafter a large spaceship on the radar. Plo ordered "Shuts down all systems." The Malevolence flew shortly afterwards and past us. Suddenly applied the Malevolence and came towards us. "Are all the systems really shutting down" asked Plo Koon. "Is there a problem?" inquired the medical droid. "We have forgotten the medical droid" I said quickly. We sent him back and Anakin proceeded to boot all systems again. Meanwhile, I turned on R2-D2 again, the mind immediately went to program the navigation computer and bring the Twilight from the debris field. "R2, prepare everything for the hyperspace jump" I commanded. Simultaneously, the Malevolence had targeted the Twilight, so Grievous gave the order to fire. We were able to escape through the debris field and save in a hyperspace jump.


	19. Logbook entry Stardate 14-05-2014

Shortly thereafter, Anakin and Yularen were instructed to put an end to the Malevolence. Therefore contacted Anakin the chancellor to use the new long-range bombers may that were currently in test on Bormus. His hands were tied due to political regulations. But Anakin didn't give up and traveled with the Shadow Squadron and me, while his squadron picked up the bomber by Bormus where he distracted the suppliers of the bomber with an alleged emergency of the Republic. Since the suppliers but showed persistent, I pretended to want to put the chancellor of such requests. Anakin also wanted to know the name of the supplier, whereupon he let us go with the bombers.

To attack the Malevolence the Shadow Squadron was chosen, the plan of attack explained Anakin. Then he sent them to the bombers to prepare. However, Plo Koon expressed his doubts because he suspected that it would not succeed the men to master the use, as well as minimal losses could mean defeat. But asked as Anakin at Matchstick and Broadside, this insured to terminate the application successfully. l inspected the ships and asked my master "What ship is mine?". He said "You are my gunner." l was very upset. After it Yularen informed us "The Malevolence has attacked our convoy hospital at Ryndellia." l concluded "Grievous must have led the attack, as only he can be so cruel indeed capable." "There is a hospital station. The must be his next target" remembered Anakin. Plo Koon interjected "He would have to run with such a large ship in the area with many star clusters many small hyperspace jumps." "So we take a shortcut! Admiral Yularen warn the station of the danger" Anakin suggested before.

The Shadow Squadron in the company of Plo Koon jumped into hyperspace, while Obi-Wan took the long way around the fog. Shortly after that we were near the Kalida fog again. We flew into him, but could see a little bit. After some time I asked "How do you know the abbreviation Anakin?" "l have snapped the route by smugglers at my home on Tatooine." "Oh no. Neebray Here are many Neebray-mantas" told us Plo. And then came a huge swarm of space animals towards us.

Shortly after we entered Grievous ship and prepared for an attack before. We flew closed to the ship, but they fired. Several of our soldiers were taken. l advised Anakin to amend the plan so we did not lose more men. This he did. We destroyed the hyperdrive and so Grievous fled to a Separatist base. Anakin received many congratulations, because he had saved many Jedi.

Shortly thereafter, Senator Amidala was lured into a trap and Anakin and Obi-Wan had to save her. When the Senator was rescued the two came back and asked Luminara Unduli for help. The Malevolence was speeding towards the moon and was destroyed.

"Master may I speak with you?"  
>"Yeah Snips. Why so polite?"<br>"Um ... just ... because what would the senator?"  
>"No idea. But I think it was an order of the Senate. I can currently need no stress with her. I'll even take off here with her ... because we argue only about every little things."<br>"This is going be ok ..." I said, but I hoped not.  
>"Thank you Ahsoka... But I guess not."<p>

And so he went away and I stood in the cockpit.


	20. Logbook entry Stardate 15-05-2014

For everybody... the next one is online.

And please left commis  
>That I know what I can do better or new ideas (wishes), a.s.o. <strong>-PLEASE-<strong>

* * *

><p>After we came back from the mission, I was a little exhausted. I grabbed my bag, went to shower and lay down in my bed. After a while I fell asleep.<p>

When I woke up it was already afternoon. I decided to eat in the cafeteria, and already Bant was coming to me. "Look, who is at the Padawans. I thought you've long since given up, Tano" he said a little disappointed.

_-Bant always wanted to be Skywalker's Padawan, but Yoda had chosen me ... why...?-_

"Well Bant ... I must disappoint you, unfortunately. You know certainly that Skywalker and I have destroyed the Malevolence. But don't worry I'll let left a few separatists" I said cheekily. I stood up to leave, when he held me by the arm. "Tano, you and me in the training hall in 10 minutes. We make a lightsaber duel. Are you in?" He countered. "Yes ... but don't make before in the pants" I said and left.

**10 minutes later ...**

Many Padawans and younglings had gathered to see the fight. Among them was Bant's Master Sirrus. We went into position and already started the fight.  
>I scored many hits, but I had to make a high jump to go out as a winner.<br>I pushed myself with the force in the air, made a somersault and landed behind Bant. He looked at me in surprise, but wait a minute ... where was his lightsaber. I heard a whirring behind me and was able to duck just yet. The next moment I felt a few cuts on my arms. He was very fast, almost inhuman, and his lightsaber was always flying. It all happened so fast and then he pushed me with the force to the ground and held me firmly against it. I was breathing hard, he finally took my breath away and I looked at his master, so that he interrupted the fight. But he did nothing! I saw Bant in the eye and they were ... yellow, like the Sith! Then I felt that he put his lightsaber to my waist and I missed a scratch. "Ahh ..." it escaped me.

"Hey, get away from her!" cried Anakin and saw angry at Master Sirrus. But Bant wouldn't listen, he reached out and just when he wanted to hit me, I saw a blue blade. It was Anakin. "Come away from her. Or I swear something will happen"he shouted to Bant. Bant's eye color was back to normal and all set out immediately from the dust because the chosen one had spoken.

I plucked up my neck, but my breath was still uncontrolled. The adrenaline subsided and I immediately felt every scratch. I sat up and Anakin looked at me.

"Sorry ... my Master" I said sadly and looked away.  
>"Ahsoka what was that?"<br>"It should be just a training battle, but with him it got out of hand."  
>"Ow ..." I muttered, getting up. He immediately took me by the hand and helped me.<br>"He could no longer control himself, as would control him someone else." said Anakin.

We went to my room. He stood by the window and enjoyed the view, while I supplied my wound and I put on a new top.

_-I felt a look at my back ...-_

When I turned around, Anakin looked away quickly.

"Ok Sky Guy what we want to do" I asked quickly.  
>"Hm ... I don't know ... actually I would still talk with the chancellor."<br>"Oh ... ok" I said, slightly disappointed.  
>"I cancelled the appointment and we can watch a movie."<p>

We went into his room and I was amazed.

_-A large room, furnished and super clean, well a few parts for droids were on the table, but otherwise I was surprised. His view was right on the garden of the temple.- _

"Oh wow" I said softly and looked at the huge selection of movies and books. He had to grin and apparently was also slightly nervous, as I do. I struck me a book that I took in the hands, sat down on the floor and flipped through it. There were … tales. So what I didn't know, because our species had different customs. He finished the holotransmission and sat down beside me. "Oh, the fairy tale. Do you know one of them?" he asked with interest. I shook my head "No ... so what I don't know." "You can take it quietly and read it if you want" he offered me. "Thank you, I will." I said smiling. We picked a movie and saw this one, it was a comedy and we had to laugh a lot.

_-I enjoyed this evening, as everyone with Anakin. He was so relieved that night that I could feel ... and there was something else in the air ... love, freedom, trust, respect, etc.- _

The movie ended, I have not wanted to go, but I had to. Otherwise I'll do something I regret later.

I wished him a good night and went to my room.

_-Oh ... what I'm going to do ... I just can't stop my feelings for him ... and there's still his wife.-_


	21. Logbook entry Stardate 16-05-2014

I woke up and when I tried to get up, my waist was very painful. So I went at 8am in the cafeteria, as I stood in the queue Kelan came to me. "Hello, Ahsoka. Well what do you take today?" he asked, behind him appeared once Bant.

"Well if that is not Tano ..." he hissed, "without your master?"  
>"Yes. I don't need a babysitter, like you" I said sharply.<br>"Hm ... what would probably say your parents when they were alive" he said spitefully.

_-Enough is enough! Nobody pulls my parents in this!-_

I just wanted to throw myself on him, than I noticed his eyes - yellow - like the sun. I was rooted to the spot, as he grabbed me by the force and threw me hard against the wall. As I lay on the ground, I realized how my blood ran down my forehead . Kelan came up to me and wanted to help me.  
>Then it happened ... Bant pierced him with his lightsaber. "Kelan!" I screamed and he fell over, as Bant pulled out his lightsaber. "Ahsoka, I've always wanted to tell you...that...I...love you..." and with these words, uttered his last breath.<p>

_-I couldn't believe it ... Kelan is dead and his last words were a declaration of love.-_

I began to panic and anger arose in me: Bant is the betrayer in the ranks of the Jedi! The few Padawans and younglings who were still in the canteen now also studied the width. I activated my lightsaber and my blade shone with a green leaves. "You betrayer!" I cried, and was about to pounce on him, there came Obi- Wan, Mace Windu and Anakin in it. I turned to them and the next moment Bant seized me by the throat. Master Mace Windu had a strong impact on force going on Bant. However, he caught me and we both bounced hard on. "What did you do?" Anakin asked in horror and rushed towards me. He knelt down beside me and touched me gently. "Ahsoka...can you hear me?" he asked. I turn my back and he immediately took my hand in his. I put my on his and said softly, "Bant killed Kelan. He is a Sith...a betrayer...I saw his eyes." Shortly thereafter Clones came to the canteen, Bant arrested and led him away. "The Jedi will perish!" he cried. Anakin picked me up and I snuggled on him. He carried me to my room and lay me down on my bed. Sky Guy sat down beside me and stroked worried over my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw that he had great fear for me, after I said "It's all right." Few minutes later I fell asleep.

**2 days later ...**

I had recovered and Kelan's body was picked up today by his parents and brought back to Kuat. We gathered and before the Jedi Temple to see him gracefully. The High Council was in the front row, and the supreme chancellor. I stood with Anakin and Lixadry in the second row. His mother was crying and the father had become very proficient to show no weakness. The Council stated his regret, as the Chancellor. We were on the series, as I stood in front of his mother, she hugged me and said sobbing "You have to be Ahsoka. Kelan has telling a lot about you...raved properly. You are always welcome by us." "Thank you and I'm so sorry." I replied. As I approached Anakin he looked at me surprised.  
><em><br>-Had he noticed what Kelan's mother had said or what has Kelan told me with his last words?-_

As Kelan's parents left Corsucant the Chancellor Palpatine and Master Yoda came towards us.

"A new mission, you and Ahsoka have." notified Yoda to us.

So we went on to the next mission.


	22. Logbook entry Stardate 17-05-2014

**Mission: Downfall of a Droid**

After we successfully, without obstacles, according to Bothawui Prime were discovered Anakin, Captain Rex and I in the command center of the Resolute that the republican forces at the Battle of Bothawui were on the verge of defeat. To prevent the Confederacy in the capture of an entire sector, Anakin was contrary to the opinion of Obi -Wan "The struggle must continue and it must continue to be made a fight."

After he took part in the battle and lost during a battle his Astromech droid R2-D2. "You've lost him, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said in surprise. "Yes, my Master" Anakin said with his head down. "Well, we will send you a new one which takes the place of R2-D2" said Windu. Anakin slammed his fist on the table and said "No ... there's a problem. We have his memory never deleted. His additional knowledge always proved very useful." "Well, then find him" said Obi-Wan and ended the connection. And so we went on a mission to pick up the missing droid, before he full military information about the Galactic Republic fell with its sensitive data in the hands of the Confederacy.

I realized that Anakin regretted the loss of the droid, I could initially difficult to understand. "Look, the new Atromechdroide R3-S6 was delivered. I've heard the R3-series is much more effective than the old R2-series. And he is golden, as our Squadron ... the Gold Squadron" I was trying to make Anakin clear. "He is not R2" he said and went on. "Come Goldie" I said to R3-S6.

Shortly after we visited the Vulture's Claw, the looters of the Trandoshan scrap dealer Gha Nachkt. He crawled out of the door and let it drive one. "Ugh" I blurted, holding the nose to me. Anakin waved his hand around in front of the face. "What do you want?" asked Gha Nachkt. "We are looking for an R2-series" said Anakin and showed a couple of credit. "We have no R2-series here" he replied, looking at me. "But Sweetie pie wants another R2-series. She has lost the last" he told and pulled me to him. "Sweetie pie" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

We searched the storage room. There we were, however, attacked by IG-86 Assassin droid which Goldie accidentally activated, but they were able to defeat and so we left the ship. In the course of our search, we discovered not only that R3-S6 was in fact a spy manipulated by the Confederacy, but R2-D2, which has since been inspected by the scrap collectors Gha Nachkt in Skytop Station. There I met also the droid general Grievous, who was versed to my horror in the art of lightsaber combat. For now, I could hide from Grievous, but was then betrayed by R3.

Grievous grabbed me by the throat and threatened me with my own lightsaber. However, Grievous was distracted by the shock of an explosion and I took the opportunity to knock off the cyborg's hand. According to this fact, I took refuge in a ventilation tube, but Grievous stabbed his lightsaber after me. However, I escaped and Goldie was destroyed by R2.

**Mission: successful**


	23. Logbook entry Stardate 18-05-2014

Hello buddy's,  
>here is a new chapter of my life.<p>

* * *

><p>We came back from our last successful mission. When we landed at the hangar, the Senator of Naboo was waiting for Anakin. I greeted her and she pushed me at side. "Get away you toad." she hissed at me softly. Then she hugged Anakin.<p>

_-Oh ... how I hate her! And Anakin ... until he told me that he and her have problems, he will move out and then so what. Oh great ... I fall on purely ... I can't believe this.-_

When I saw the two so, my heart broke and I just wanted to be alone. So I went to my room, threw my bag in the corner and lay down on my bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Go away!" I cried and buried my face in my pillow. "Snips what's going on? Come let me in." said Anakin. "No...and now disappear." I said angrily, and a tear ran down my cheek.

The sun fell over Coruscant. I sat at my window, staring into the distance. There was another knock at my door. "Soka...I 'm Lixadry. Please let me in." said my best friend. I immediately opened the door and let her inside.

"Soka what happened?" she asked, when she saw my tears.  
>"Anakin..."<br>"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"  
>"He told me it isn't longer correct with his wife. Then we had a wonderful evening, were on missions...Trust me on that he wants to move out by her, and today, the two embrace intimately. I can't...it hurts so much, Lixadry."<br>I began more to cry as she hugged me.  
>"Oh Ahsoka...love can be so cruel...but you'll get over...somehow. There will come a time, and then it doesn't hurt anymore."<br>"Thank you, Lixadry. I know why you're my best friend."  
>"I also Soka...me too..."<p>

We talked until late into the night, then we said goodbye and I went to sleep, but my thoughts were on Anakin.

_-I still remember when I saw him the first time here in the Temple, when I was a youngling...I have always admired him. Now I'm Ahsoka, his Padawan and have fallen in love with him. What should I do?- _

The next morning I was sitting in the canteen and poked at my breakfast, when Lixadry and Plo Koon came to me.  
>"My Little Soka...how are you?" Plo asked anxiously, also Lixadry looked at me.<br>"I'm all right." I said. "I think we go to the infirmary. They should check you through." told me Plo. I nodded, as the two had breakfast, we made our way to the infirmary. Once there, I was immediately taken to a room. When I was done the doctor explained Plo Koon the results and immediately Plo hugged me, when suddenly Anakin approached us.

"The passes Soka." he whispered.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Heartache...finally every once hade one in life." he grinned.  
>I blushed slightly and he pressed me again shortly.<br>"Master Plo Koon. I was just informed that Ahsoka isn't going well." he said and looked at me. "Yes, a slight virus...Flu. But she got everything." said Plo. Lixadry and he said goodbye.

"Ahsoka...I'm disappointed in you. I thought we were friends, and trust us."  
>"Yes, my Master." I said and walked on.<br>"You do not hear me... f that continues, we need to have a word with the Council."  
>"Yeah ... ok."<p>

He stopped and looked puzzled me afterwards. In my room arrived, I buried myself on the couch with all cushions.

_-At such moments you need your parents ... but mine were not here.- _

So I made at 11pm a walk in the garden of the temple. Then I heard an argument around the corner and there was Anakin with Padme. Standing. She screamed at him about something. I looked around the corner and saw that he took off his left glove and threw his wedding ring in front ot Padmé's feet.

"We're done with each other! At noon today I applied for the divorce documents on Naboo. Oh before I forget, should you come again Ahsoka and me on a mission in the way or are you acting opposite her wrong or does not leave me alone...I guarantee for nothing." he said with an icy look, I didn't see this look by him before.

"You love her. Am I right." she said.  
>"That's none of your business." and with these words he went.<p>

My thoughts circled.

* * *

><p>See you later in the galaxy<br>- Ahsoka -


	24. Logbook entry Stardate 19-05-2014

I was just on my way to my room, as Anakin leaned against my door and he looked at me. "Hello," I said, somewhat embarrassed. "Hello," he answered, while his head was tilted slightly, he smiled and his eyes shone.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry about this afternoon. I should be more considerate. You've done a lot lately through."  
>"It's Ok. A Jedi shouldn't be guided by his feelings themselves."<br>"Actually, I came to tell you ... that I have listened to you and listen to my heart."  
>"Aha"<br>"Yes. I have filed for divorce and made her clear that she will leave us alone. "  
>"I'm glad that you'll get better."<br>"Thank you, for being there for me always Ahsoka."  
>"The same, I can only give back."<p>

We both laughed, and then he came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

_-My heart was beating so fast that I thought it jumps equal out and my cheeks flushed. So I had deceived me, as far as the hug. Oh... that's really embarrassing to me now...-_

He took a step back, put his hand on the neck and when he was about to say something, came Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.

"General Skywalker, I have chosen Commander Tano for a mission. Since their quite successful presence lately and she is a gifted Padawan." shared Unduli.  
>"Ok. Then take good care of yourself Snips."<br>"Thank you, Master. You also."

**Mission: In the cloak of darkness**

After Nute Gunray's attempt to kill Padmé Amidala, Luminara Unduli and I brought him back to Coruscant, where he should stand trial for his crimes. But Count Dooku ordered Asajj Ventress to attack the Jedi cruiser and go to free Gunray. Luminara and I fought against Ventress and her droid. But we had no idea that a betrayer, Captain Argyus, is on board, who was bribed by Dooku and should organize Nutes escape.  
>We could not prevent the escape.<p>

**Mission: not successful**

We came back the next day very late in the hangar. I think it was around 2am and most of us were asleep, but I could not sleep in the cruiser.

After 45 minutes we reached the hangar and got out. On Luminara and me were waiting Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine.

"Welcome back" greeted by the Chancellor, adding that "we must immediately talk about your mission."  
>"Can't it wait until this afternoon? Me and Commander Tano need our sleep." told him Unduli.<br>"No. Finally it comes to the safety of all" said Palpatine.

And so we all went to the Senate building. We reached the office of the Registrar and Luminara and he entered the room. I was about to enter the room, as was staying the Chancellor "No Commander. Then you will turn." I sat down to Anakin and yawned. "Are so tired Snips. Relax a bit until the two finished" said Anakin. "No ... it has been going and if I relax, then I fall sleep maybe" I replied, yawning.

After some 51 minutes Luminara came out, said goodbye and left. Now it was my turn. I told him all about our mission, but in the end he said  
>"Commander Tano, I've heard that you have violated the command of Jedi Master Unduli."<br>"Yeah ... um ... but later it turned out that it was not wrong that we have put together Ventress."  
>"That may be, but it could also have been the wrong choice. Then you would have to answer for the death of a Jedi Master. Consider this always Commander."<br>"I'll Chancellor. Thank you." and with these words I said goodbye.

I went with Anakin to the taxi and drove off. Just a few moments as I sat, my eyes closed. Suddenly I realized how put a hand around my waist and shortly afterwards I felt like I contributed strong hands. I just opened my eyes and Anakin said softly smiling "Go back to sleep ... I'll take you to your room." Immediate shut my eyes again and when we reached my door, he put me off briefly, but I still clung to him. When he had opened the door, he grabbed me again and laid me gently on my bed. He sat for a while and looked at me.  
><em><br>-This I could feel...-_

Anakin drove slowly and gently over my right cheek, then said, "Good night, Ahsoka. Sleep well." and so he left my room and I slept soundly.


	25. Logbook entry Stardate 20-05-2014

The next one.  
>I know it is a bit short ...the next will be longer.<p>

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>When I met in the afternoon with Alexis and Lixadry, we decided to round to meditate. We entered the meditation room, as we looked at a couple of younglings, and we sat down and bit off. A few minutes we were able to focus as Alexis said "Say Soka what you think actually from your Skywalker?" "What? … Why?" I said a little irritated. "Well because you two look sweet together and since you see him always on" she replied. "Now stop ... you're impossible" I replied. The two began to laugh, and a few younglings looked at each other slightly angry. "Stop" I said, but now Lixadry threw me a cushion in the face and Alexis tickled me. We were all three on the ground and had to laugh out of sheer hold the bellies. Suddenly both stopped and I saw Anakin, who was bending over me. "Can I talk to you?" he asked with a smile and had a cushion to fall on me. I got up and followed him as we walked past the younglings bowed them.<p>

"Ahsoka, we have a new mission."  
>"Yeah ... Ok. I say just goodbye fast."<p>

When I had done this, we flew to Resolute.  
>On the Resolute Obi -Wan explained us the plan and so began our mission.<p>

**Mission: Battle for Kothis**

In the battle of Kothis I and Obi- Wan led the Torrent Company, the Company and the Cascade Waterfall Company in ground combat while Anakin led the space combat. Since the communication systems of the Inflexible, pioneer and sky over Coruscant were rendered inoperable by a virus, had to be denied the fight "blind and deaf". While I led the front against the droids in the capital Tal'cara, fought Obi -Wan to the strategically important spy center that also was in the capital. Because Kenobi was still not returned after some time, I went with a STAP on the way to the center of espionage. When I got there, I noticed that Kenobi was attacked by a swarm of mosquito - droids. With my help they could finally destroy all the droids. I also belonged to the wounded, as I had broken a few of my ribs, so I had to protect myself in the subsequent period.

_**A week later ...**_

I was sitting in my quarters on the Resolute and read the book of Anakin. The book was very interesting, it knocked and R2-D2 was before it. "Hi R2, what can I do for you?" I greeted him cheerfully. "Beep. Beep." said R2. "Yes, yes. I'm coming." and so we walked along the corridors.

We reached the control center and there we received a holo transmission of Chancellor Palpatine, who sent us to a new mission.

**Mission: Trap on Muunilinst**

During the Clone Wars, some Republican spies came to the information that several leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Muunilinst gather to discuss the current war situation. Hoping to possibly end the war earlier was a special unit, which included me and my master. We were sent with the cruiser Maelstorm to infiltrate the meeting and arrest the leaders. When we arrived on Muunilinst however we already expected of officers of the separatist counterintelligence and Durge and learned that General Grievous holograms used to simulate the presence of the leader. Since technique of Techno-Union, the holograms kept up in the fight, which made it difficult for the Republican special unit to distinguish real enemies of spurious. Ultimately, however both survived, Anakin Skywalker and I, as well as our opponents Durge the fight.


	26. Logbook entry Stardate 21-05-2014

After 2 weeks, we returned to the temple. The door opened on the Twilight hangar and immediately there came a messenger droid to Anakin.

"General Skywalker has occurred mail for you."  
>"Thank you."<br>"What's in there?"  
>"Do not be so curious Snips!"<br>"Oh, come on ..."  
>"In 20 minutes with me. Yes?"<br>"Yes. See you."

I showered, dressed myself quickly, reaching almost 10 minutes late, which was with me and Sky Guy still time, his room.

Knocking I did not need, because he opened the door already.

"Hey, Ahsoka."  
>"Hi, so what is it?" and pointed to the envelope.<br>"The divorce documents from Naboo. I have to fill them, but did not want to be alone."  
>"Ok Sky Guy, I see. I stay very much." and admitted the book.<br>"Already?"  
>"Yes, of course. But it was not very realistic..."<br>He rolled his eyes, sat down and began to fill.  
>"Tell me where did you get all those books? I have from my people not a single."<br>"All concerned. As you have none ... but everyone still has books of his species."  
>"Yes, but where did? I have truly the appearance of a Togruta, but I grew up in the temple I have been amongst human."<p>

I grabbed me a few books off the shelf, lay down on the floor and began to read. I just put the book ready to read the page because Anakin lay down beside me on the floor.

"Well done?"  
>"No, but I need a break ... really they want to know everything, for example, since when we have problems and so on."<br>"Yes, but it still helpful and you can begin a new life, perhaps even with the right person."

He looked me in my ocean blue eyes, turned to me and we were only a few inches apart. "I ... um ... have to go ... um ... or write a report. See you tomorrow."

And so I quickly disappeared outside. Once in my room I leaned against the wall.  
><em><br>-Ahsoka ... that was your chance and you ... Oh it messing up.- _

**3 weeks later ... **

**Mission: Battle of JanFathal **

The Battle of JanFathal was a battle between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists on and above the planet JanFathal. After the workers had perpetrated a coup against their rulers, the Separatists began landing troops in the capital, Athar. The Republican secret agent Hallena Devis was captured. The Leveler under the command of Captain Gilad Pellaeon sent the Torrent Company, under the leadership of me and Djinn Altis' Jedi to rescue the agent on the planet, which were later reinforced by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. They freed the agent though, but fell into the hands of the separatists JanFathal, as these occupied the capital.

_Coric: "What happened to the good old days, when people still just fired broadsides, until one of the competitors had no more warships?"  
>Rex: "That was long ago - that was a month ago." <em>  
>Rex and Coric<p>

_"Ladies, gentlemen. We have been entrusted with one of our agents who now is behind enemy lines to get out. We do not know whether they are alive or dead. Yes, we do not even know where she is. This puts us in a more disadvantageous position. "_  
>Gilad Pellaeon in the briefing.<p>

_"The goal is to make the hostage-takers harmless before they have the chance to shoot their hostage or anything to blow up into the air, and to get the hostage as soon as possible. In other words, overkill. That's why you have me six men made available for it and not given the order to fight against the droids. "_  
>Rex to Djinn Altis<p>

_"We have off position relative because our systems do not completely trouble-free. However, if it looks then that Rex could get problems with the Seps, we will intervene. "_  
>Pellaeon to Anakin<p>

_"We have five Jedi, a secret agent of the Republic and seven soldiers from the 501. Used list empire that's a whole army. "_  
>Anakin Skywalker<p>

_"So dark you can not really be when one is exempted, in exceptional cases, of the dangers." _  
>I, as Callista Ming the Cereaner cites as an example for bonds on the dark side.<p> 


	27. Logbook entry Stardate 22-05-2014

When we arrived from the Battle of JanFathal, we were already sent to the next mission.

**Mission: Rescue on Vanqor  
><strong>  
>Anakin Skywalker had made the residence of Count Dooku find, however, was entirely on the intention of the Republican plan taken from him as a prisoner. Obi-Wan freed him, while I attack the Munificent frigate Dooku's with the Resolute and two other Venator Star Destroyers. Dooku escaped the two, Anakin and Obi-Wan followed him to the planet Vanqor. After some time, I ended up with a shuttle and a unit of clone troopers on the planet to pick up the two. There I found a cave whose entrance was closed with stones and poison gas leaked from at one point out of the cave.<p>

_-Oh great ... the two sit again in the terminal and I can save the both again.– _

I completely broke part of the wall with the force, so that Anakin and Obi- Wan, who had fought behind against a Gundark, was able to free. The two had coughing severely.

"Well Master ... are you okay?"  
>"Yes, of course. We had everything under control. Is it true master?"<br>"Of course we were all the time master of the situation" Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  
>"I see ... then you will become you cope with the spilled input, the poison gas and the Gundark."<br>"What Gundark?"  
>"You mean the Gundark behind us, from which you meant who was still too far away."<br>When the Gundark attacked a second time , the clones blocked the entrance by shooting on the rocks.  
>"So what I wanted to say ... hm ... Master you help me once, please."<br>"No more not feeling well. I have just fully at my expense."

I had to smile and went to our shuttle. Both followed me and discussed the Gundark and the escape of Count Dooku. And so we flew back to the Resolute.

On board the Resolute was waiting for us Captain Cody.

"General Kenobi. Sir, we have just received a holo transmission from Shili. Separatists attack a couple of villages."  
>"Thank you, Cody. I'll take the same times with the Council contact if we can help, specifically if we have free troops."<p>

Kenobi was just leaving when I said briskly  
>"Master ... we need to help Shili. The people need us."<br>"Ahsoka, I can understand you, but we can not just act. That should teach you, Anakin."  
>"They are my people, I want to help!"<p>

Kenobi looked at me again and left. I stared at Anakin with a pleading look. "Come Snips, we listen to what the Council has to say."

We heard the council members by holo transmission attentively. But then Windu said, "We would like to help the people of Shili, but all of our troops are busy. So I'm sorry."

Now it blurted out, "You let the people die? That's my people, my family and home that you can just simply wipe so. If Seps would do it with your people, then all the troops are ready ... funny! But I tell you, if you don't help, then you are murderers! We Jedi should be peacekeepers and help the people, but what do you do now is not better than the Separatists ... when the Sith!"

Windu looked at me angrily "How dare you to speak with your masters? Skywalker educates your padawan better."  
>"Master, I'm Ahsoka's opinion. We should help and if there is only a small group of clones. I would ask the same for my home." said Anakin angry easily.<br>"You let my people die, you wouldn't have saved me! For among his people go to see is ... be like dead. I will not be the last of my species ... so you had better back then left me on Shili, I would now among my people, my only family I have left."

I looked at Anakin with tears in my eyes and stormed out. Anakin wanted me to stay still, but I didn't like - I had to get out of here.  
>It's been already three hours and a decision had not yet been taken.<p>

So I made a decision ... I must go to my people!


	28. Logbook entry Stardate 23-05-2014

I grabbed a starfighter and left the Resolute. After I left hyperspace, I already came on the planet Shili, my home planet, to.

A short time later, I reached the village, landed and made my way through the ruined streets. I always came back against residents.

"Good day sir. I wanted to ask, where can I find the chief." I asked a Togruta. "It's best to always go straight, left at the fountain and the second building, as you find him." he told me. "Thank you." and then I went on my way.

After a few minutes walk I arrived at the building, but it was locked. I knocked and said "I'm Ahsoka Tano and came from the Jedi. I want to help you in the name of the Galactic Republic." A woman opened the door and motioned me inside. She led me in which hung a large painting of a pretty woman and a man in a room, both were Togruta. I looked at the painting and had to think about my future.

_-The two look happy. Definitely a couple, whether they have children and where they live ? I will miss such a life as a Jedi, for sure.– _

A few minutes later, an elderly Togruta entered the room.  
>"Good day sir."<br>"You must be the Jedi, from my wife Queesa Sen told. My name is Grast Sen and I am pleased that the Jedi my desire come on op support. Without you we would not make it. But I do not even know your names."  
>"My name is Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano and I want to help my people."<br>"Tano ... hm ... how do I know only this name ..."  
>"You know my name? Where did sir."<br>"Tano Jedi that's just it ... I do not know anymore."  
>"Oh ... Ok. If it occurs to you again tell me about it."<br>"But, of course, and now come, I will show you the town."

I smiled and nodded and followed him back out on the road. He showed me the whole village and all the inhabitants greeted me cordially. In the evening, ate together, we all had a lot of fun and I learned a lot about my species. But suddenly the Seps attacked the peaceful village.

"Go bring you to safety! I think on it." I told the residents.  
>"No! We will help you. Los men we defend ourselves and our families ..." said one.<br>"... Our home" I cried at the end.

And so we were defending the village. I completed 50 droids, but then I saw that a little Togruta was attacked. Immediately I gathered my thoughts and leaving a large and violent power surge on the droids who just threatened the girl, go. All were immediately destroyed. The little girl ran to her mother and both brought to safety.

We fought until late at night when all the droids were destroyed, we were all exhausted. I sat down on the floor and looked engrossed in thought into the ground.  
>"We are under attack" someone called from a house.<p>

Many Togruta lined up in battle position, I saw chalked figures. Shortly after, I saw a clone. So fast I could not even look because the clones and Jedi were arrested and handcuffed.  
>"Stop waiting" I replied.<br>"What" asked a Togruta in the mass.  
>"I know the clones ... this is the 501st Legion ... Master?"<br>"Ahsoka, what's the point?" Anakin asked.  
>"Oh ... sorry ... but we were attacked, we now judged you for enemies."<br>"Oh, great."  
>"I thought you were used to it. You can let them free, they are friends of mine."<p>

The 501st Legion and Sky Guy were released, as already pulled me with Anakin in a small alley and hugged me. I returned the hug and was just that he was with me.

"You would have to say something ... then I would come along. A word would have sufficed."  
>"I know ... but ... I did not mean to check you with. It hurts me so bad, what Windu said."<br>"Ahsoka what you said in the cruiser that the Council could not save you ... may you ... you do not really mean that."  
>"Sometimes ... in such situations ... I regret it ... but I'm glad to be in the temple, so I can do good and otherwise I would ... "<br>"What?"  
>"… I don't met you." and a little red.<p>

He came closer to me and we looked deep into her eyes and then ... came even Rex.  
>"General Skywalker, just have Fives and Cole overheard a group of droids south of us. Take withdrawal from Shili."<br>"Thank you Rex. Ahsoka and I came in a few minutes to you."  
>"Ahsoka in the future, please no more secrets and we do missions only together. Yes?"<br>"Yes Sky Guy ... and now come."

We said goodbye to thank the chief and the inhabitants. Then Grast Sen said "Commander Tano, I inquire at times a few colleagues from the other areas where I know Tano. As soon as I have some info I'll get back to you. "  
>"Thank you Grast Sen."<br>_  
>-I am curious what Grast Sen finds out and what happened to my family.- <em>

And so we left Shili.


	29. Logbook entry Stardate 24-05-2014

We arrived early in the morning to the Jedi Temple and I began immediately on the way to the library. Finally, I wanted to investigate where the village chief knew my name.

I found a free PC and went to work, but my searches have been unsuccessful. The time flew by, even lunch and dinner I had overlooked. I made way to 21 clock on my way to my room, there came to meet me Alexis.

"Hi Soka. Well how are you?"  
>"Good, and you? What are you doing at the time in the hallway?"<br>"Good. Hm ... the same thing I could ask you. I meet with Jack in the city."  
>"Alexis I'm delighted that it runs with Jack as well , but do not catch you yes and take care of yourselves."<br>"Yes we do. See you later Soka."

_-Oh Alexis is so happy ... and I do not even trust me to tell Anakin that I really love to have him. Well maybe soon arises an opportunity.– _

When I entered my room, I realized how tired I really was. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

_Mommy ... Mommy ... please don't go. _ _Soka ... please be good and wait here, someone picks you off, and then you're safe. I love you my Soka. _ _Mommy, I do thee._

I woke up drenched in sweat, only now I noticed that there was a knock on my door like crazy. I immediately opened the door and stood in front of Master Plo Koon.

"Little Soka what happened? I felt a tremor in the Force."  
>"Hm ... I had a nightmare ... about ... my mother."<br>"Ok. Calm down. "Plo and hugged me.  
>"I'm fine, but thank you Master."<p>

He nodded and disappeared. I lay back in bed, a few minutes after, I fell asleep again.

**Mommy, look. I got from Daddy. ** **The teddy bear is but nice. ** **Thank you, Daddy. ** **You are my princess and get all of me, Ahsoka. ** **You're the best daddy in the galaxy! **

Again I looked at the clock ... 4am ... great ... I turned to the side and stared at the wall.

I fell asleep for the last time, but this time I had no dream, but a vision.

**Sweety you shouldn't bear heavily, after you're pregnant. ** **Do not worry ... we're fine. ** **I know, but both of you means more to me than the galaxy and I do everything to protect you. ** **I love you. ** **I love you too. **

_Shortly afterwards, the vision changed ... _

**Your Highness, we are under attack. You have to bring you to safety. General we need you! ** **No, without you I'm not leaving here. ** **But you must. For our baby, our future. I'll be right there. We promise. **

_The woman began to cry, the man came up to her and kissed her with passion and love. He touched her belly and left. When the woman turned around, I saw who it was ... _

"I" I muttered, and jumped out of bed.  
><em><br>-But who is he? I could not see him.- _

I quickly got dressed, jobbing me and ran to Anakin's room. Like a madman I knocked against it, and he opened the door totally overslept.  
>"Ahsoka?"<br>"I'm dying to talk to you."

He let me into his room, Anakin sat down on the couch and immediately I said it wrong.  
>"I had a vision and that about me."<br>"To what was it?"  
>"My dreams were of my parents, but suddenly the picture changed. I saw a pregnant woman and a man, the two are married and it's the first baby. But suddenly they were attacked by Seps. She fled, but he stayed to fight."<br>Anakin looked at me thoughtfully and said,  
>"Do you know her?"<br>"Yes I know her. Even very good and you know her too."  
>"Oh yeah? What's her name?"<br>"I ... I am the wife Anakin!"  
>"But ... how ... I mean, that would be great, but since you wish you a family. Do you know who he is?"<br>"No ... do you think it was really a vision? Finally, it seemed so real."  
>"Hm ... I can not say, after all I was not there. If this dream come again, then let me know me, then we should have a word with Obi -Wan and Plo Koon."<br>"Good."

I said goodbye and went for breakfast.


	30. Logbook entry Stardate 25-05-2014

In the afternoon I went to meditate first and then I was training in the training hall with my lightsaber. When I turned Anakin stood in front of me and my lightsaber was just inches away from his face. Slowly I lowered my lightsaber.

"Anakin you scared me."  
>"I did not want to. Shall we train a little in common?"<br>"Yes you."

We just started because Alexis came up to me.

"Wait Sky Guy. Alexis?"  
>"Soka" she sobbed.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"I'll leave you two alone" Anakin said, and left.<br>"Now already tell Alexis."  
>"You know that I'm with Jack. I just wanted to him since I saw him with another woman."<br>"Oh ... what now?"  
>"I do not ..."<br>"The best you ask him to task before you draw the wrong conclusions."  
>"Do you think that's a good idea?"<br>"Yes, I mean, come on then."

Alexis left the hall and I was looking for Anakin, finally we had to finish our training. In my search for Anakin, Barriss came under me.

"Hi Barriss, tell me have you seen Skywalker?"  
>"No I have not." She said sharply.<br>"What's wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing at all ... what should it be? Except that my master has taken you on a mission and not me. You already Skywalker get a masterpiece, so do missions with him and not with Luminara Unduli."<br>"But I can not help Barriss." I put out yet, but Barriss was further away.  
><em><br>- Oh great, what Barriss has now again. Never contemplated that Padawan should be to be so hard. - _

A long time I could not think, for my comlink beeped and that means that we have a mission.

**Mission: Skywalker's revival**

The Resolute later assisted Jedi Knight Aayla Secura's cruiser, which was being heavily attacked by Separatist Munificent-class frigates. I, my Master, Rex and a platoon went to assist on LAAT/I gunships. Skywalker used the rocket droids as stepping stones to get inside Secura's ship, while I, Rex and the troopers got in when our gunship was shot down and penetrated the hull of the destroyer. Since the cruiser had sustained extensive damage, we had no choice but to escape its imminent destruction by using a docked Consular-class frigate. On our way, we saw an explosive blast approaching them, and Skywalker used a Force-push to throw the others ahead while he held off the blast by closing blast doors with the Force. After the blast dissipated, I managed to haul an unconscious Skywalker out of the wreckage, along with Secura's help, and brought him inside the ship. However, before we could dock with the Resolute to give him medical attention, an assault from Vulture droids knocked out the pilot and accidentally engaged the hyperdrive. Fortunately, the Resolute managed to maneuver out of the way in time, and the frigate jumped to hyperspace.

Upon entering hyperspace, Bly, Secura, I and Rex realized that the navicomputer was not correctly set before the hyperdrive was activated, sending them on course for a nearby star. Secura ordered all the power systems to be shut down to reset the navicomputer. I protested that doing so would include shutting down life support for Skywalker, but was convinced by Secura that they otherwise would not survive. After shutting down and restarting the ship's systems, I managed to slingshot the ship around the star, but after the stress the ship endured and the rate of speed at which they were going, they were on a collision course with a nearby planet. I successfully kept all of the occupants alive with her maneuvers, despite the damage the ship sustained from the crash landing, garnering praise for my piloting skills from Secura.

Once we settled camp, we had to find help for Skywalker and found proof of sentient life in the form of a tablet with a carving of a tree on it. I volunteered to stay behind; however, Secura explained to her that the two of them had to work together. Rex reassured me that he would stand guard over Skywalker, while we others went to search for help. While I was with Secura, I learned from the Twi'lek master the Jedi-Code of having no personal attachments, but she told me about her attachment to Skywalker. Secura responded by informing me of her attachment to her master. Secura told me that for the greater good, she had to let go of her master. After losing three clone troopers to indigenous animals, we found a village of Lurmen, who had settled on the planet to escape the war. Though their leader Tee Watt Kaa was adamant in not participating in the Republic's conflict with the Separatists, he agreed to give Skywalker medical attention. One of the Lurmen and Watt Kaa's son, Wag Too, accompanied me and Bly to retrieve my Master. We arrived at the camp in time to save Skywalker and Rex from aggressive mastiff phalones. After bringing Skywalker back to the village for Wag Too to treat, I admitted to Secura that if I had stayed with my master, we would have never found the village in time to save him.

As Skywalker was healing his injuries, a Separatist ship appeared on Maridun, and we, the Jedi and clones were forced to flee so that the Lurmen would not be slaughtered for our presence. I couldn't understand the Lurmen's aversion to fighting, but Secura told me that it took courage to follow one's beliefs. A recon droid discovered them, and after I, Rex and Bly gave chase, Secura was able to destroy it. Climbing a tree, the group discovered that the Separatists had set up a base, and were testing a new weapon and planning on using it on the Lurmen colony. That night, our group took out the Separatists' communications and stole a shuttle, but instead of leaving the planet, they went back to the Lurmen colony. Tee Watt Kaa was adamant against receiving help from us, but Skywalker managed to convince him to let them stand by their beliefs.

We set up a deflector shield, and they were able to withstand the defoliator. We were able to defeat the first wave of droids, but the second wave of droids was much larger in strength, and the droids managed to get past us and destroy the shield generators. General Lok Durd ordered the defoliator reloaded, but before it could be fired, Skywalker destroyed it and captured him. Meanwhile, Wag Too led an assault on the droids against the wishes of his father, and the Lurmen tied up the remaining droids with rope. I was able to destroy the disarmed droids. Later, as we prepared to leave, Wag Too gave us his thanks. Tee Watt Kaa did as well, but wondered what price it had come at. The Resolute and two other Ventor-class cruisers came out of hyperspace; Admiral Yularen was apparently able to find us on his own.

_"Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one."  
>"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I can't try to save his life." <em>-Aayla Secura and I- 


	31. Logbook entry Stardate 26-05-2014

A few days later, after Anakin was relaxed, we went on a new mission.

**Mission: Blue Shadow Virus**

The Jedi Council later sent me, along with Skywalker and Kenobi, to Naboo in response to intelligence that suggested that a Separatist bio-lab had been set up on the planet. When contact with Senator Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks, who had begun the search for the lab, was lost, Skywalker sent me along with the Gungan native Peppi Bow to locate them.

While we searched the swamp where Binks and Amidala disappeared, we both accidentally found a spy cam. While hiding from the camera, I contacted Skywalker and Kenobi, who instructed me to detonate a bomb in the south bunker to create a distraction. I levitated a thermal detonator using the Force and dropped it right on the hatch. I told Bow to stay outside the lab and stop anyone from leaving, while I continued into the lab. Once inside I acted as a distraction, drawing battle droids to me so that Skywalker would be free to rescue Amidala and Binks, which he was ultimately able to do. Luckily, Anakin were also able to capture Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the scientist in charge of the lab, and prevent him from releasing the deadly Blue Shadow Virus.

While Kenobi and Skywalker prepared to transfer Vindi for trial, I, Amidala and several clones went about further securing the lab, only to discover that a vial of the virus was missing. Though we were able to sound the alarm, it was not in time, and Vindi's still at-large personal assistant droid was able to detonate a bomb releasing the virus throughout the lab. Fortunately, Amidala and Binks were in a safe room at the time and avoided infection, though I and the clones with me were not so lucky. Despite me deteriorating condition I aided Amidala in ridding the lab of battle droids; during which Amidala herself became infected by the virus.

Moments before I succumbed to the effects of the virus, Skywalker and Kenobi returned with the antidote which they had acquired on the planet Iego, curing me, Amidala and the majority of the clones

"_By the way…your Padawan was brilliant._"

- Padmè Amidala on mine performance during the mission

**Mission: Battle of Ryloth**

After Techno Union Foreman Emir Wat Tambor took control of the planet Ryloth and its inhabitants, the Jedi Council dispatched Skywalker and me to destroy the blockade surrounding the planet, to clear the way for the invasion forces led by Windu and Kenobi. I, and my new droid, R7-A7, led a squadron for the first time, leading Blue Squadron as Blue Leader. I led my squadron from the Resolute and proceeded to attack the incoming Vulture droids, and managed to cut a clean path straight to the battleship. However, after Separatist reinforcements arrived, I disobeyed a direct order from Admiral Yularen and Skywalker to retreat. Vulture droids began to plunder the Resolute on suicidal runs, and I turned back, but lost half of my squadron along the way. After the Republic forces retreated, I was extremely shaken. Skywalker tried to comfort me, which was to no avail. Later, I found the injured Admiral Yularen unconscious in the medical bay, and mournfully apologized for my failure.

Skywalker received orders to continue with the plan despite their losses. I, now adamant against taking command because my earlier failure, questioned Skywalker's readiness, and Skywalker ordered me back to my quarters to "cool off". Later, alarms started to sound, and I found from a passerby clone trooper that the Defender had been ordered to evacuate. Arriving in the hangar bay of the Resolute, I found that Skywalker had devised a plan to pilot the Defender alone and ram it into the lead control ship, thereby leaving out-maneuverable droids in charge of the blockade. I was overwhelmed, now given more pressure with the added responsibility of my Master's life, but before I could stop Skywalker, he left for the Defender and left me in charge of the remaining forces.

I was hesitant about devising a plan to take out the remaining blockade. When I devised a plan to angle the hull of the Resolute toward the blockade, acting as a screen so the fighters could launch, the navigation officer of the Resolute was doubtful, but I received support from a recovered Admiral Yularen. After Skywalker rammed the Defender into the lead control ship and its commander, Mar Tuuk, fled, the Resolute came out of hyperspace, and I led fighters and bombers, and successfully destroyed the remaining frigates in the blockade. Three Acclamator-class ships came out of hyperspace, the lead ship carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. Kenobi conferred with me, and I told him that we were clear for ground assault; Kenobi was rather disapproving of Skywalker's reckless plan, but was glad it had worked. I dispatched Rex to send a shuttle to pick up Skywalker's escape pod.

Shortly after General Kenobi destroyed the proton cannons and allowed the transports to land, Mace Windu headed to the capital with his forces. I joined my master in my fighter to destroy the deployed Hyena-class bombers. While Mace Windu prepared to attack the city with Twi'lek Cham Syndulla and the freedom fighters, Master and I engaged the bombers, which were pillaging inhabited villages. Tambor's shuttle and his tactical droid TA-175 left without him, and despite Tambor's presence, Count Dooku still ordered the city of Lessu bombed. However, before the Republic forces and the Twi'lek inhabitants were blown to pieces, Skywalker and I arrived just in time to destroy the bombers. Tambor was captured, and the Republic emerged victorious: Ryloth was finally free once more

**Skywalker**: "_It was a trap, Snips. It wasn't your fault._"

**Tano**: "_I lost so many of my pilots._"

**Skywalker**: "_Take heart, little one. That's the reality of command._"

―Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano

"_That was close, Master!_"  
>"<em>Isn't it always, Snips?<em>"

―Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, after defeating the bombers


	32. Logbook entry Stardate 27-05-2014

Here are two more missions on that I was.

Mission: Felucia and punishment

"_Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is. I gave her more freedom than I should have._"  
>"<em>That may be. But it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia. I think she needs some time away from the battlefield.<em>"

―Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, discussing my punishment.—

As the war continued, Confederate forces—led by General Grievous—invaded the Outer Rim planet of Felucia. High General Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker and I led an assault to counter the Separatist threat. The Republic forces engaged the Confederate Navy above the planet and began to break-up their advancement; however, waves of Vulture droids caused problems for the Republic group. Few clone trooper transports made it to the planet surface to aide Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. As battle droids continued to fire on the struggling clone troopers, General Koon cleared the skies of Vulture droids, inside his starfighter. Meanwhile, a Vulture droid fragment fell from the sky and landed on one of the Republic's AT-TE walkers. Seeing that the Republic forces had lost much of its reinforcements, Kenobi signaled for an immediate retreat; however, both Kenobi and Skywalker noticed that I have been missing. Contacting me through his comlink, I revealed that I had engaged another group of battle droids 6 klicks east of the Jedi Masters' location. Kenobi told me that the Republic forces were retreating and she needed to return, which I denied and told him that I had broke through the Separatists' defense. However, Skywalker and Kenobi landed their LAAT/i gunships in front of my Juggernaut Turbo Tank, which caused me to shout at Skywalker in dismay. Skywalker then forced me to enter his gunship. As the Republic forces—on board the LAAT/i gunships—lifted above the ground, the forces within them witnessed the destruction of my Turbo Tank and its reinforcements, which made I finally realize my mistakes.

After leaving Felucia, the Republic forces returned to Coruscant. Inside the Temple's High Council Chamber, Skywalker and I stood before Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. Kenobi had provided the Council information on what I had done on Felucia. After Windu informed me of Kenobi's information, Windu asked if I agreed with Kenobi's claims. I agreed, and told the Jedi Master that I have regretful of my actions and that I was "caught in the moment." Skywalker defended me by taking the blame for giving me too much responsibility; however, Windu dismissed his claim. The Jedi Master then announced that I would take time off from the battlefield and become a Archives guard, under the assistance of Jedi Librarian Jocasta Nu. Skywalker and I soon left the council chamber and headed for the Archives. Along the way, I reflected on my actions and apologized to my Master; however, Skywalker told me that he understood what I was feeling since he was once a struggling Padawan not too long ago. The Jedi Knight soon greeted Nu, who was near her desk outside the main Archives hall. Skywalker introduced me to Nu, and told the Jedi Librarian that I was to be her new guard officer.

After leaving Skywalker, Nu took me on a tour around the Archives. After giving the Padawan the authority to guard the Holocron Vaults, Nu left me and departed back to her desk. Upon recognizing a Jedi that I had met in the past, I greeted Jedi Master Ord Enisence. However, unbeknownst to me, a female Clawdite bounty hunter had taken the appearance of Enisence to infiltrate the Jedi Temple. I began to bother the seemly Jedi, asking if he needed help. The bounty hunter, enraged, told me to "leave him be". After I walked away, the bounty hunter uses a computer terminal to secretly provide Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane information about the Jedi Temple, via comlink. As Bane and his Techno-service droid, Todo 360, entered the Jedi Temple through a ventilation vent, Grand Master Yoda continued to feel the intruders through the Force, and soon placed the temple on high alert. While the ongoing events escalated, the elder Jedi Librarian told me to remain on guard, while she went to notify everyone that the temple was on high alert.

Nu first went to Enisence; however, the bounty hunter punched Nu in the face, knocking her unconscious. Yoda contacted me, via comlink, and alerted me of the danger. Worried, I left the Archives main room and confronted Cato Parasitti who had changed her appearance from Enisence to Nu. Parasitti engaged me in a brief lightsaber duel inside the Archives main room but was no match for me who quickly defeated the Clawdite, knocking her to the ground. Several Jedi—consisting of Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, and Kit Fisto—arrived inside the Archives room. The group arrested the bounty hunter yet noticed that a holocron was missing from the vault. Before the Jedi dismissed the captured bounty hunter, the latter revealed that Cad Bane was about to hunt Jedi Master Bolla Ropal to retrieve the Kyber memory crystal, a crystal that contained a list of potential Force-sensitive younglings throughout the galaxy. Fearing for the future of the Jedi Order, Skywalker suggested that he could rescue the Jedi Master with me, and Windu reluctantly agreed.

Taking back the stolen holocron

"_We don't have much time. Hurry it up Jedi, or she dies._"  
>"<em>No, Master! Don't do it!<em>"

_"I can't let you die…"_

―Cad Bane, contemplating on the death of me

After leaving Coruscant on board the Venator-class Star Destroyer, Resolute, I joined Skywalker and a clone trooper on the bridge of the cruiser. Admiral Yularen joined the group, who told Skywalker that they have arrived near the navy forces of the ruthless bounty hunter, Cad Bane. Above the planet of Devaron, Republic Star Destroyers engaged Bane's Munificent-class Star Frigates. After witnessing the location of Bane's frigate, Skywalker and I joined Rex and his men on the Resolute's hangar bay. After Rex revealed that they had no transports to deliver the troops to Bane's frigate, Yularen joined the group and offered his help. Skywalker ordered the latter to activate a few AT-TE walkers that were near them; however, Yularen was not pleased in Skywalker's decision. Determined to use deactivated AT-TE walkers, Skywalker ignored the admiral's claim, and soon activated them with me who claimed that my Master was a genius.

While both Skywalker and I were dressed in pressurized suits, the clone troopers soon climbed on board the walkers, and were prepared to land on top of Bane's frigate. The Resolute's bottom release platform inside the hangar opened, letting the walkers free fall in zero-gravity down to the Munificent-class Star Frigate. B1 battle droids engaged the group, although were defeated by the Republic force. Skywalker ordered R2-D2 to open the main hatch, which allowed the group to enter the frigate. Upon entering, the group made their way into the bridge. After dispatching more battle droids, neither Ropal or Bane were found. The group soon departed the bridge and entered the detention level. Our search for Ropal soon ended when I found his corpse inside a torture room. Unbeknownst to them, Bane had access to the ship's functions through his wrist gauntlet, and soon turned off the lights throughout the frigate. The Republic force soon ventured through the ship, and soon R2-D2 spotted Bane running through a hallway. They caught up to the bounty hunter; however, the latter soon released his battle droid force at the Jedi and clones. Through his wrist gauntlet, the bounty hunter turned off the artificial gravity, which allowed Bane to have the advantage over the Jedi. I ordered R2-D2 to reactivate the gravity, and the droid complied.

The holocron, which was out of Bane's possession for a brief time after Skywalker kicked the bounty hunter, was recovered by the mercenary, and soon he fled the area. Not willing to let Bane escape, I chased after him without Skywalker's approval. As I chased after Bane, Skywalker shouted that they'd take the bounty hunter together, although I ignored him. Luring me to a dead-end corridor, Bane closed the blast door, which blocked Skywalker from helping me. Bane used his blaster pistol for fire at me; however, I easily deflected the shot, injuring Bane's right arm. I attacked him with my lightsaber, although Bane kicked it from my grasp. Using his weapon again, Bane attempted to fire at me weaponless, but with a quick grab to Bane's left arm, I elbowed Bane and flipped him to the ground. Not impressed with the bounty hunter's ability to fight without his weapons, I tried to telekinetically retrieve my fallen lightsaber, although Bane tricked me. Bane reached and grabbed my ankle and activated a paralyzing electric shock, which rendered me unconscious.

The bounty hunter placed his me in stun cuffs, and began to savor his victory over me. Pulling off one of my silka bead Padawan braids, Bane attached it to his belt as a trophy. I, who told him that I still wasn't impressed, reminded Bane that my master would rescue me. Sensing Skywalker and my strong bond, Bane activated the stun cuff's electric shock through his wrist gauntlet, as a way to increase Skywalker's struggle to rescue me. A B1 battle droid contacted Bane via comlink, and alerted Bane that an angry Jedi was approaching. Bane activated a ray shield to block me from escaping, which proved successful when I attempted to run at the ray shield and just bounced off it. Skywalker entered the room, and soon was greeted by Bane. Seeing me in grave danger, Skywalker began to be hasty to the bounty hunter; however, Bane told the Jedi Knight that if he pressed a button on his gauntlet, I would be sucked out of an airlock. The mercenary gave Skywalker the choice of sacrificing me, and kill him, or open the holocron. Though I feared for my life, I bravely tried to persuade Skywalker not to cooperate with the bounty hunter, thinking that killing Bane and retrieving the holocron was more important than my own life. However Skywalker didn't feel the same way; he cared about me more than he cared about the holocron so he chose to open the holocron for the bounty hunter.

Using the Force, Skywalker opened the holocron, and Bane placed the stolen Kyber memory crystal within before holding up the now readable holocron. With Bane distracted for a second, Skywalker telekinetically retrieved both his lightsaber and mine. Making quick work of Bane's two B2 super battle droid bodyguards, Skywalker noticed that Bane had opened the airlock, which threatened my life. Skywalker Force pushed a fragment of the droid at the ray shield control and saved me, although Bane had escaped the room with the holocron. We both exited the room, and began to chase after the mercenary, in retaliation. I, who had realized that we needed to get off the ship, demanded Skywalker to not chase after Bane, and instead return to Rex and the clones, who were waiting for us in the frigate's hangar bay. Acknowledging my claim, we both soon entered the hangar bay. Noticing that Rex and his men had secured an Sheathipede-class transport shuttle, we ran toward it. Above in the upper-deck level of the hangar, clone troopers Denal and Koho engaged Bane in a brief duel, which cost the lives of both clones. Disguising himself as Denal, Bane entered Skywalker's getaway ship and remanded hidden within the clone trooper armor. I, who believed that Bane had died, wanted to retrieve the seemly fallen holocron; however, Skywalker told me that there wasn't any time to do so, because the frigate was tearing itself apart.

Returning to the Resolute, Skywalker told me that he felt Bane's presence through the Force, although he had seen the bounty hunter fall to his death inside the frigate's hangar bay. I asked for my master's forgiveness, allowing me to take the blame, due to my actions. However, Skywalker insisted that the mission's failure was his fault from "start to finish."

Chasing a bounty hunter

"_Don't move, sleemo!_"  
>"<em>You aren't the child I was expecting to find.<em>"  
>"<em>Obviously.<em>"  
>"<em>You're quite clever, but naive.<em>"

―Cad Bane, before engaging I in a duel

Through the Force, the Council managed to pinpoint which children Bane would target. Unfortunately, Master Kenobi failed to prevent the bounty hunter from capturing a child on Rodia. I and Skywalker, however, were assigned to protect the young Gungan Roo-Roo Page on the planet of Naboo. Bane touched down near Page's home, located in the waterfall–surrounded Jan-gwa city and witnessed a Gungan mother place a small figure in a crib before leaving the room. Believing that she had left behind Page, the bounty hunter entered the nursery and pulled back the blanket, only to find a tooka doll in place of the expected baby. A moment later, I burst into the room, lightsaber drawn. Remarking on my combination of cleverness and naivety, Bane used his gauntlet's lanyard to ensnare my weapon and pull it away from me. The Duros fired his blaster at me, who rolled and ducked behind some furniture. Bane attempted to escape with his rocket boots but was confronted by Skywalker, who jumped and grabbed onto the hunter's boots. With the extra weight, Bane's boosters were disabled, and as the two tumbled onto a roof, the hunter's hat was knocked off. The pair struggled before landing on the ground, and the outmatched Bane looked up to see my lightsaber in his face.

The Duros was placed in binders, and I retrieved my braid jewelry that the hunter had previously taken from me as a trophy. Bane and the Xanadu Blood were taken to the Resolute; the hunter was placed in a shielded holding cell, while his starfighter was examined by us. Interrogated by Masters Kenobi and Mace Windu, Bane refused to reveal the whereabouts of the kidnapped children and the location of the holocron. The two Masters and Skywalker bound together and employed the Force to compel the strong-minded Bane to lead them to the stolen holocron—an act that came at the risk of destroying his mind and seemed to disturb me. Thrashing from his attempts at resisting the Jedi's influence, Bane eventually promised to take them to the holocron, albeit with the intention of leading them into a trap. The bound bounty hunter was escorted into a waiting T-6 shuttle, where he dictated the coordinates of the deep space Black Stall Station to his accompanying guards—Kenobi, Windu, and Clone Commander CC-2224, nicknamed "Cody."

While the Jedi Masters traveled to Black Stall Station, Skywalker and I were left to report to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; or rather, I was made to wait outside the door while the Chancellor conferred with Skywalker. Afterwards, we examined Bane's captured ship and by pinpointing where the bounty hunter had refueled, were able to ascertain that he had visited the planet of Mustafar which was several parsecs out of his way. The pair traveled to an installation on the volcanic planet, where they managed to overcome several nanny droids to rescue the two children captured by Bane. Windu and Kenobi on the other hand managed to retrieve the stolen holocron, though it came at the cost of Bane escaping once again.


	33. Logbook entry Stardate 28-05-2014

In recent weeks, it was pretty stressful, so I was glad to be able to relax for a few days. So Lixadry, Alexis and I decided to make a pure girls' night.

In the afternoon we went into town to pick out a few movies and buy something sweet to eat. So Lixadry and I went in the supermarket, while Alexis brought the films.

We were faced with a large selection of sweets.  
>"Hm ... what should we take?" asked Lixadry.<br>"No idea ... how about this" and I pointed to a large potato chip bag.  
>"Yes, take it with Soka. Oh and here and ... um ... this ..."<br>"Lixadry wait! I notice the same all down!"

Lixadry and I made us laugh on the way to the checkout, when someone pushed me, dropped everything and I easily struck my head on a shelf.

"Ouch ..."  
>"Soka everything ok? Wait I will clear it."<br>"Lixadry... no..."  
>"Hey you! What is this? Simply push someone and then go on! Your parents should have educated yourself better!"<br>"Lixadry come let it be good." I said softly.

Well, the person turned around slowly, it was a man about 19 years old, he walked closer towards Lixadry and the two were only a few inches apart. His gaze was dark and I felt something dark in force. What Lixadry not prevented her from talking to him, or rather to discuss.

"I was in a hurry little one!"  
>"Yes , we also imagine the times before ."<br>"I don't think so! What will make the two children?"  
>"We protect the galaxy from the Sith and the separatists. What do you say now?"<br>"Oh you two are Jedi? But since you probably a bit too young ..."  
>"Yes, yes, if you mean ..."<br>I came up with packed hands toward the both.  
>"Hey you've got a Togruta slave. They are really hard to get, believe me. I'm in this business, I know my way."<br>"She's not a slave, but my best friend and also a Jedi. So be careful what you say."  
>"All right, little one." And with these words he threw the two of us again a mischievous smile.<p>

We paid together and were on our way back to the temple.

Finally it was evening, we had just made ourselves comfortable, and there was a knock at my door. I opened it and in front of me was Jack, Alexis boyfriend.

"Um ... Hello" I said, slightly irritated.  
>"Hi Soka. I'm Jack and Alexis invited me."<br>He stepped inside. "Yes, please, come on in. And I'm Ahsoka ..." I muttered.

I just wanted to sit me down, when there was a knock again. I opened the door and Plo Koon stood in the doorway. "Lixadry please come. We have a common mission." "Bye Soka." "Yes see you later."

_-Oh no ... that can't be ... Lixadry goes, Alexis has her boyfriend and I may now have to watch a stupid love movie alone with the two.-_

Alexis and Jack kissed. "Hey guys ... I'll go ... just to fresh air ... let me give you my don't disturb" and with these words I went out.  
>I made a round of the temple when I saw Anakin in the meditation room.<p>

_-So he does every night up here, all alone.-_

Immediately, I grabbed a small stone, and let this float with the force over to him. I dropped the stone, Anakin was startled a bit and I started to giggle.

"Snips!"  
>"Sorry ... but that was too funny."<br>"Haha ... already clear. I want you let's see if you are in thoughts and I drop a stone."  
>"I'm not so scary like you."<br>"Say, have not you girls our common tonight?"  
>"But already ... but everyone has something else to do. So I thought I'd annoy you a bit."<br>"Would you have liked" he said with a mischievous smile and jumped up.

"Ahhh ..." I screamed and ran away, Anakin afterwards of course. I hid behind a corner when he suddenly said "Buh". "Ahhh ... are you crazy?" I asked and got a hiccup. Anakin laughed out loud "So Togruta get from scaring the hiccups?"  
>"No" I hiccuped and now he had to laugh even more. I rolled my eyes and went into the garden, he laughed afterwards. "Now stop" I said a little annoyed. He cleared his throat and looked at me seriously.<br>"Hicks, you ah."  
>"You know, we human drink a glass of water with holding one's nose."<br>"Yes it is a stupid idea."  
>"If you say so."<p>

He came slowly towards me, my heart began to race and my hands were a bit damp.

_-Oh great ... just now, when I have hiccups.- _

Our faces were only inches apart, and then he screamed again "Buhh".

_-Oh No! By the power ... now I would not have gone away and he do this... a good thing had the whole thing, my hiccups were gone. So my first kiss should take place without any hiccups. And Anakin is so careful... a dream man ... my dream man.–_

"Thank you Sky Guy. It is gone" I smiled brightly.  
>"Please. I like made that for you."<p>

And so we made our way to the temple.


	34. Logbook entry Stardate 29-05-2014

A few minutes later, I arrived in my room. Alexis and Jack were not already there, so I went to sleep. As I lay in bed, I fell asleep immediately.

And you're ready for your big day Soka? Yes Lixadry I'm just a bit nervous. It's obvious that you're. Come, I'll help you with your dress.

_I put on my floor-length, strapless wedding dress. This was heart-shaped at the neckline and cut free at the back, on the upper body, it glittered and the dress had a long train. Lixadry helped me to create the long veil and a diamond chain on._

**Thanks for everything Lixadry** **Oh ... Wow ... Ahsoka you look amazing ... just gorgeous.**

_I hugged Lixadry and together we made our way to the wedding ceremony. So many guests were coming and Plo Koon led me slowly down the aisle to my future husband. Plo Koon gave me him and my future husband gave me his hand. I put my in his and my eyes wandered slowly up at him. And it was... _

There was a knock at my door and I was torn from my vision. I immediately opened the door and Barriss stood before me.  
>"Hello, Ahsoka. I'm sorry about last time I acted so childish. Can you forgive me?" "Yeah Barriss. You're a good friend!"<p>

Together we went for breakfast, just as we sat down Anakin came to us and asked "May I put myself?" I nodded with a wide grin.  
>Today, training and meditation was on Anakin's and my plan. With Barriss we trained with our lightsabers. Barriss and I lost to Anakin, but as fast as I did not give up and ask for a rematch. But even these I lost again, my ambition to train was even more enhanced. Meditate I wanted, however, prefer to do it alone I wanted to find out more about my vision. I just started to focus on me, there came Jaylen Kos, a friend to me.<p>

"Hi Ahsoka. What are you doing?"  
>"Look, can you?" I said mischievously.<br>"Say Ahsoka, what do you think if we go together today on the feast in Coruscant? There are many people to be there and the Chancellor has also announced."  
>"Not willing to relocate. When and where?"<br>"In front of the temple at 8pm."  
>"Ok. See you there."<p>

It was 8pm and Jaylen was already waiting for me. Together we went to the center of town. He said "I'll get us something to drink. Wait here." "No... I'll come with you." But he was already gone. A few men looked at me and I felt uncomfortable. I walked slowly backwards and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I stammered.  
>"No, me."<br>I turned and saw ...  
>"Anakin!"<br>"Ahsoka!"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I also wanted to ask. I'm here with a friend, Jaylen Kos."  
>"Aha. I'm here with two buddies. Must go on. See you later."<br>I grabbed his hand and asked gently, "Please stay. Jaylen's been away for a while and no one else is here." He nodded and waved his friends.

"May I introduce Ahsoka that are Steven and Alex. Guys that is Ahsoka."  
>"Hello Beauty" Alex said and held out her hand.<br>"Um... hi."  
>"Anakin you've never mentioned how good she looks."<br>"I ... uh ... the ..."  
>I giggled and Anakin looked down, embarrassed.<br>_  
>-Now he has introduced me to his friends ... he is otherwise never much of himself and his life award. But I must mean a lot when he makes a gesture like him.-<em>

We talk, had a lot of fun and Alex flirted a lot with me, but I felt by our Master - Padawan -connection that it did not fit Anakin and he intervened . What I was very happy.

After some time Jaylen came back  
>"Soka who are they?" he asked in surprise.<br>"Good friends. You made me so just stand." I retorted.  
>"How did you just leave her alone?" ask Steven and Anakin in unison.<br>"Yes, because I wanted to get something to drink and then I saw a few other Padawans. Could yes just do not go."  
>"You can't leave a lady alone" replied Alex.<br>"If what would have happened to her, I would have made you responsible. Only that much is clear." said Anakin.

The festival was coming to an end, Jaylen and I went before, but I did not speak with Jaylen, when he suddenly was the last straw.

"Soka I really do not know why you're still pissed!"  
>"Hm ... could be that you are just let me have alone, even though you invited me."<br>"So what!? You can defend yourself yet."  
>"It's not about, but if you invite someone, the person should also come right back and spend time with the person. What you did not do!"<br>"Your stupid Skywalker was with you" he shouted and I stopped.  
>"Do not call him that!"<br>"I call him as I want. Clear! And if your parents could see you, they would be ashamed, because the daughter has changed a lot since she is his Padawan. I miss the old Soka!"  
>"Stop and let my parents out of here. We are all changing, not just me. You're just jealous because I got Skywalker."<br>"I'm not !" And he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me against a wall.

I would leave him, but he held me firmly. Since we saw a woman and screamed for help. But now Jaylen not let me go. "Jaylen you're hurting me." I said softly.  
>Anakin and his friends rushed to the woman, who showed us. Anakin grabbed Jaylen, this let go of my wrist and he and Alex made sure that he calmed down. Steven came up to me and put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Let me see Ahsoka. I'm a doctor." said Steven. I looked into his eyes and held out my hand. "Everything ok. You should keep your hand cool when you're back in the temple, so that you will not blue." "Thank you, Steven."<p>

At last Jaylen had calmed down and Anakin came up to us and hugged me. We said goodbye to the two and so we made our way to the Jedi Temple.


	35. Logbook entry Stardate 30-05-2014

Hi,So I have made you a surprise episode of Ahsoka's life as a Padawan. Tomorrow comes the next part.  
>Please, tell me what you are thinking.<br>Enjoy it!

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>The next morning I was already with Lixadry in the training hall and practiced close combat.<p>

"Say Soka how's it going with you and Skywalker?"  
>"I haven't told him, and I will not, if you mean that."<br>"Why? You two are so cute together and yet you see the two of you always with such a look at..." and she batted her eyelashes.  
>"Don't know ... I don't want to destroy it between us..."<br>"Ahsoka" I heard Shaak Ti say.  
>"Yes Master."<br>"You've got a single mission. Here are the documents. Best you pack in about 40 minutes it goes off."  
>"Thank you."<br>"We see ourselves Soka." said Lixadry.  
>"See you."<p>

I went to my room, grabbed my bag and let the way the Act.  
>"Ahhhh..." I screamed and threw the file through my room.<p>

_-That can't be true! Now I must protect the Senator of Naboo on a celebration on Naboo... great! Anakin ensures that she leave us alone and I can now play babysitter here. Just great!– _

I was so angry that I grabbed a couple of pillows and threw them to the door. But it was just opened by Anakin "Ahs..." and already a pillow met him in the face.

"Ahsoka!"  
>"WHAT!... Oh Master..."<br>"What is going on here?"  
>"Uh ... I've got a single mission, which is good. But if I may, or must this ... this ... "<br>"Yes?"  
>"Oh, nothing. I should probably be happy."<br>"You should really Ahsoka. Not every Padawan gets so soon a own mission."

He helped me to locate the file together, as he gave me the papers, our fingers touched and we both were a little red in the face. Anakin stood up, put his hand on the neck and said, "You should go." He accompanied me to the hangar and now he saw the reason why I was so angry.  
>"Oh no. Ahsoka wait. I want you to take care of you and you don't unnecessarily venturing out into danger. Finally, I need you even more."<br>" I will do Sky Guy" hugged him and walked past Padme, she looked angry at me, in the cruiser.

Once in the cockpit, I explained the cloning our job, as someone interrupted me "Commander Tano, yet goes no briefing. We need to work on it even more comfortable." I recognized the voice among the thousands again and when I turned I saw the person to do so. It was Sky Guy!

"Hey what are you doing here?"  
>"I thought my "little" Padawan may need help." he grinned cheekily.<br>"I don't believe it. I believe that the Master can't survive a single second without his Padawan."  
>"Haha... very funny. Think so, but where is the fun without you."<p>

The clones laughed softly and when I was all turned around immediately silent, saluted briefly and went to their respective posts.

"Sky Guy what is really going on?"  
>"I'm doing a few days vacation on Naboo and still clarify a few things because of the divorce."<br>"Oh, and randomly take the holiday as long as my mission?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"Well excuse me, I must tell the Senator still my plan. One of us has indeed protect the galaxy." I said, laughing.  
>"Yes Commander" said Anaki , saluting .<p>

On the way past him, I rolled my eyes and slapped him gently on the shoulder. I walked down the aisle and came directly to Padme's room.

"Senator Amidala, may I come in?"  
>"Yes Commander."<br>"Senator, we reach the planet Naboo in just under an hour. I'll show you briefly my strategy. So as soon as we landed, we'll take you to the castle and if you visit at the festival, including your speech, we will sent the soldiers hiding in the crowd, while I'll be by your side."  
>"If you mean, Commander. But the people of Naboo aren't hostile and respect me all."<br>"That may be, but we prefer to play it safe before something happens. Finally, there is war. I'll go now, if something should be, Senator, I'm at your disposal."  
>"Yes Commander Tano."<p>

I bowed and went out. On the way into the cockpit Roko (CT-2255) came to me. Immediately we talked, I realized that he was very distant to me. But for that I had just a little time, eventually we ended up the same on Naboo.

_- I have to worry about me later. -_

When we reached the landing zone of Naboo, I saw a huge crowd of people on the hangar. The crowd screamed when the door opened and Padmè was waving to the crowd. I immediately sent two soldiers to her side, just as I was, then Anakin held my wrist.

"Ahsoka, please take care of yourself and see you later in the speech."  
>"I Mach. See you later." and ran to Padmè.<p>

We escorted the Senator to the castle without incident and I went in search of my room. After about what felt like two hours of searching I found it. At the other end of the castle and overlooking at a castle wall.

_- That's the only extra! Is probably jealous of me, but I did not let it get away. To me she bites off a tooth. -_

I lay down on my bed and slept. There was a knock at my door, opened my ocean blue eyes and saw that it was short was 8pm and at 7.30pm the Senator had her speech. Bypassing I threw open the door and stood in front of a clone to pick me up. Together, we were on our way. We picked Padmè and made our way through the festival.  
>At the last minute we arrived and Padmè stepped to the podium, immediately she began her speech. I stood a little off to the crowd to keep in mind, as I saw Anakin. He waved smiling and I did the same, only not quite as flashy. Padmè spoke of the war, the people and much more. After the speech, I went towards Padmè Amidala when I felt a sharp pain. My hand automatically grabbed at my stomach from where the pain came and when I raised it because I saw blood.<p>

"Padmè! Go! We must get away from here!"

**To be continued ...**


	36. Logbook entry Stardate 31-05-2014

I grabbed her arm and pulled her after me. The crowd was excited and make cried, as shot fell again. For a moment, I turned away from her, but when I wanted to tell her something, she was a little further forward and shouted "Help a Sith wants to kidnap me! Help! Sith!" pointing in my direction.

"No! I'm not a Sith! I'm a Jedi!"

But it was too late, because a man lunged at me and rammed a knife into my belly.

"Ah..." I screamed and pushed him down with the power of me.

I activated my lightsaber and stood carefully on. "I'm not a Sith!"  
>Blood ran down to my waist and I felt that I was pale. A group of men came to me "Go away ... I will not hurt you." While I pulled the knife out of me.<br>"Get her! Go!" cried one of the group.  
>I fell to my knees and held my lightsaber for protection against me.<p>

"Commander Tano" I heard a clone .  
>"Here ... here I'm" I cried.<br>"General Skywalker I have her!"

Anakin rushed over to me and carried me bridal style, while I pulled the trigger my wound firmly. A clone make sure that the angry crowd of me kept my distance. He brought me to the castle, far away from the crowd. I coughed and spat blood here.

"Anakin..."  
>"Everything Ok, Ahsoka. Soon we'll have it."<p>

He laid me gently on my bed and held my hand until the doctor came .  
>"Doctor, you must help her."<br>"Yes I do, but you need out."  
>"No Anakin ... stay here."<br>"I'll be right back. He promises."  
>I did not let go his hand, but he looked at me and I understood immediately. The doctor made all the necessary investigations and operated on me in-house operating room.<p>

When I woke up from the anesthesia, I saw a worried Anakin, who was holding my hand. I looked around and I was in my room in the castle.

"Well ... how are you?"  
>"Go already. My stomach hurts, I feel dizzy and weak somehow."<br>"This is going back. You've lost a lot of blood because you were attacked. I'll get you a glass of water."  
>"No" and held his hand tighter "Please don't. I want you to stay here."<br>"Yeah" he said softly.

And the next moment he lay down on my bed, stroking me over my cheek and kissed me on it. Again, I took his hand and laid my head on his chest. He told me about his trip, as I gently and safely asleep in the arms of Anakin Skywalker.

I'm not a Sith! How do you know that? In any Jedi hidden deep lies a Sith. Believe me. No... I don't think so. I do not look like that! The people of Naboo believes something else and when a nation starts, others will also see you as a Sith. … Sith! Sith! Sith! Sith! ...

I tore my eyes and breathed quickly. "I'm not a Sith" I mumbled and looked to Anakin, he slept quiet and peaceful.  
><em><br>- He looks just as good and as he was worried about me ... oh ... what I would do without him. We are already blind, so a relationship, there are very rare among Master and Padawan. A day without Anakin is like a day without air to breathe. It means so much to me! – _

I stood up and felt like everything was spinning, but I had to fresh air. My thoughts were on the incident today, my feet touched the pavement of the terrace and it was easy fresh, so I got a little goose bumps. A few steps I made yet, but then I realized how weak I was and sat down in the wicker chairs on the balcony. My eyes stared into the night sky of Naboo, I saw stars, 2 moons, and it escaped me a smile. But then I heard some voices from the castle park.

"We don't want Sith here" shouted a man.  
>"The Jedi should destroy her immediately." yelled another.<br>"Why did you attack the Jedi, so as I said you've Senator? To me she does not appear like a betrayer." said a woman gently.  
>"I don't know, but I'll sort it out." said Padmè.<br>"I always knew that Togruta monsters are after what one hears from others! Yes you live like savages! Most of them are slaves that can be accommodated those of the Jedi Council?" replied a woman with a child in hand.  
>"Senator Amidala, what's going on here?" asked the queen Neeyutnee.<br>"Your Highness" said Padmè and all bowed to her.  
>"How can you talk about such an honorable Jedi! We owe them our support in the fight against the separatists, and in addition, it has saved you life, Senator. Therefore, I forbid you to talk about them or any other Jedi. Do I make myself clear?" said the Queen.<br>"Yes, your Highness." they all said in unison.

_- The Queen must be very nice if she is committed to me, even though they do not even know me properly. Whether she knows Anakin? Maybe she puts everything right, because Amidala it will certainly not do. - _

"Hey Ahsoka, what are you doing out here? You have to really recover, so why do not wake me. "  
>"Sky Guy you scared me."<br>"I did not want to. So ... "  
>"I needed fresh air to collect my thoughts. I did not wake you, because you are so ... um ... looking peacefully."<br>"Oh, Ahsoka."  
>"Um, tell me, you think I'm a monster?"<br>"WHAT? How do you say that?"  
>"I just heard a few inhabitants and my Togruta are monsters and I was a Sith."<br>"Ok that's enough! What falls where a. A Jedi …Padawan ... I filtered clear right now."  
>He was about to go storm, as I jumped out of the chair.<p>

"No ... Ahhh ..."  
>"Ahsoka ..." Anakin rushed to my side.<p>

He took with one hand my and the other he put around my waist. I had to cough, and while I saw some blood.  
>"Oh no" I breathed.<br>"What?"  
>He turned my head carefully and looked at me. I quickly wiped the blood from his lips.<br>"I'll get the doctor quickly and you lay down to bed."

Immediately I lay me down, Anakin left the room and I closed my eyes. A few minutes on it, the door opened and I heard footsteps, feminine steps, this I recognized the shoes.  
>"You're like the plague. Why I will not let you go! The Blue Shadow Virus has not killed you, Bane did not make it , now the assassin ... Anakin can not let you go is not easy, but me already."<p>

She grabbed a pillow, this tended in the direction of my head, I opened my eyes and fought back. Then even Anakin came into the room.

"Padmè! Go out of here. Immediately."  
>"But Ani, it is not worth it."<br>"I said NOW! And Ahsoka is worth it is my Padawan and a good friend."

With that, he slammed the door behind her. Slowly, he came up to me and touched me gently on the shoulder. I looked him straight in the eye.  
>"I'm not no Sith and a monster." I said softly.<br>"I know that. You are my snips."  
>I grabbed his tunic and pulled him gently down to me and gave him a quick kiss.<p>

_- At this moment, my heart was beating so fast and it made little leaps into the air. And when our lips touched for a moment I forgot everything around me. His lips are so soft and I wish I would have never stopped. But I had to ... - _

"Uh ... Ahsoka ... for ... um ... was that?" he asked embarrassed stammering.  
>"For everything in the last time. Thank you Anakin Skywalker."<br>"Uh ... you."

The doctor came in, I got up and Anakin gave me this grip. My association was from and the doctor examined the wound, even with a scan.  
>"So far as I know everything is fine. That may still be a bit with the blood, but would have to be gone tomorrow. Know that when you worry. In the next few days, however, you ought to take it easy - no big effort."<br>"I'll be careful. Thank you Doctor."  
>"Gladly."<p>

Anakin helped me the dressing again to lay, we lay down to sleep again. Anakin fell asleep faster than I, but I finally slept with the following thoughts one.

_-I kissed him ... well not really ... but at least he was actually speechless and embarrassed. Was I by Sky Guy did not know until now. I'm so happy.-_


	37. Logbook entry Stardate 04-06-2014

From outside I heard the birds singing, the sun was shining in my room and I opened my sleepy eyes, saw through my window the forests of Naboo. My feet touched the ground, so I made my way to the balcony, pushed the white transparent curtain aside and stepped out. Once there, I took a couple of times a summer breeze a, felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and enjoyed it to have my rest for a few minutes.

However, with the rest, it was over quickly when I heard arguing the Queen of Naboo loudly with Senator Amidala. I rolled my ocean blue eyes, went inside, changed my clothes and looked after the breakfast room. With my little discovery tour through the castle, I saw a glass door, I opened it and stood on a large, flower-filled terrace and at the table sat the Queen.

"Oh ... good morning your highness" I greeted her with a short bow.  
>"Good morning Jedi. Please sit down." and she pointed to an empty chair next to her.<br>"Thank you." and I took a seat.  
>"What is your Jedi?"<br>"Ahsoka Tano and sorry I'm not a Jedi now, but a Padawan."  
>"Ah ok. Ahsoka take what you like, it's enough for everyone."<br>"Gladly." and I reached immediately after the pancakes with strawberries.  
>"Where are you from?"<br>"I!? I'm from Coruscant, but original from Shili."  
>"Why original? Togruta yet live on Shili or am I wrong."<br>"No you not be mistaken. I was from an early age makes very force intense, on our planet Shili my village was attacked, my mother brought me to safety and the Jedi Master Plo Koon has brought me to the temple. This is the short version."  
>"Ok and your parents."<br>I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"Oh... that I'm sorry. But you will he find out for sure."<br>"Yes I will, otherwise I am the last Tano."

We both still talked delicious, until the Senator came.

"Your Highness, I must speak with you."  
>"What is Padmè?"<br>"It's about something that does not concern a Padawan."  
>The Queen looked at me.<br>"Thank you and see you later."  
>"See you, Ahsoka."<p>

When I walked past Padmè, I saw her on with a menacing, evil eye.  
>On the way to my room I Anakin came under.<p>

"There you are. Come, I will show you something. Oh and excuses do not apply Ahsoka."  
>"Well, but I must not overexert myself."<p>

After about 30 minutes we reached a fork in the road, turned left and behind an old tree, we reached a small stream. In the creek granite stones were placed as a transition, a cool air rose up through the leaves of the trees kept falling sunlight. Together we crossed the small obstacle.

After about another 5 minutes walk told Sky Guy "Now close your eyes."  
>I narrowed my eyes, Anakin led me and then he whispered in my ear "Can they open again."<p>

"Oh ... WOW!"

We faced a huge flower meadow. It bloomed a lot of different flowers, such as orchids and the smell was just wonderful. I turned to Anakin, with large bright eyes and a smile to.

"You know, I've found the place today morning and I ... well ... thought ... the place you will like it."  
>"And how Sky Guy!"<p>

Shortly thereafter, we hugged and I felt like he relaxed in my arms.  
>"Thank you for this place."<br>We are broke and we strolled through the meadow.


	38. Logbook entry Stardate 05-06-2014

As we walked through the meadow I had to think about my visions, so I spoke to Anakin it.

"Master, I must tell you something."  
>"Yes Snips."<br>"I recently had another vision. This time it came to my wedding... I saw myself in the wedding dress, Plo led me to the altar and Lixadry is my maid of honor. I was about to see my husband, but then Barriss knocked on my door. What does it all mean?"  
>"Ahsoka the best is we talk to Obi-Wan or Yoda about it. Maybe it's someone else, a family member, and you put yourself into it."<br>"Hm... Ok. Then we speak with Master Kenobi about it once we are back at home."  
>"Good. Oh how Ahsoka was your wedding dress?"<br>"You would probably like to know!"  
>"Yes, even you."<br>"This is my little secret Sky Guy. Then you have to marry me, if you want to know. I like it in any case."  
>"Oh well. Be careful what you say, otherwise I'll do it yet! Too bad... I thought you might need the opinion of a man."<br>"This brings but misfortune. You know that."  
>"Yes, yes. The dress of Padmè I should choose it with her, now I know why the marriage went wrong."<br>"Oh Sky Guy..."

After the long walk we returned to the castle. Anakin walked a few feet in front of me when I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. I stopped abruptly, took me to my stomach and grimaced in pain my face. Anakin spoke with the Queen Neeyutnee, the view of the Queen walked in my direction and her eyes widened.

"Oh God... Ahsoka!" and she ran up to me, Anakin behind her.  
>"It's already... Ah..." I cried the two opposed.<br>"Guard! Guard!"  
>"Yes, your Highness."<br>"Get my personal physician. Immediately!"  
>"Ouch..." and I flinched.<p>

The Queen Neeyutnee and Anakin led me back to the terrace. Once there I lay down on the lounger and the doctor came.

"Doctor, Commander Tano has a lot of pain, so I ask you that you must help her." said Neeyutnee.  
>"Of course, your highness."<p>

The doctor carefully took off the bandage and when he saw that the wound was bleeding. He pressed something on the wound and I cried.

"Stop it! You hurt Ahsoka! So stop!"Anakin shouted angry and I felt like he was upset.

The Queen and a guard kept Anakin, from the fact that he pulled the doctor away, from me.  
>Once again escaped me an outcry and every cry broke Anakin's heart.<p>

"We have to sew again, because the seam is open. I'll bring her immediately to the hospital wing."

About 20 minutes later, I opened my eyes, looked around and saw Neeyutnee and Anakin, both ran in my room up and down.

"Anakin" I said weakly, he rushed up to me and took my hand.  
>"Ahsoka everything is all right. I'm with you."<br>"I think I should prefer in the next few days. What do you mean?"  
>"I think so too Snips."<br>"Thank you your highness."  
>"Not for Ahsoka. We'll see you later." And she left the room.<p>

I put my free hand on his cheek, he and I had to smile. My eyes closed, my hand broke up and he took mine also in his.

"I'll stay with you, Ahsoka." He whispered.

That night I slept very restless while Anakin was asleep on a chair. Suddenly I woke up because I heard a noise from outside on the balcony.

"Sky Guy... Anakin" I cried softly.

He turned his head to me, came up to me and I gestured toward the balcony. He immediately went into the direction as a dove shape. Anakin activated his lightsaber, but the figure shot with a blaster on us. Anakin fought the shots with his lightsaber with ease. He urged the assassin on the wall, holding the blue blade to his throat and spoke.

"Who are you?"

I got up and turned on the light. But what we saw shocked us both. The assassin was a clone! I sat back to bed.

"Helmet down." Anakin said.  
>The clone didn't move since led Anakin his lightsaber even further on his neck. It only lacked a few millimeters, then the clone would die.<p>

"I don't say it again... so?"  
>Again, he didn't move.<br>"NOW!" and Anakin was about to swing his lightsaber, as the clone raised a hand. The whirring of his lightsaber stopped abruptly. The clone took off his helmet and came out from under the face of Roko.

"Roko" it escaped out of Anakin.

Roko looked at me and suddenly I felt great anger. I let my lightsaber with the power to float in my hand, activated it and threw it towards Roko. But Anakin caught it with the force.

"I'm sorry, General Skywalker."  
>"You need not apologize to me, but with my Padawan. As quickly as possible, otherwise I let her to get rid of you and believe me, a Jedi can do other things."<br>"Commander Tano, I'm really sorry."

I looked at him briefly, turned my gaze and Anakin called in two guards.

"Bring him into the dungeon and bring Captain Rex, the 501st Legion, a message. He should come and convict the betrayer to Coruscant. I and Ahsoka stay here so she can recover."  
>"Yes sir." They both said, saluting and led Roko out of my room.<p>

Anakin came up to me, knelt in front of me and gently took my head in his hands. A tear ran down my cheek and he looked me straight in the eye, while he wiped away the tears.

"It's ok Ahsoka. It will be all right."

I nodded, he helped me up and took me into the bathroom. In the bath arrived, I turned on the faucet at a sink and held my hands under it. The water was cold and I washed my face. It was so refreshing and I felt better already.

I came out of the bathroom when Anakin helped me back to bed and he pulled the curtain back in front of the balcony door.

"Sky Guy, can I talk to you?"  
>"Sure. Fire away."<br>"How could Roko that do? I haven't done anything to him."  
>"I know with certainty that someone has him up to do it. A clone is there to follow orders from a admiral, commander or general, and not to kill the person. The only question is who."<br>"I think I know who it was..."  
>"Come on, tell me!"<br>"Ok. Padmè Amidala has made such a suggestion when she was in here just before you came."  
>"WHAT!"<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>"She can experience when I'm back in Coruscant. I hope Roko can attest to this as well. "<br>"You think I don't tell the truth... I knew it."  
>"But. Of course, Ahsoka. It's just hard to believe that I'm married to such a woman."<br>"Soon no more Sky Guy... then you are free and can enjoy your life again."  
>"Thank you, Snips."<p> 


	39. Logbook entry Stardate 06-06-2014

The rest of the night I slept badly. I woke up again and again not only because of the assassination attempt, but also because of the pain. Slowly, I reached for the glass of water, but instead to grab it, I threw it down. Just before it came up on the ground, I held it on with the power.

"Phew ..." I breathed, and breathed a small sigh.

I left the float glass back on the nightstand and fell back into my pillow. A few minutes later I was staring at the ceiling wall, then wandered my gaze over to Anakin, who was sleeping in the chair. Then I suddenly had an idea. I grabbed the pillow next to me, put me on it carefully and threw the pillow on Anakin. He looked over at me and asked, "Everything okay with you? Do you need something?"  
>"Yes and no. I can not sleep."<br>"For that you wake me?"  
>"You said, I can always wake you. Would need to express yourself better Sky Guy."and grinned cheekily.<br>"Oh yes. What will you do?"  
>"I don't know. You didn't happen to have a film here?"<br>"No, unfortunately not. I'm sorry. But we can talk a little more if you want."  
>"Ok."<p>

So talked Anakin and I are still a while until we fell asleep about everything.

After 2 days I was finally able to adopt my bed and room. Anakin and I decided to go into town. Anakin had Obi-Wan promised to bring a special blend of tea, there is this only on Naboo.

"Sky Guy, I think that's not a good idea after what recently happened."  
>"Hm… may be, but you need to regain confidence in the people and they have, too. Here put this on."<br>"You sound just like Mace Windu." I laughed.

He threw his Jedi cloak to me. I drew this, looked at him and he said "Looks good, maybe a bit too long. Don't move, Snips." and then the extra fabric was separated, thanks to his lightsaber. So we were on our way.

We reached after a short walk to town and my safety, I pulled the hood a little deeper into my face.

"Don't worry Snips. I'm with you." he whispered and I smiled out shortly under the hood.

Anakin went to the tea booth and looked at the varieties as I looked through a few books at another booth, I also wanted a few as Anakin. A very old book jumped in my eye. The cover of the book looks much worn, on the cover, standing in a golden flourishes font "rulers and their planet." As I flipped through the book, I realized that the pages are already much worn and it is very weighty.

"Oh you have a good taste."  
>"Thank you." and suggested to one side.<br>"The two I know... these are the rulers of Shili and who is the baby on her arm..."

"It's best to buy the book, I'm not a library." and ripped the book from my hand.  
>"Do you know more about the family from Shili?"<br>"Can be... so what's next?"  
>"Yeah, well. How much?"<br>"30 credits."  
>"Let's say 20 credit, because it already looks so shabby and the info, free of charge."<br>"Deal." And handed me the book and I paid.  
>"The Info..."<br>"The family are King and Queen of Shili. After 2 years in office, the queen gave birth to her first child, a daughter. Shili was attacked about 4 years later and the daughter was kidnapped by the Sith. Now she has to be a Sith. The Queen has never recovered from this loss, since only remained in the castle only on special occasions she came out. The king became a tyrant. As far as the rumors, but more I do not know."  
>"Thank you."<p>

When I turned Anakin stood in front of me and looked at me questioningly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. Together we went into a side street, I pulled my hood off and he stood with his arms crossed in front of me.

"Just look at the book." He flipped around in it.  
>"What's so interesting about it?"<br>"This." And I hit the side of Shili on.  
>"And..."<br>"These are the ruler of Shili with her daughter. The daughter has the same white spots like me... and they are like a fingerprint - unique! The seller has said that the daughter was kidnapped at age 4 by the Sith. I was four years old when I came to the temple. Perhaps there were no Sith, but Jedi. And the Queen came from the same village as my mother. These are not coincidences Anakin! I need it urgently to find out what's behind it."  
>"Ok, that would really be too many coincidences. Would you now like to go to Shili to search for your family."<br>"Well, yes... but it probably will not go..."  
>"I'll see what I can do, Ahsoka."<p>

Anakin saw a shuttle flying over us. "This must be Rex. Come with me." he said and pulled the hood over me.

We were almost at the landing site, when a shot rang out and a few people cried. We immediately ran to the runway, while my hood flew backwards. When we arrived, Roko was on the ground and the place was cordoned off by a few clones of the 501st.

"Rex! What happened?"  
>"General Skywalker, it was a shot from the crowd, Roko was hit and died on the spot. A couple of my men have cordoned off immediately. If I may ask, what Roko has done?"<br>"He wanted to kill Ahsoka, the Senator of Naboo should have put him. Now we'll never know."  
>"Someone wanted to kill the Little one?! Hm... I can see the Senator not entirely sympathetic, because she looks at Ahsoka always so comic, so spiteful."<br>"Thank you Rex, for your honesty."  
>"No problem, General."<p>

I walked slowly to Anakin and Rex over, cried as a woman "Attention! Behind you, the Sith! "

Anakin activated his lightsaber, quickly turned around and almost hit me, if I had not jumped to the side.

"What is this Sky Guy!"  
>"Oh God, Ahsoka... I'm sorry."<br>"Madam where is the Sith." said Rex.  
>"Behind you."<br>Rex and Anakin looked at me.  
>"This should be the Sith?" Rex asked in astonishment.<br>"Yes, she wanted to kill the senator."  
>"I'm not a Sith!" I shouted.<br>"That's right. She is a Jedi and no Sith." Anakin said to the people.  
>"But..." a man shouted.<p>

Now Anakin was angry and yelled

"She is not a Sith, but MY Padawan!"

The mass was immediately shut, I took Anakin's arm and he looked at me angrily.  
>"Are you okay Sky Guy... please calm down." I said softly.<p>

He took a few deep, loosened his fists and said "Captain, you do everything departure ready. We fly to the Resolute."  
>"Yes, General."<p>

A few minutes later we left Naboo and flew aboard the cruiser Resolute.


	40. Logbook entry Stardate 07-06-2014

We reached the Resolute for a short stopover. Together with Rex, we were on our way to Admiral Yularen.

"Good day General Skywalker. How can I help you?"  
>"Admiral how far we are from Shili?"<br>"About a hyper jump and then another hour by shuttle. You don't want just to travel to the planet?"  
>"Now you tell Admiral... we could stop by on Shili."<br>"But..."  
>"But nothing. Put you short on Shili."<br>"Why did I have of all, just come to Skywalker." muttered Yularen.  
>"Is there something Admiral?"<br>"No, General Skywalker. Guys you have heard the general, so is short on Shili."

I looked at Anakin and thanked him. Anakin stopped on the bridge while I went to my room on the Resolute. I immediately opened the book and read something about the rulers of Shili.  
><em><br>- So many coincidences there are not... I hope I can talk to them to find out if there really are my parents. -  
><em>  
>After the announced time we reached Shili. Rex sat down briefly to my village. A few minutes later we reached there, we landed and went.<br>_  
>- Oh when the power! Soon I'm at home and I hope that I see my parents again. Then I can imagine them Lixadry and Anakin. -<em>

Us a few residents came under and many looked at me with wide eyes. Suddenly a child grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. Rex and Anakin followed us.

"Kira! Kira!"  
>"Here Mammy! Look who I brought with me."<br>"Oh a Jedi."  
>"Good day." I said and took her hand.<br>"Hello."  
>"Can you tell us where the chief is?"<br>"Yes this is my husband. Follow me. If I may ask, why are you here?"  
>"Something Private, ma'am." said Anakin and looked at me.<br>"Oh... of course. So here we are. Honey, you have guests!"  
>"I'm coming." The man muttered.<p>

We talked about my background, but unfortunately the man did not know my parents and a family Tano has never existed in the village. When we were done, the chief invited us to a Moon Festival.

"What exactly is the Moon Festival?" said Rex.  
>"The Moon Festival is for the missing princess. Each year, on the day of her disappearance, we pray for their return."<br>"Disappeared? I thought she was kidnapped by the Sith, the stories." said Anakin.  
>"Oh no... we do not believe. The girl is indeed makes intense... but a Sith... never."<p>

The whole village including us ate at a large table in honor of the Princess when suddenly from a distance appeared lights. When the convoy stopped moving, a couple got out and I immediately recognized who the two.

"Anakin, those are the queen and king of Shili."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Yes." I said behind Anakin out looking.

The couple came up to us, I had a strange feeling and both greeted us.

"May I introduce ourselves: I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, and my Padawan ..."  
>"Ahsoka!" ended the Queen set.<p>

I saw Anakin in surprise, who shrugged his shoulders and then my eyes fell back to the queen.

"Yes my name is Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

The queen fell in front of me on her knees, took my hand and smiled at me. The people around us bowed and the king came slowly toward me.

"Oh... are times see how great you become and so pretty. Why didn't you report you?"  
>"Um... who are you?"<br>"Ahsoka... I'm Mom and dad... Soka, darling?"

I moved my hands from her and was so shocked by what and was about to turn around to Anakin. When I the King from the missed nothing a slap. I immediately closed my eyes to suppress my anger and grabbed my right cheek.

"What was that?! Simply a Jedi to beat." said Anakin angry and stood protectively in front of me, while Rex threw an eye on me.

"Soka! Why didn't you reported on our letters? And why you're diving now on at once? Do you know what we went through?" shouted my father rage and disappointment.

"I... uh... I..." I stuttered.  
>"Treasure the best we talk everything on the castle and not here in front of all the people." said the queen, looking to be close to me, but Anakin didn't allow this after the slap in the face for now.<p>

After a ¾ hour we arrived at the castle and we sat in the living room. After a period of silence Anakin said,

"So... you are the parent of Snips... I mean Ahsoka."  
>"Yes, exactly. Why Snips, Mr. Skywalker?" asked my mother and sought eye contact.<br>"Ahsoka was assigned to me, how should I say, she was a bit cheeky."  
>"Our Soka cheeky?"<br>"Oh yes, believe me, she can already be quite snippy and such."  
>"Hey Sky Guy, don't talk so about me. I'm your student, so I did all of you. Be careful what you say, it all falls back on you."<br>"Sky Guy?"  
>"Came just so out of my mouth." I said with a grin and they both began to laugh.<br>"General Skywalker, how does our Soka so?" My father asked.

"I can not complain. She's great." and smiled at me a little embarrassed.  
>"I hear it gladly."<p>

My parents told the story with the teddy bear and other memories of my childhood.

_- This may be just my parents, no one else knows this information. - _

And now I burst into tears...  
>"I've missed you so Mom and Dad. I thought you are dead and you didn't recognize in the painting... and..." I sobbed and Anakin ran his hand over my back.<br>"My Soka."

Both hugged me and I let my emotions run free. We were about 10 minutes so that, when suddenly my dad said:

"Skywalker and Captain Rex, you remain safe here tonight, right?"  
>"Gladly your highness."<p>

My mom showed us our bedroom and I had to call immediately Lixadry, so I grabbed my comlink and called Lixadry.

"Lixadry you do not believe... I've found my parents!"  
>"WHAT! Oh when the force Soka. That is great. Now we are finally together."<br>"You'll stay still my sister?"  
>"Sure Soka. Sisters Forever!"<br>"You I'll call you again tomorrow on, it knocked."  
>"See you."<p>

When I opened the door, I saw at first no, but when I looked down a bit, I saw standing a little Togruta. Anakin came up to me, leaned over and asked little ones:  
>"Well, who are you?"<br>"I'm Skyla and you?"  
>"Anakin and Ahsoka is."<br>"Then you're my sister! And Anakin is your husband?"  
>"No... Anakin is not my husband, but my master. Finally, I want to be a Jedi."<br>"Oh... okay."

Anakin took the little one up and so three of us went to my room.


	41. Logbook entry Stardate 08-06-2014

The three of us sat down on my bed and my little sister began to speak.

"You're now my sister, now you stay here forever?"  
>"No. I want to be a Jedi and have to go back to the temple."<br>"But you stay Anakin?"  
>"Unfortunately not... I also have to go back and Ahsoka assist in the training."<br>"Oh..."

Skyla grimaced and began to cry.  
>"Hey little one, I'll come visit you." I said.<p>

But she began to cry even more, as Anakin took her in his arms.  
><em>- Oh... he can so good with children. -<em>

Skyla squeezed Anakin on the bed, he has made it easy for her, otherwise he is not so weak, she looked at him smiling and fell on his belly. Also, Anakin began to laugh, because Skyla pushed me back and I fell to Anakin. My sister had to laugh so much that she fell over. For a while we were so on my bed, when the door opened and my parents were in the room. Sky Guy immediately jumped out of bed, wishing a good night and left.  
><em><br>- Oh great! Now I have parents and don't knock. It was such a beautiful moment... parents! – _

Skyla ran to our Mom and picked up my sister. Both told me why they have a 2nd child, although it did not allow the custom.  
><em><br>- Ok. I think I should say a few details about Skyla ...  
>Skyla is 4 years old, is not force intensive and like plants about everything. She loves to play and be happy in the great outdoors.<br>My parents didn't know if I was still alive, since I got no letters, so I couldn't answer. They wrote 2-3 times a week. I have to discuss it with the Council when we are back at home. And there has to be a successor, they decided to have another child. I always wanted a sister and now I have two Lixadry and Skyla! -_

We wished each other a good night and a few minutes later I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up very late, it was against 10am. So I decided to go eat breakfast. I went through the gears, as I passed an open balcony door and saw who I sit outside and eat with relish. Just Skyla and Anakin! I immediately went to the two of them over, because I saw that Anakin peeled Skyla an apple and cut it into bite-sized pieces, Skyla was very happy.

"Good morning, Ahsoka."  
>"Morning you two. Well what are you doing?"<br>"Breakfast." Skyla laughed and shoved a piece of apple in his mouth.  
>"May I eat with?"<br>"Sure, Snips."  
>"Ok."<br>"Thank you."

We enjoyed our breakfast until Skyla jumped up and Anakin duke behind. He was about to drink a sip of tea as the cup flew over the tunic.

"Skyla, not so fast."  
>"Good, Anakin."<p>

I grabbed an apple and ran after me. A few moments later, we arrived in a greenhouse.

"This is my kingdom... here I plant flowers that Daddy takes along to me from his travels."  
>"They are very beautiful." said Anakin.<br>"I find it too." I agreed to Sky Guy.

She showed us her favorite flower, a blue orchid. Anakin and Skyla are exclude super, but I felt out of place, so I walked slowly back towards the terrace. I arrived at Mom and she asked anxiously "Soka, is everything all right?"  
>"Yes... yes..." and went to my room, locked the door and lay down on my bed.<p>

_- I finally had a family! My parents and even a sister. But I felt out of place, so foreign. I was even angry at the Jedi Order, they held back me my letters, my life away from me and after 12 years I should pick up where everything left off. That couldn't and I didn't want it! Even Sky Guy was strange to me at the moment. He wants a family and I believe him that he is divorcing. And what should I tell my parents that I will not stay here! What should I do? Finally, I have been brought up as a Jedi and man and not as a princess or Togruta. I don't want to stay here, but be a Jedi, even if it means being able to not start a family themselves. At least I'm not the last Tano. – _

I grabbed me a couple of pillows and sat on my balcony. My eyes staring into the distance of Shili, my mind wandered even further and I did not feel like home.

_- My home is in the Jedi Temple Coruscant and my family are the Jedi. -_

After a while I realized that there was a knock at my door.  
>"Ahsoka! Want to play?" cried Skyla.<br>I did not answer because I would rather not be alone for a while.  
>"Ahsoka?"<br>Once again, nothing came from my side.

_- I did not want to be so, but I was pissed at the High Council of the Jedi, to my parents and somehow Anakin. Later, I will apologize to Skyla. -_

I fell asleep on the couch, not wake up until when the sun had already set and I felt that I was hungry. Just as I opened my room door was Anakin with a tray in front of me.

"You missed dinner." and handed me the tray.  
>"Yes, I know." and was about to close the door when he jammed his foot in between.<p>

I looked at him briefly, but was in my room, sat down at the table and opened the lid of the dish. Among them was spaghetti with tomato sauce. He made himself comfortable on my bed and watched me eat.

"Skyla was disappointed that you were not eating."  
>"I know..."<br>"I missed you too, Ahsoka. What's wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

"But ... something's going on."

I put my cutlery away, stood up and marched on Anakin.

"How do you know what's wrong with me?" I yelled at him.  
>"I feel it in the force and you're otherwise never so quiet."<br>"Oh no! You don't know me and my parents also. I..."  
>"I know you very well Snips. And now stop crying, you wake somebody else up."<br>"No!"  
>"Ahsoka... stop and we talk now. Is that clear?" he said sternly, and a little louder.<br>I just nodded.  
>"Good. So then tell me what's bothering you."<p>

**To be continued ...**


	42. Logbook entry Stardate 09-06-2014

I took a few deep breaths and began.

"I feel out of place. My home is the Jedi Temple and my family are the Jedi. Do not get me wrong, I'm glad to have my family again, but I can not go on, where everything has stopped 12 years ago there. And you ... you can divorce you and I support you doing even though you love children above everything else. It's so hard not to keep a clear head with all the thoughts."  
>"I can understand that, Ahsoka. My parents are dead, and I would give anything to make the undone. Believe me. My home is also Coruscant and my family are Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Qui-Gon, R2-D2, C3-PO and... you, Ahsoka Tano. I hope you know that. That with the divorce is my decision and yes I like children. But I knew that if I become a Jedi I have to do without all that, what's difficult when you get older and looks happy families. But hey maybe this will change times, and then each of us can realize his dream of a happy family."<br>"Thank you and I'm sorry that I yelled at you."  
>"No problem. How would Mace Windu say 'Anakin you have educate your Padawan better.' Well he would have once said Obi-Wan."<p>

I had to laugh, because his Mace Windu imitation was very funny. Anakin stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Marvel of sheer I fell into my bed, completely automatically.  
><em><br>- Ah ... hihi ... OMG ... he gave me a kiss and I belong to his family. Why does not he say what he feels? He always closes his mind, when we are so close to us. I can not talk, I'm also so cowardly. -_

I made myself go to sleep for finished and fell asleep soon after, with a smile on his lips.

I woke up the next morning, so around 7am, put on me, washed me and went to meditate in the garden.  
>Under an old willow tree on a small pond I made myself comfortable. I sat cross-legged on the already dry grass, put a few stones in front of me and put my forearms on my knees. My eyes I closed in order to concentrate better. The branches and leaves of the willow surrounded me and the pond and I do not even more soon took the rustling of the leaves was. Soon after, I had one of my visions.<p>**Ah ...** ** Soka! What's going on?** **I think my water broke and I have contractions.** ** We have to get to the hospital.** ** There's no more time.** **What? Where is...**

The end of the vision, I could not learn because Skyla pulled myself out of my thoughts. I immediately opened my eyes and saw that she had my lightsaber in your hands.

"Did you want to play?" asked Skyla and ran away with my deadly weapon.  
>"Skyla wait" I cried afterwards.<p>

I jumped up and followed her and saw that she activated the lightsaber.  
>"Come right away!" I shouted across the lawn.<p>

I came under Anakin, who just came back from jogging. He looked at me in surprise.  
>"Skyla has my lightsaber" I called out to him on passing by.<p>

He returns, follow me and after a few meters, we had caught up with my sister.  
>"Here, catch." and she threw my weapon at me.<br>Abruptly I stopped, concentrated and stopped my weapon with the power to only a few inches away from me. Anakin deactivated this and handed it to me. He took Skyla's hand and together we made our way back.

"Ahsoka you need to take better care of your lightsaber, as to your life. This is a very powerful and deadly weapon and if it uses someone else you stick it. "  
>"Yes Master."<br>"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." said Skyla quietly.  
>I knelt before her and hugged my little sister.<br>"It's ok." I whispered.

Skyla and I made ourselves comfortable on the terrace, while Anakin went to shower.  
>At 8am it was breakfast, which I was glad I finally had huge hunger and I wanted to try a few delicacies from Shili.<br>It was a great selection available, was made me sad, since many families had little or nothing to eat. My parents and Anakin also joined us.

"Tell me, what happens to the food that's left" I asked with interest.  
>"Why do you know that, Soka?" countered my dad.<br>"Can't I? You can by the staff or give to the poor. "  
>"Soka I pay credits for the food and I will certainly not give it to any arms."<br>"Dad... there's a war! Do you know how many residents die just because no drinking and food is available? We often risk our lives for food convoys. You have a lot and give nothing from."  
>"Stop meddling on you Ahsoka. You weren't there the last 12 years! You know nothing!"<br>Now the anger boiled up in me and I screamed at my father.  
>"I shouldn't know about? I risk my life for you, for the galaxy and so you showing me this? Many families are happier as you are, and often have nothing more. And since I was 12 years I have not got YOU to thank, in case you've forgotten."<p>

I threw the napkin on the floor and was about to leave, when I was holding Anakin. In short, I looked at him, tore myself away and walked into the garden, because I had to react urgently. A few minutes later my mom came up to me.

"Soka. I'm sorry, what did he say."  
>"You know, Mom, I had a feeling that I'm out of place here. What he has shown me. I'm more of a man, as Togruta and my home is Coruscant and Lixadry and Anakin are my family. I want to be a Jedi, so I can't stay here."<br>"I understand that my little one. Can it be that you love your master? Oh and who is Lixadry?"  
>"Yes I'm in love with Anakin, but as a Jedi shouldn't bind, have children and show their feelings openly, because this would be fatal. Therefore, this feeling will go over. Lixadry is my best friend and has the same experienced like me. She's like a sister to me. "<br>"Ok. Thank you. "  
>"Thanks for what?"<br>"You've opened yourself up to me and Ahsoka, Love doesn't go away so easily, especially if it is true love."  
>"Thank you, Mama." and I hugged her.<p> 


	43. Logbook entry Stardate 10-06-2014

In the afternoon I decided to go to the surrounding villages with father and Anakin. My father wanted to show us that it is also going to the people Shili well in the war. Together with a few bodyguards in tow, we arrived at the first village.  
>I threw a quick glance at Anakin and already arrived a few residents on us. This bowed to my father, but he paid no attention to the people and not thanked for a few gifts. He walked a few feet in front of Anakin and me.<p>

"I think his dealings with the inhabitants impossible. He should get more respect towards them."  
>"You're right, otherwise the people will soon turn against him. Oh yes Ahsoka you speak and you worry after the few days like a princess to your people."<br>"Thank you, Sky Guy, but as soon you will not let me go. I'm a Jedi."  
>"Good. I had not expected anything else."<p>

Anakin and my father talked a bit about the war, while I looked around a little in the village. I came in a quarter in which it was dark, dirty and wet and the inhabitants of it went badly. Many of them were sick and had very little to eat. As I walked through the neighborhood, I realized that my father wanted to show us only the high earners among the Togruta. I saw a Togruta, who was pregnant; I immediately went up to her.

"Hello. Are you all right?" and knelt down beside her.  
>"Hello. I'm all right. "And she began to cough heavily.<br>"I don't think. Come, I'll take you to a doctor."  
>"No, that does not work! But I have no credits."<br>"I'll let you not just back here. What is your name?"  
>"Shiraky."<br>"My name is Ahsoka Tano."  
>"Oh... your highness. They are the missing daughter of the royal family Tano, because otherwise there is no Tano."<br>"Yes, of course. But I am a Jedi and only Ahsoka."

I immediately helped her up, while she had strong cough and I noticed that she had an elevated temperature, fever again!  
>I went with her toward the Main Square, but suddenly stopped Shiraky, looked at me with big green eyes and holding his stomach.<p>

"Ahsoka... I'm feeling not very good."  
>"Um... you have to..." I got no further, as they toppled over.<p>

I rushed to her, fell on his knees and cried out for help. But no one wanted to help me! Once again, shouted and I asked for help, while Shiraky's breathing was becoming weaker. She was afraid that I saw in her eyes, I took her hand and said softly.

"It will be all right, Shiraky. Help is coming already."

A few moments later, Anakin and my father came around the corner.  
>"Ahsoka" Anakin called and wanted to me, but two bodyguards kept him on.<br>"What's that?" he asked angrily.  
>"For your safety, Mr. Skywalker." replied my father.<br>"Dad, you have to help Shiraky. She has a fever and a bad cough."  
>"I can not Darling. We have to wait for a doctor."<br>"Anakin..." I begged.

But the two of them I did not allow me. Suddenly Shiraky squeezed my hand and I looked into her eyes.

"Ahsoka... I'm sorry... I... you'll be a... great... Jedi. Your Highness." she said with her last breaths.  
>"Shiraky?... Shiraky? Oh... NO... Shiraky!" I cried, and tears ran down my cheeks. I took her hand even tighter.<br>"Shiraky..." I muttered.  
>Now the doctor came.<em><em>

_- Well, what is that for? We could have used him much earlier. -_

I let Shiraky's hand go, got up and looked my father full of hate and anger on.  
>"You" I cried, and it is even more residents had gathered around us.<br>"Ahsoka, calm down... Ahsoka" cried Anakin.

I slowly walked up to my father and I could feel the anger in me grew. I stood before my father and yelled "You let her die. Shiraky and her baby! You are the king and you have to order your people not only care about those who have the money, but to all."  
>"I forbid you to talk to me."<br>"No, you can not. For the dad who I knew would have done anything to help."  
>"The war changed us, even you. And now listen, I am your father."<br>"My father is not the man who stands before me. Since I'm in the temple is Master Plo Koon like a father to me. Behave differently when not to love the people, then I care."

He took a step toward me and missed me a slap.  
>"You're not my daughter! My Soka died 12 years ago."<p>

The people looked at me and I was looking for Anakin's look at the crowd. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Anakin.  
>"Ahsoka?"<br>I stared past him to the corpse of Shiraky.  
>"Ahsoka ... hey Snips."<p>

I wanted to say something, but there no sound came out. The king, my father, left without another word, his bodyguards followed him and the crowd broke up. Anakin put his arm around me, pressed me gently to him and so we went back to the castle.

"Well you two, how was it?" I heard my mother ask.  
>"Let's put it this way... there was an incident ma'am."<br>"For God's sake ... what happened?"

Anakin told her what had happened and both took me to my room. As remotely I sat on the bed, took off my boots and stared at the floor.

"Mr. Skywalker, Ahsoka so you have seen before? "  
>"Yes ma'am, as it has almost lost all season. But Snips takes time. She has been through a lot in the last week. At first she was seriously wounded, and then she has found her family and now I think it's better we let her alone and... hm... how should I say it..."<br>"Yes?"  
>"We should get back to Coruscant tomorrow. I want Ahsoka not enforce even more, but it's too important."<br>"Oh... yes, of course. I get that. You are probably very worried about her?"  
>"Yes. Ahsoka is one of my friends... my family."<br>"I'm glad Mr. Skywalker."

Anakin gave me one last look before he and Mom left the room.

_- How could my father let the people in the lurch. He was different... I want my old daddy. Now 2 Togruta are dead... without war, only by the actions of one man. It is no longer a father to me. Plo it was and it always will be. Anakin is right, we should leave tomorrow Shili. Poor Skyla... -_


	44. Logbook entry Stardate 11-06-2014

I stared for a few hours just my ceiling, as if someone opened the door. It was Sky Guy.

"Hey."  
>"Hey."<br>"May I?"  
>"Yes, of course. Come on. "<p>

He entered, sat down beside me and looked at me in silence. I tried to read his expression, but in vain.

"I want you back home tomorrow."  
>"Good."<p>

I hugged him briefly and a few seconds later Skyla was stormed.

"I do not want you to go."  
>"I have to, Skyla. You know I'm a Jedi ... at least almost. "<br>"Oh well. Can I sleep with you? "  
>"Um ... I'll leave you alone time." Said Anakin.<br>"No ... you stay there, too." Protested Skyla and pulled him back into bed.

At a glance, I made it clear Anakin that it does not matter to me. So he went to bed and slept between me and Skyla Anakin. We watched for a while until we fell asleep.

The next morning, Rex got everything ready for our departure. Then we had breakfast and said goodbye.  
>As a farewell, merely Skyla and my mom came. My mom handed us again, gave us something to eat with and then we were already flying back to the Resolute. No sooner were we landed came to us already at the Admiral and gave us a new mission.<p>

**Second Battle of Geonosis**  
>Later I was sent with my Master to Dorin, where we fought against the separatists. I was doing a fighter squadron under my command, with which I was able to defeat fifty-five enemy units.<p>

As the Separatist droid factory built another on the planet Geonosis, the Republic decided to destroy it and sent it the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin with me. At the battle meeting I was also present. Finally, I flew with Anakin and some clones, which also includes Rex was the planet's surface. We wanted to go with the other Jedi to a meeting point and start from there the attack. However, we were shot down by the separatist armies and landed hard on the surface, where I had to defend myself and the clones against blaster fire. Anakin and I tried to fight their way to the meeting point anyway. On the way, we received the news that Obi-Wan was also shot down, then worry about him, I made me what Anakin but stalled and said that we would now have to fight back against the attacking droids. I should be wide Rex and his people cover. With a frontal attack, we were able to push through to the fort, where, however, were already waiting droids and opened fire on us.

_Me: "Well, bravo. Since you are so again something nice brewed. "  
>Anakin: "What? Hey! This is not my fault, it was your job to read the holochart. "<br>Me: "Have I yet! No more Do you know? I set you pointed out this huge wall. And you said, 'Do not worry, Snips, we can not even get near them.' "  
>- Me and Anakin face a wall of the Separatists<em>

We took cover where I did my Master blame for the situation in which we had come. Anakin decided to blow up the wall and climbed with me using rope cannons high on the wall where we were already expecting top of droids, the two of us, however, in spite of using an emerging droidekas could defeat of Rex. I and Anakin threw we had brought explosives into a hole in the wall and then jumped from the wall, where we intercepted below the falling of the exploding rubble wall with power. By now free way we went with the clones on their way to the collection point. We also met with Ki-Adi-Mundi, who also fought his way through there. The in-orbit stationed with the Resolute, Admiral Yularen could eventually send some Y-wing reinforcement, which we managed to landing zone. There I noticed the injured Obi-Wan and ran to him, where we, the Jedi, is discussed on how to proceed. I and Anakin should the main force to pave the way and were on our way where we were able to disrupt the separatist scanner, so that the tanks could attack. After this shock I asked my master to the number of his destroyed droid, whereupon he replied that there were fifty-five, whereas I had done sixty.

_Me: "How much you have done?"  
>Anakin: "55 You? "<br>Me: "60th So I won. "  
>Obi-Wan: "How you can do two of a war game?"<br>Anakin: "Oh master, so what is called fun."  
>Ki-Adi-Mundi: "66"<br>Anakin: "Um ... what meintet your master?"  
>Ki-Adi-Mundi: "I have done 66 droids. What have I gained? "<br>Anakin: "My everlasting respect, Master."  
>Ki-Adi-Mundi: "Oh ... okay."<br>Obi-Wan: "you feel honored Master Mundi. Because such an honor erweißt Anakin never otherwise. "  
>- Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi-Mundi and I destroyed our droids<em>

I stopped shortly afterwards from a briefing with the cloning, which however, I was repeatedly interrupted by Anakin. In addition we had then a dispute that was finally broken by Luminara and Barriss Offee her student, who had been sent by the Jedi as reinforcement after Geonosis. After I and Barriss had introduced to each other, we discussed the next attack on the droid. Luminara made it the suggestion that we could penetrate both Padawans through the underground tunnel to the factory, while the two champions would create a diversion. Barriss had already noted as a preparation for the path through the catacombs. Anakin finally agreed and we also went on their way. Barriss section, arrived at the right spot, a hole in the tunnel wall, through which we could enter the underground passages. Since there were some Geonosians, I asked if there was no other way, what Barriss replied that this was the fastest. We finally arrived at a crossroads where I doubted that we were on the right track. Barriss still remembered that we had to go upstairs, where we arrived at the factory. Through a tube we got on to the main control room. However, some Geonosians had already noticed us that the commanding separatist Taktikdroiden TX-21 reported on it, which then with some Geonosians was on his way to stop us. I and Barriss, meanwhile, were going to fix the bombs on the generator and wanted to disappear, as TX-21 showed up with his fighters and engaged us in a fight. It attacked us also a super-tank, I was trying to sabotage with a bomb, which, however, because of the good shields of armor had no effect. When the Geonosian thus began to remove the explosives attached to the generator, I noticed that and thought one of them fixed, whereupon it flew away and me mittransportierte it. I managed to let me fall, but which I hit the ground and was unconscious. Barriss defended myself and then stopped moving on to the tanks on us. I woke up shortly afterwards, where Barriss I made the suggestion that the gun of the tank to destroy the generator, which we, however, would also die themselves. I contacted Anakin, I explained that we could not come back and then fired the weapon, causing the droid was destroyed. I and Barriss were still able to survive in the explosion, but we were buried under the rubble. I tried to make a come running to order contact Anakin and Luminara can. I finally figured it out and was able to send a signal by which our masters were led to our position, my master. Anakin lifted using the power up the debris over us, so that I and Barriss were saved.

**Mission: brain parasites**  
>After the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin was given the news that the fighting on Dantooine Master Mace Windu needed medical assistance. However, Anakin wanted to bring the captive Separatistenkonspirant Poggle to Coruscant, which is why I got this job and Barriss. However, we did not know that one of the clones, who accompanied them, had been infected with a worm brain that controlled his actions. On the flight with the Medicare frigate TB-73, we were trying to sleep. However, I was troubled by the silence, as I had gotten used to the volume of the war. We finally went to eat something. We were shortly interrupted by some clones that entered the dining room. This had also been infected by Scythe with brain worms and now wanted to bring us with the worms under control. I and Barriss were attacked by them, but could still bring us behind a table in safety, where we defended ourselves against the blaster fire and could put the clones out of action. Shortly afterwards, two other soldiers entered the room, we were suspicious towards them and threatened them with our lightsabers. These could win our confidence by they deposited their weapons. Barriss contacted the bridge which did not answer, however. We therefore made our way there to find out what was happening there. The clone had been accompanying us but also infected and therefore turned on the safety shields, so that we were trapped. He attacked us, but could still be killed by Barriss, the freed worm from me also. We recognized the fact that the clones were not responsible for their own actions and decided to warn Master Fisto on the space station to which we were traveling.<p>

Towards a communique we met several other clones that were about to infect the rest of the crew also. From one of them we were discovered and attacked, but were able to defend ourselves and fled in one of the air shafts. I Barriss and therefore decided to separate us. I reached a Come and could contact Fisto, who did not understand the danger and instructed me to try to bring the ship back under control. However, Barriss was now also infected with a Gehirmwurm and now chased me. It came to a fight, trying to appeal to Barriss, to defend themselves against the worm. This, however, had no success, so I had to flee. In a shaft in which I hid, I was finally contacted by Anakin, who had learned through the interrogation of Poggle of the situation. He told me that the worms would die in the cold, therefore I had to adjust the cooling systems. I managed to reach the machine and to discharge cold air. At this time the frigate also fell out of hyperspace and began the approach to the MedStation. However, still controlled by the worm Barriss found myself in the cooling systems and attacked me. I defended myself with a hose, emanated from the cold air, I held Barriss face. Because of the cold Barriss was the better of the worm win and asked me to kill her. But I could not do that, but managed with my lightsaber to kill Barriss' brain worm. The frigate boarding the clone troopers of the MedStation found us, nearly frozen to death, and took us to the station where we were to recover again. There I was visited by my master, who told me that because of me all clones of the frigate had survived.


	45. Logbook entry Stardate 12-06-2014

**Mission: Stealing my lightsaber**

_Jocasta: "You should tell your master the thing. I'm sure he'll understand."  
>I: "No. He has it drummed into me again and again: 'Your lightsaber is your life. Never let it out of your sight!' There must be another way to find the thief."<br>- I'm talking to Jocasta the loss of her lightsaber_

I received after my full recovery the order to arrest the black market dealer Car Affa with Anakin on Coruscant's lower levels. Arriving at his residence, Anakin asked me to wait outside while he himself arrested Affa. As for the uproar caused by him several people fled outside, I was jostled here, with me and my lightsaber was stolen from the Patrolianer Bannamu. I noticed this and ran after the thief, but did not get hold of him. I went with Anakin, who had arrested Affa, back to the Jedi Temple. There, I asked him to be allowed to go to the archive, allegedly, because I wanted to do some research. Anakin agreed, whereupon I the Biblikthekarin, Jocasta Nu, went and told her about the loss of my lightsaber. Jocasta referred me to Tera Sinube, a Jedi elder who could possibly help me. I followed Jocastas advice and asked Tera to help in the search for the thief. Tera found out that it had been Bannamu, whereupon I immediately wanted to trap this and I get back my lightsaber. Tera insisted upon to come along, which I finally agreed. Together we went to a bar in the lower levels, where we asked for a lightsaber.

Lauli Wahlo, the bar owner, took us to a back yard and offered us one of 20.000 credits. I then revealed my identity as a Jedi and demanded back my gun. From the also present in January December I was referred to the Spider Arms Hotel, where Bannamu should stop. Me and Tera made our way to where the Jedi Oldest Bannamu tracked behind a door. We broke into the apartment, where I pressed the thief on a table and demanded the surrender of my lightsaber. Bannamu admitted to have passed the sword already to another criminal Nack Movers. He also told us nacks whereabouts, whereupon we were on our way there. However, there the door was already been broken while Nack lay dead on the floor. The two Jedi met there only Ione Marcy, Nacks girlfriend.

I decided to look around the apartment. Here I met Cassie Cryar, a criminal, to which had killed along with Ione Nack in order to reach my lightsaber. She beat me down and then fled when they realized that I was a Jedi. I followed Cassie and contacted via Come Tera, I explained that the intruder was a Terellianische Parcourrennerin, so I could hardly keep up with her. About the houses Coruscant managed Cassie to activated his lightsaber and cut so that a column from which they threw at me. But I did not let her shake, which we climbed to the chase on the front along a house. Shortly thereafter, however, I crashed but could still hold on to a message screen me. From there I got a speeder back to the building wall and Cassie could pursue. This was going to climb a pipe, after which I grabbed with the power and was able to bend it horizontally. Cassie still could hold and escaped shortly afterwards with the help of Jones, who arrived with a speeder. I stayed behind and waited for Tera, who shortly afterwards picked me up with a speeder bike. We then made our way to the station, because Tera knew because of a finding transmitter, he had Ione attached that they wanted and Cassie to flee from there. At the station arrived, we were looking for the thieves and the two eventually discovered, whereupon I ordered the police droid to stop them. Cassie still could fight freely with the lightsaber and jumped on board the departing train. I pursued them, but when Cassie invaded shortly thereafter in the train, they took hostages. I told her to give up what Cassie refused because they still had the two hostages as leverage. I offered to her, instead, to take me as a hostage, what Cassie refused. Shortly thereafter, however, the train arrived at a station where Tera already waiting for us. He could defeat Cassie in a short fight, and I got back my lightsaber and Cassie was taken by the police droid into custody. Tera and I returned together to the Jedi Temple, where he asked me for one last favor: I should pass on what I had learned. I went then on the way to the young men to whom I explained my lesson.

**Mission: Fight the bounty hunter**  
><em><br>"Come and find us. We are waiting for you."  
>- Aurra Sing to the Jedi<em>

Shortly thereafter, Anakin went on the planet Vanqor on a rescue mission, as the bounty hunter Boba Fett had blown up the Endurance. Anakin wanted to search with Mace Windu in the wreckage for survivors, while I remained on Coruscant in the temple. However, Anakin and Windu was again lured to Vanqor Boba into a trap and were buried under rubble. R2 was on his way to Coruscant, where I just with some other Jedi held a briefing. By the droid I learned of Anakin's and Windu's plight, so I made myself along with Plo Koon and the wolf pack on the way to Vanqor. There we found the buried Jedi and I raised with Plo the rubble, until the two could be drawn from the clones from the rubble. With them, we returned to Coruscant, where the Jedi Temple immediately received a message from Boba, who had learned that Windu, he wanted to kill for the murder of his father, had survived. He and his accomplice Aurra Sing demanded that Windu had to find him and ask him. The Jedi Master wanted to accept the challenge and make the search, Plo, however, declared that he was very handicapped because of his injuries and took with me the order.

We went to the lower levels of Coruscant, where we hoped to meet acquaintances of Boba's father, Jango, which could lead us to the young bounty hunter. Our first investigation proceeded, however, unsuccessful. I Plo and finally entered another bar, where I focused on the sounds in the environment, hoping to overhear something useful. I noticed near a Nautolan, who was talking with his friend about a murder on Florrum, with the name Aurra Sing fell. I listened and heard the conversation to continue, and I was, however, noticed by the two who held me. With the emergence of Plo but I could free myself again and flee with him from the bar, as I threw a handful of credits to the people. At the door I reported my discovery of Plo, who praised me and made me on the way to Florrum. There we were greeted by the end there also because Hondo Ohnaka, had asked the Aurra for help that had this but on the grounds of wanting to remain neutral, rejected. Inside the base expected Aurra and Boba that Windu had arrived and were therefore disappointed and annoyed when Plo sat them at the table. I stayed while hiding as backing behind a pillar. Aurra was her accomplice Bossk about Kom orders to kill their hostages Republican, which was the sign for engagement for me.

With my Lightsaber I held Aurra at bay, but fought back and managed to escape in the ensuing battle, Boba however left behind. I went with a speeder to the persecution Aurras while Plo was able to convince with Hondo Boba help to tell us the whereabouts of their hostages. He contacted me and gave me the coordinates that I made on the way to where I found the prisoner Shoan Admiral Kilian and two other hostages. I freed the two, however, intervened Aurra that made fall to the ground her speeder and tried to escape with the slave 1. I tried to prevent this with my lightsaber and damaged the ship, which crashed then. With Plo, the freed hostages and the captured bounty hunters I went then on the way back to Coruscant, where we handed over the assassins to justice.


	46. Logbook entry Stardate 13-06-2014

**Mission: Visions of an assassin**

_"I follow ... dreams."  
>- My visions<em>

Back on Coruscant, Anakin and I were summoned before the Jedi Council, where Anakin was given the task to finish on Balith the Civil War, while I remained in the temple to continue my studies. However, I began while to have visions in my dreams, so I went to Yoda to talk to him about it. And I expressed my suspicion that Aurra Sing was still alive and made ready to kill someone, as my visions hinted. Yoda gave me the advice, therefore, to meditate, to read more. I also sat in the archives continue my studies, but I had another vision, which also included Padmé Amidala. I then made my way to my quarters, where I told the Senator, my guess is that someone would assassinate them. Although Padmé took seriously my warning, yet they could not be diverted from their plans to travel the next morning to Alderaan, where a major conference would take place. As I once again befell a look into the future with my meditations, I was looking for Yoda on again, reminded me that there are several possible futures, but I left open the possibility of an assassination attempt on Padmé no rest. For this reason I went along with Padmé on the trip to Alderaan, but even though I was startled one night in a vision, so I went immediately to Padme's quarters, out of concern, the assassin would be there, but it turned this as unfounded out.

Our ship was able to land without further incident on Alderaan; while the politicians gathered there for a meeting, I sat down to a meditation which again gave me a vision. Since this was more detailed than the previous one, I warned Padmé again, whereupon I went with her and Gregar Typho a space that I, as those of my vision realized again. Despite my repeated warnings to Padmé could not be dissuaded from attending the conference, so I watched it together with the other security officers in the vicinity. And I finally felt the assassin, however, came too late to stop her, so she could fire a shot on Padmé which, however, only caused a flesh wound. During her visit the injured Senator, I confirmed that it was in the assassin to Aurra Sing. So I crafted the plan to use a dummy for Padme's speech, while the real Senator should speak from their quarters on a comlink. During the speech I held also in the assembly room on, but Sing attacked the dummy not to, so I made my way to Padme's quarters immediately. There I could Sings Blaster shot to ward off the Senator, which I placed myself against the assassin and Padmé thereby shielded from me. However, Sing could hurt me; because Padmé was, however, also armed, they could stun Sing with a blaster shot. Therefore, we returned vocal back as a prisoner to Coruscant, where we were met by Anakin and Yoda. I noted here that I still did not know who was Sing's authority, which is why I focused on Yoda's statement points to the power. In this case, although I was aware some impressions, but no concrete person. Padmé, however, suspected because of my descriptions of the Hutt Ziro as guilty, which is why I went with Anakin and a Clone on the way to the prison. I confronted him with my assumption that I still supported by that I claimed Sing had already confessed everything. He could be converted by Ziro's response to these allegations.

**Mission: Kidnapped Pantoraner**  
><em><br>"Master, if the Jedi officially allowed to do anything, then let me alone to make."  
>- I to Anakin<em>

As the planet Pantora was blocked by the Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independent Systems made the offer to provide for membership of the separatist alliance help, could not allow the Senate. However, Pantoras leader Papanoida set against such a move, which is why the Trade Federation could kidnap his two daughters in order to use it as a pressure medium can. I learned of the disappearance and went to Anakin and Padmé, to inform them about the incident. However, it was the Jedi are not allowed to interfere in the matter. I was still of the opinion, to have to do something, which is why I allowed Anakin secretly to undertake research. My first visit was Papanoida and his son and Riyo Chuchi, which I set Padmé's conjecture on the involvement of separatists in the abduction. I suspected that the two girls were staying at one of the blockade boats, so I a diplomatic visit to one of the cruisers planned together with Chuchi, where we hoped to find out more.

I and Chuchi were greeted on our arrival by two Neimoidians with which Chuchi had a short conversation while I kept myself in the background. After we were shown to our quarters, we set out to explore the ship, and I distract one of the guards with the help of a mind tricks to enter an office of Neimoidians. There I met on Chuchi, but we were not there long undisturbed, since the two Neimoidians entered the room. I Chuchi and hid under the table and overheard the conversation between the two, where we learned that in fact one of the daughters, Che Amanwe, staying on the ship. However, one of Neimoidians noticed a noise, so I levitated myself under the covers while Chuchi hidden behind a protruding wall. Since the two Neimoidians whose suspicions were aroused, thus began to examine the room, I picked up Chuchi with the Force, so we floated under the blanket. The Neimoidians who did not notice us, finally left the office, after which I put down Chuchi and I made with her on the search for the Inhaftierungsebene where we suspected the hostage. This was guarded by a soldier, but I was able to influence a mind trick, so he let us pass.

After I and Chuchi several levels had searched without result, we were discovered by the separatist monitoring devices, which now were aware of our intentions. Nevertheless, we continued to penetrate unhindered until we finally came to the correct cell where Che was guarded by two battle droids, which I destroyed. However, I learned from her that the other sister had been separated from her, which could, however, make Papanoida in the meantime find and free. When I then with Che left the cell, we were attacked by the incoming Neimoidian droids, which I could, however, also put out of action. However, since reinforcement arrived, we were now inferior. However Chuchi put the Neimoidians present under pressure by threatening to make the cooperation with the separatists public what their neutrality statements contradicted. Thus, the blockade of the Trade Federation dissolved and I could return and Chuchi to Coruscant along with Che.


	47. Logbook entry Stardate 14-06-2014

**Mission: academy on Mandalore**

Due to the prevailing corruption on Mandalore I was sent together with Anakin to the planet to be there to teach the students, who were the future rulers of Mandalore at the Academy. After landing in the Sundari our ship we were greeted by Duchess Satine Kryze and Prime Minister Almec, where Anakin introduced myself. However, since weapons were prohibited on Mandalore, I surrendered my Anakin's lightsaber, which then left the planet because he was needed in the fighting. I was therefore alone my first lesson where I explained to the students the background of corruption. Four of the cadets felt by animated, even to do something about the grievances, so they drove to the docks, where they were able to observe a secret meeting, but only just managed to escape again, since they were discovered in their observations. In my next lesson I learned from the things of my students, even though I explained to them that the fact that they were pursued, could also result because they had broken into the dock. Nevertheless, the four cadets made their way to the Prime Minister Almec to inform him of their findings, as Satine had given them no attention. However, they were when they left the academy attacked by some guards who were trying to arrest. But I, who intervened in the fight between them, the cadets could liberate. Then this showed me the recording, which they had made of the secret meeting, so I analyzed this with a device, and it was found that Almec himself had been involved. Together with the four students I went therefore to the quarters of Duchess Satine, but where I realized that Satine had been kidnapped. At my suggestion, we made our way to Almec where I, in order to deceive the Prime Minister, the captured vorführte students who had allegedly conspired against him. My List worked, so I accompanied the cadets with Almek a prison.

My attempt to learn from him Satine's whereabouts, failed, however, so I entered the prison after Almecs departure and me went to the cell of the students. I told you, the plan to change something, so I influenced the watch using the power, which then led us to Satine's cell. Once there, I used again the power to convince the guard of it, that it was necessary to open the cell of the Duchess. However, I was then surprised by Almecs incoming guards, as they were trained to resist mind tricks, so to me a case had been made. By means of a Lähmkanone I was struck down by the guards and taken prisoner. Almec then tried to force Satine to sign a confession for her betrayal, so he tortured and, as this had no effect, the cadets had put to create Korkie, Satine's nephew, the shock collar. I grabbed one and therefore freed me from my bonds, then I engaged the guards in a fight. And I could also knock down Almec him and throw the shock collar, which I tortured him until he surrendered and the guards ordered to cease fighting also. After Almec was imprisoned, Satine told me that she had asked for the help of the Jedi, as she had suspected a conspiracy, but was not sure whom she could trust. So my task was completed on Mandalore, so I on his ship left the planet with Anakin.

_"You can not find, I'm a little overqualified for something?"  
>- I to Anakin <em>

_**Mission: Pirate on Felucia **_

When the Republic lost contact with a MedStation at Felucia, I have been, Anakin and Obi-Wan sent there. In the orbit, however, we found only a Vulture droid platform, whose blasting droids we shot at and finally brought the ship from us to crash on the planet. About the escape pods I left, Anakin and Obi-Wan the ship and survived by, but were stranded on Felucia. I noticed near the rising smoke and suggested to go in this direction, as would probably stay there for people. However, the village we summed up as there seemed to be deserted. With Anakin, I entered one of the houses where we found some of the locals under a hatch. These were obviously scared, so I reassured her. Then appeared a few bounty hunters led by the Zabrak Sugi, which threatened us and calling upon to lay down our weapons.

One of the locals, however, noticed that we were and prompted the bounty hunters to lower their weapons. In the subsequent food locals who worked from a farmer in her village asked us for help. Against a group of pirates who threatened As a defense they also had the bounty hunter have already committed. Obi-Wan said, however, that we had to disappear from the planet to report the Republic of the destruction of MedStation. I disagreed anyway, I think we should help the farmers. Shortly after, some of the pirates, including Hondo Ohnaka, which we already knew from a previous encounter appeared. In the subsequent briefing, at which I was present, Anakin finally made the proposal to teach the villagers how they could defend themselves against the pirates. I am also involved in the training lessons and taught the villagers to deal with a slingshot. As this Seripas, one of the bounty hunters, began to saw off a tree trunk, I warned him that this might be too heavy, which proved to be true shortly thereafter, as Seripas was almost killed by the tribe. I helped with the short subsequent attack of the pirates to defend the village, which finally ended with our victory. With Sugis ship, the halo, we then returned to an outpost of the Republic to report the destruction of MedStation.

* * *

><p>P.S. Tomorrow will come a surprise! I hope you enjoy the last 2 missions for now. And tomorrow we will be in Season 3 with my new outfit. And give me reviews, please.<p>

-Ahsoka-


	48. Logbook entry Stardate 15-06-2014

Hi everyone,  
>here is the the sureprise! I hope you like it and tomorrow will come the sequel to this chapter.<p>

-Ahsoka-

* * *

><p>Today it finally happened: my 17th birthday was on! I woke up very early, got ready and went cheerfully to the dining room. Once there already met me Barriss.<p>

"Happy Birthday Soka!" and hugged me.  
>"Thank you, Barriss. Hey desire to eat breakfast?"<br>"Logical."

Together we sat down at an empty table and gradually the rest of my friends came to. Each of them had a gift for me. After breakfast we went to the garden to open my presents.

"Mine first." Lixadry cried, laughing.  
>"Good. Let's have it." and handed me the gift.<br>"I hope you like it."

I immediately opened it and what I saw in my hands, I did not even dream.  
>It was a Shoto lightsaber with a yellow blade. Out of sheer joy I embraced it so much that we both fell over.<p>

"Thank you Lixadry... Thank you so much."

Next, I opened the other gifts.

Alexis and Jack: book of Coruscant  
>Barriss: photo of us all<br>Jaylen: Book "heroes"

Just when we were ready Plo Koon sat still for us to fast.  
>"Here for you my little Soka."<br>His gift I opened quickly and it was a photo of me and Plo it.

"Thank you, Master Plo." and hugged him too me.

We cleared together and I decided briefly to go into town to get me a new outfit. In my favorite store arrived, I found at first glance my new outfit.

_- The new outfit is deposited with my drawings: Ahsoka Tano (Season 3-6). -_

I was bagging it with him, went on and came to a jeweler over. In the window of a gold chain was. I immediately took out my credits and counted them.

_- Still not enough ... -_

Suddenly, the seller took the necklace from the shop window.  
><em><br>- Oh ... apparently he has this just sold. -_

I went back to the Jedi Temple, to my room and put on my new outfit. After that I decided to meditate a little. I did not until about 6pm back of my mind, because even Lixadry was already ahead of me.

"Ready? We have to go."

"Where to?"  
>"Wait and see."<p>

Lixadry and I went to a club in Coruscant. We got out of the taxi us she pushed me through the door.

"SURPRISE!" cried all my friends.  
>"Thanks guys. Really."<p>

"Happy Ahsoka." and when I turned around I saw Alex and Steven in front of me, the friends of Anakin.  
>"Hey, thanks for coming."<br>"You're more beautiful than the last time." said Alex and his gaze wandered up and down on me.  
>"Pass dear to him on Steven, otherwise it bites nor the teeth."<br>"I Do Ahsoka and again all the best."

I strolled through the room, but I missed one person... Anakin!

_- Where is heh? Had he forgot my birthday? -_

"Hey Soka do not look so sad, but dancing again." Alexis shouted through the loud music.  
>"I'm coming."<p>

After 1 ½ hours of dancing I definitely needed something to drink.

"1 Comopolitan, 2 Zombie and 1 Mai Thai." I told the bartender.

As I waited for the cocktails, someone said softly, softly in my ear.

"Happy Birthday Ahsoka!"

Immediately, I turned and saw Anakin in front of me, so sexy with a smile.

"I thought you would not come."  
>"But of course. I have to protect you from the party animals." he said cheekily.<br>"Haha... Sky Guy."

I bumped into him gently on the side, for fun, took the cocktails and took it to the others. When suddenly started to play my favorite song "Hangover" there was no other way than to dance for me.

Alex, Steven and a few Padawans made heir way home so at about 1:30am.

"Ahsoka, we should clean up a little bit." Barriss said.  
>"Oh come on! Barriss! Do you sometimes loose, your master is not there."<br>"But your master is there!"  
>"Oh, Sky Guy sees it little looser."<p>

Lixadry and I exchanged a quick glance, as Anakin grabbed me by the hand and moved me outside, before the club. He blindfolded me with a black cloth, helped me on his speeder and already started the ride.

After what felt like 10 minutes he stopped, helped me down and took me until we stopped. He took off the blindfold and I opened my ocean blue eyes. I looked around and noticed that we were on the tallest building in Coruscant.

"Oh... wow... Anakin." I said in amazement.

Anakin pulled out a box from behind his back, opened it and what I saw there, my heart and breath stopped for a moment.

With wide eyes, I took the box from Anakin and looked deep into his eyes.


	49. Logbook entry Stardate 16-06-2014

Hi,  
>here is the sequel to yesterday. And a big sureprise. Enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>"What's in there?"<br>"Do it on yet."

I bit my lower lip, my heart was racing and carefully opened the box.

"No ... that's ... that I can not accept."

Because in my hands I held the necklace that I had seen in the shop window.

_- He has bought the chain. For me! I do not know what to say now. -_

Anakin looked at me a little disappointed and I could not resist him easy.

"Well Sky Guy. Can you tell me creating the chain?"  
>"Sure."<p>

I turned my back to him, pushed my rear lekku something aside, and the next moment he put me to the chain. When I turned around, I had to smile.

"You look ... uh ... super good." he stammered.  
>"Thank you." and stared into his blue eyes.<p>

He came a step closer to me, took my hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. I felt my heart beat faster and faster, it would almost jumped through the chest, my hands were slightly damp and I had a thousand ... no, millions of butterflies in my stomach. Anakin slowly leaned to me and our faces were only a few millimeters apart. And then it happened! Our lips touched, my eyes closed automatically and it seemed to me that as if fireworks rising in me. I put my arms around his neck and he touched me gently on my waist.

_- His lips are so soft and I could not get enough of him. Ahsoka you're a Jedi ... stop your master to kiss, said my one half and the other is, but no matter it we find none ... I never want to let go of Anakin again! -_

After a while we broke our kiss and I looked him in the eyes, after which we both had to smile. I hugged him, my Anakin Skywalker.

"Ahsoka you mean to me so much that it can no longer be expressed in words. I love you." He whispered softly.  
>"I love you too ..." and gave him a quick kiss.<p>

We drove to 3am simply crisscross Coruscant's streets and the whole trip long I covered his waist and hugged me to him. My eyes closed in order to capture the moment even better.  
>He turned into the next street, we saw a speeder crash. We were the first on the scene, so Anakin remained standing. As already came a man up to us.<p>

"Please help me!" pleaded the man with tears in his eyes.  
>"Yes." And I jumped from the speeder.<br>"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out with a worried look.  
>"Call an ambulance. I'll help as much as I can." and ran off.<p>

When the husband and I arrived at the car accident, I saw that the baby was locked in the car.

"You have to help her."  
>"Good. Where is your wife? "<br>"Here." and pointed to the Twi'lek beside the car.  
>"Bring it to my friend and I'll get her daughter. What's her name?"<br>"Mary. Thank you."

He took his wife up carefully and walked slowly toward Anakin. More and more cars had to remain standing while I crawled into the Frak.

"Hello Mary. We did it, then you're back at Mommy and Daddy."  
>"Dada ... dada ..."<br>"Exactly ... so I have you little one."

I crept out again together with Mary. Just as I stood up and took a few steps, exploded the car.

**BOOM! ...**

Automatically I bless Mary with a body and was thrown against a vehicle. The explosion and the impact I heard screams. I lay on the ground beside the car, to which I was thrown, my eyes half open and could not understand what. Suddenly I felt a slight pressure around my finger, carefully looked down and saw Mary.

A woman leaned over me and said something I did not hear and lip reading, I could not. She helped me to stand, but not before someone else took the baby in his arms.

As soon as I was, I became dizzy and a little black before his eyes. A second person gave me my arm and forehead of each cloth. Apparently I had to bleed, which I was not aware of. From the smoke I saw someone running towards me. The person was Anakin. He gently took my head in his hands, spoke with the woman and looked me in the eyes. He also said something that I put a page on his lips and gestured that I heard nothing.  
>Anakin kissed me, which I immediately replied and lifted me up gently. He took me to a paramedic, so we drove to the nearest hospital.<p> 


	50. Logbook entry Stardate 17-06-2014

Now the story is going on...

* * *

><p>On arrived the hospital, the paramedics took me to the emergency room and Anakin remained all the time with me. After a while the doctor came and examined me thoroughly. This quickly realized what I was missing, handed me a little later a cup with a drug that I drank that for dizziness and after about 30 minutes I could hear again. Although still somewhat subdued and sensitive to strong sounds, but otherwise I was fine.<p>

"If it works you feel worse, such as dizziness, nausea, etc. then please come immediately." informed the doctor.  
>"Yes we do." Said Anakin and I nodded in agreement.<p>

Soon as we were outside, I realized how sensitive I was to some noises. We took a taxi and went back to the temple. We walked slowly up the stairs to the temple, reached the top looked at the two guards. Both saluted as we walked past them.  
>Anakin took me to my room, I made myself go to sleep ready and when I came out of the bathroom, I saw that he leafed through a book of my little collection, 5 books.<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"Oh ... you're done already?"<br>"Sure. I need not forever! "  
>"If you say so. I've seen your mini collection. "<br>"And," I asked and walked a few steps toward him.  
>"I think I should go now. Morning at 9am in the training hall. Be on time. "<br>"I am as punctual as you" and gave him a kiss.

As soon as our lips had parted, he went and I went to sleep.

At 8 clock rang my alarm, but I felt dead tired. I crawled still half asleep out of bed, got dressed and breakfasted quickly. Around 8:56 clock I was at the training hall and had to again wait for Anakin. He turned the corner and looked at me. Anakin looked fresh and well, I did not, however, make sure to fall asleep standing up.

As we stood on the mat, we activated our lightsabers and Anakin was already running towards me. I ran to meet whereupon he stopped abruptly, immediately I take the chance and slipped through his legs to him. I jumped up and held out the lightsabers.

"Won" I cried a little and began to dance, and he had to laugh.

Again we went in battle array, but this time I wanted to try something that had had only one Jedi ever made and managed. But before it went off was Obi-Wan Kenobi in the room. He went to Sky Guy and both were discussing something about a clone, as they left the room.  
>The next moment Barriss and Alexis stormed into the hall. I was about to say something when Alexis activated her lightsaber. She ran up to me, but I could parry their blows.<p>

"Alexis what's wrong?"  
>"You," she yelled.<br>"Barriss," I asked in surprise.  
>"Someone has betrayed her and Jack. But only you knew about what." Barriss said.<br>"Alexis ... I did not say anything!"  
>"Liar! Betrayer!"<p>

She stormed kindled anger to me and I was just able to jump over them. But in my jump brought me the power of Alexis basis. Just when I had gotten up, she flung me with the power through the window. This broke into a thousand pieces and I ended up in the garden in front of the feet of a few young men. Alexis came out and threw me to a stone wall. Just so I could intercept with the Force.  
>A few young men brought Obi-Wan and Anakin, both staring at us angrily. She yelled at me and then handed it to me. I left my lightsaber and shoto come to me, slowly walked up to her and capitalized my weapons. Alexis could stop a couple of blows, but now my anger took control of me, felt so.<p>

I lifted her with the power of the neck up, took her a little air to breathe and held my Shoto's throat. My grip tightened, so what I did was not aware of when I suddenly felt the dark power within me. I immediately let go, dropped my arms and went back a few feet until I felt my back against the cold stone wall. Barriss went to Alexis, while Obi-Wan sent the young men away. Anakin, however, came up to me, but I did not look at him.

"Anakin, I'll take the two Padawans in the temple to Master Yoda." said Obi-Wan.  
>"Yeah, well, Master."<p>

He put his index finger under my chin and lifted it so easily, so I looked at him.

"Everything ok with you?" And looked at me searchingly.  
>"I think so. Master ... I ..."<br>"It's all right. What would like Padawan Alexis from you? "  
>"She said I would have betrayed her."<br>"You mean her relationship with Jack?"  
>"How ... you ... have ..."<br>"Yes, the High Council knows it for a long time. You should not make so conspicuous, rather where the two of us. A guard discovered last night on the grounds of the two. Because soldiers are not allowed in the temple. Well, and then Jack has confessed everything, not even 5 minutes after. From his love, one should expect a little more what I would never do that. "  
>"WHAT? Jack has betrayed them? I would never betray you. "<br>"Yes."

I walked away from the wall, but here I felt a glimpse of me. I immediately turned around and Anakin walked over to me, lifted my arm up and I saw that I had a few bloody scratches from the broken glass. I took his hand in mine, I stood on tiptoe and leaned my head, so we were still only a few inches away.

"Everything ok. And now come have lunch."

He was about to give me a kiss, because I was already going on and he afterwards.


	51. Logbook entry Stardate 18-06-2014

Once in the cafeteria, we introduced ourselves to get food to as Lixadry stood out to us.

"Hey you two. Where were you yesterday?"  
>"He gave me my gift. Tada!" and pointed to the necklace.<br>"Oh ... wow ... that was certainly expensive. Or Anakin?"  
>"For me Snips is nothing too expensive." he grinned cheekily.<br>"I want a gift too." said Lixadry and batted her eyes.  
>"Ask but your master or something." I meant cheeky grin.<br>"Haha but that is not young, good looking and the chosen one." she said fun.

Anakin blushed slightly, pushing in front of us in the queue and I glared Lixadry somewhat jealous proficient at, because she had just been flirting with him, even if they had not done it on purpose. At last we had was to eat, sat down and enjoyed our food. After we were done brought Anakin away the dishes and I told Lixadry everything from my kiss with Anakin and our journey through Coruscant. We both got up and went out into the corridor, as Padme Amidala rushed to us and grabbed my wrist fixed.

"You will not regret to have challenged me." She hissed.  
>"Do not touch me!" and tore myself away from her grasp.<p>

When we by turning off her back, she tore off my Silkaperlenkette. Just when she noticed my necklace, these would torn down, I pushed them back with power.

"Woe to you touched my chain and now here with my Padawankette."  
>"Senator Amidala, I think it's better if you go now. Otherwise, I'm going to get Master Skywalker." said Lixadry.<br>"My name was mentioned." said Anakin and Padme looked.  
>"Come on out of here," and pulled her with him. Lixadry and I afterwards.<p>

Arrived in front of the temple began to argue two and Anakin told her that the divorce papers were already in Naboo and he only waits for the cancellation. Padme screamed so loud that I pressed my hands to my head and leaned down slightly. I pressed myself against a pillar, slid this down and put his head on my knee.

"SOKA!" cried Lixadry, but I heard my name ultra quiet.

She knelt down beside me, took me gently on the arm that I was not frightened. Then I looked at her and made her gestures with saying that I heard nothing. Lixadry interpreted the two guards, who immediately rushed to us and took Lixadry Sky Guy. Padme evaporated off angry.  
>One of the guards and Lixadry helped me up, while Anakin, Obi-Wan contacted him to come at the agreed meeting later. After about 15 minutes we arrived at the hospital wing of the temple. Immediately a nurse rushed up to us, pointing to a room and we went inside. The guard bowed and left the room, and shortly afterwards the doctor came. He handed us a hand, pointed to a couch on which I lay. As soon as I was, he made a few tests, but sent previously, the two.<p>

"Miss Tano, you hear me?"  
>"Yes. Again, clearly. What is it?"<br>"That's good. This is due to the explosion. They were pretty close, as may times as fast what is occurring. Togruta and Twi'lek are also more sensitive, due to the lekku and Montrals. "

"Oh."  
>"I would like to see my ribs and the scratches, because the Jedi Skywalker said to have been thrown against a speeder from the explosion ago. So please make one up free. "<p>

I did what he said and took off my top. It was a scan, x-ray and a listening test done, all without result. The doctor left the room and when I got dressed again, heard footsteps in the room. I quickly turned around and saw Anakin before me. I quickly pulled my shirt over my stomach, Anakin grinned and looked down, embarrassed. I went up to him and hugged him.  
><em><br>- It's so good to have him so close to me and his divorce is apparently also soon through. - _

Together we walked out of the hospital wing and met Lixadry in progress.

"And?"  
>"Go again, but I should avoid loud noises."<br>"He knows, however, that you're Padawan. Or?"  
>"Yes, he knows."<p>

I had to grin and Lixadry burst out laughing, as Mace Windu came to meet us. Immediately, we were silent, bowed to us and stopped in front of Sky Guy.

"Master Skywalker, we are already waiting for you. Delays are unacceptable, that you know that."  
>"Yes Master."<br>"Where were you so long?"  
>"I ... uh ... in the hospital wing, had a routine check."<br>"So as a routine check. Well hopefully without finding."  
>"Yes. Can we go? The Master certainly wait and tardiness is unacceptable."<p>

The two went Windu and muttered something to Anakin. I said goodbye to Lixadry and went to my room. Once there, I grabbed all my pillow, a blanket, a book, "Heroes" and sat down at the window. I opened the book and began to read, but after a few pages I had a low hum, put the book aside and pressed me against the pillows.  
><em><br>- That can not be had! These sounds interfere ... How I should continue my studies. But I need my rest for learning. - _

Short stopped it, but then it started again and I felt sick from the one to the other minute that I had to throw up in the bathroom. When I got up, my hands and face washed and looked in the mirror, I saw that I was a little pale. The buzz was back stronger and again I had to throw up.  
>I do not know how much time had passed, because when I walked out of the bathroom, I heard a knock at the door. Slowly I walked back to my place and opened the way with the help of power the door. Anakin walked in and saw me at the window.<p>

"Well Snips what have you done?"  
>"Read."<br>"What's going on?" He looked at me.  
>"I'm not feeling particularly tired and I am also. How was the meeting?"<br>"Quite interesting. Do you need something? Certainly this comes forth from the accident. Why did not you let me go?"  
>"I have everything. I did not want anything happen to you."<p>

"Oh and I'm not worried about you! I would could lose you ... like almost in the arms factory. Is that clear? "  
>"Yes, and let's not argue, I'm too tired."<br>"Good. Then sleep it off you. Sleeping is the best medicine. "

He took me in bridal style high, let the pillow with the power float on my bed, lay down on the bed and covered myself.

"I'll stay with you today. So if you need anything, you can find me on the couch."  
>"Good night, Anakin." and gave him a kiss.<br>"Night Ahsoka."

And a short time later I fell asleep.


	52. Logbook entry Stardate 19-06-2014

Middle of the night sounded the alarm over Coruscant and shortly afterwards the temple. Anakin woke me gently, looked into his eyes and heard now even the alarm. I jumped up, ran to the window and saw that Coruscant was attacked. Startled, I looked up at Anakin, who already held my bag in hand. I took my photos and the next moment Anakin pulled me behind him. In the corridor a huge mess broke out, many young men were running around aimlessly and the alarm was no longer bearable.

"You stop here! I'll be right there. "Said Anakin little louder and pressed my bag in hand.  
>I desperately searched the crowd for my friends because I saw Lixadry! Immediately, I waved to her, but she did not see me apparently and the next moment Anakin was back at my side. He took my hand, looked at me and we made our way out.<p>

_- My heart was beating fast, adrenaline shot through my body and I was very worried about my friends and to my home here on Coruscant. Luckily I was at Sky Guy and the others we will meet soon. -_

Before the temple, the young men and Padawans were brought to the shuttle while the masters were a holochart. Since I spied Lixadry in Plo Koon. Anakin was with me on the way there, as separated me an admiral of Anakin.

"Hey, what's this? Anakin! Master!" I cried.  
>"Ahsoka!" said Anakin back.<p>

He wanted to me and I to him, but we kept the guards and a few masterpieces on.

"Master Skywalker, the young men and Padawans are brought to Tython. There they are securing our future and security and so we can. "Said Shaak Ti  
>"Anakin" I cried again.<br>"I can not let you go just yet Snips. I need them, so you could make sure that they can stay here?" said Anakin.  
>"Of course Skywalker. Admiral, Padawan Tano let here, we need it." said Shaak.<br>"Go in there," said a guard rude and pushed me into a shuttle full of young men.

Anakin let his three guardians fly with the power to the side and ran towards me. Plo and Obi-Wan cried out to the guards to something. But it was too late, the shuttle closed the doors and took off. Well, I took all my courage, cut with my lightsaber a small hole in the door and jumped out of the shuttle.

"Snips! Soka! Ahsoka!" cried all.

Unfortunately, my calculations were not perfect and I would be the steep wall fell down into the depths of Coruscant, Anakin lunged to the wall and I held on to the. But I just move slightly. My eyes widened and I said softly.

"Please do not let me go..." and looked him straight in the eye.  
>"I never let you go, Ahsoka. Promise."<p>

Obi-Wan, Plo and Lixadry were already there and Obi-Wan, Anakin helped pull me. Plo hugged me and patted me over my back, as a sedative. After we parted, we went back to holochart and the other masters.

"Master who attack us?" asked Skywalker.  
>"I guess Grievous, because Dooku is not so stupid and would attack Coruscant." said Obi-Wan.<br>"I am quite of your opinion of Master Kenobi. This is not the craft of Count Dooku." Shaak Ti agreed to.  
>"But after Grievous it does not look well." stated Kit Fisto fixed.<br>"What if it's someone else," I asked.  
>"Hm ... that could of course be." said Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin.<br>"We need to find out and fight back the enemy." Luminara decided.  
>"There is nothing else left for us." said Mace Windu.<br>"Yes Master Windu. Here's the plan:  
>Ahsoka, Anakin and you go west. Kit and Luminara, you seek help the clones at the front. Plo Koon and Lixadry, you both go east and Shaak Ti and I will go to the north. Got it?" Obi-Wan said.<br>We all nodded and off we went.

After a slightly longer walk Anakin and I came to, but one enemy was nowhere to be seen, so we decided to allocate. I slowly crept through a few side streets when I heard a noise behind me, but when I turned around was only a mouse to see.  
>A few moments later I heard a whirring of a lightsaber behind me and as soon as I turned around I m, I saw a person. The person was wearing black clothes, a black cloak, and his face was concealed by the hood. In his left hand he held a light sword with a black blade.<br>I immediately activated my two weapons, but the shape was no response.

"Hello Commander Tano." The figure said with a deep male voice.  
>"How ..."<br>"... I know your name, dear? So you do not know me. How unfortunate. My name is Darth Llewas."  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Hmm ... let me think. YOU, my dear. You have great talent that you just wasting at the Jedi. I have not seen any so talented Togruta, you can deal well with the lightsaber, the so-called Shien style. And even with two lightsabers, impressive and your understanding of the power ... a dream of every student. What do you think, dear" said Darth Llewas.  
>"Do not call me that!"<br>"Oh shame, but as you call for General Skywalker: Love, sweetie, dear,... Snips"  
>"You are not a Jedi," I notes and got a bad feeling.<br>"Not only pretty, but also smart. I find that good. No dear, I'm not a Jedi."  
>"Sith," it escaped me and he nodded.<br>**  
>To be continued ...<strong>


	53. Logbook entry Stardate 20-06-2014

Darth Llewas came up to me, deactivated my blade with the power, took my chin in his fingers and forced me to look at him. His eyes you could see the shadow of the hood, as these were yellow-red.

"Hands off!" I hissed.  
>"Hm... since Skywalker will be proud of you that you are so loyal."<p>

He let go of my face, walked behind me and ran his hand from my shoulder across my back and whispered free

"As a Sith you need hide no feelings, you can get married and start a family, no problem. Is not that what you wish for the most?"  
>"But ... But I stay strong. I will never be a Sith!"<p>

The Sith walked away from me, since we were already Anakin around the corner. Sky Guy saw me and ran with lightsaber activated on Darth Llewas to. The two had a bitter fight and Anakin was pressed by Llewas with the froce to the house wall.

"Anakin!" It escaped me.  
>"Oh look times General Skywalker, your secret love is worried about you. Dear, I am doing him nothing." Anakin and missed a scratch on arm and leg.<p>

Anakin grimaced slightly his face and I wanted to him, so I ran off, hit my arms and jumped on Darth Llewas. This, however, noticed he and pushed me with the force to the ground. Just when I straightened up, the Sith Anakin let go. Anakin fell to his knees, as the enemy gave him a renewed scratch, but this time on the back.

"Ah ..." she exclaimed Anakin.

I quickly ran over to Anakin, though I pushed the enemy to the side and Anakin wanted to sit up straight when I fell on his neck.

"See you!" and with these words went Darth Llewas.

I took Anakin's head in my delicate hands, he looked deep into my eyes and I gave him a passionate kiss he replied immediately. When closed our lips, I helped him up, we again gave us a kiss and hugged us. We gathered our weapons and were on our way back to the meeting point.

On the way back we talked.

"What did the guy say to you?"  
>"His name is Darth Llewas and is a Sith. His lightsaber is black, which I have never seen before. But all this has me not so much wondering what more I was shocked how he knew my wishes?"<br>"Ahsoka, Sith always have the same arguments: family, feelings, marriage, etc Many Sith were once Jedi youths and know the codes, but Darth Llewas I've never heard of. "  
>"But how he knew about ... us?"<br>"Probably, by the force and our response. Now you know why feelings Jedi are forbidden because this could us quickly if the partner something happens to lead to the dark side. What I wanted to ask what he meant by 'Dear'?"  
>"I do not know. But he wanted me ... he wanted that I move to the dark side."<p>

"Ah... ok. I'm proud of you that you have resisted."

"Can it be that you're jealous?"  
>"No! What! No!"<br>"Oh, no! I could feel it when he 'Dear' called me and touched me. Admit it yet."  
>"Yes. Well ... I was jealous."<p>

I grabbed Anakin on the tunic, then he stopped, I stood on my toes and my arms covered his neck. He put his hands on my waist and we gave a deep kiss.

"Is not it sweet that you're jealous." I said softly under our kiss.

Arriving at the temple, we saw that the temple was again filled with life, because the danger was past. We briefly discussed our results and then went to our rooms. Anakin and I decided to spend a little time together. So we watched a movie and then I supplied his scratches on the back.  
><em><br>- As I noted in touched that I was hot and it felt as if fire flow through me. He is muscular, but not too much or too little, but just right. -_

After that we went there on the floor again cozy and just a few minutes later we fell asleep.


	54. Logbook entry Stardate 26-06-2014

I have a run today... Now the story is going on.

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly above Coruscant. I turned around, I came here with my head on Anakin's chest. I breathed in his scent and was so happy that he was with me. Anakin put to the side, this included his arm my waist and back. He slept so calm, was relaxed and even if Sky Guy sleeps, I feel safe. Cautiously I slipped from his grasp, went to the bathroom and made me fresh. Suddenly I felt something strange in power, my heart beat faster and then I had a brief vision.<p>

**On Shili ...**

**No! I'm nothing! **

**Take our money and our precious things, but please let my daughter alive! **

**She is very brave, but you still have so Ahsoka ... **

**No Ahsoka no longer belongs to us! Skyla is my only daughter! ** **Please, give me my child.**

**You know what I want, so shall Skyla live. **

**Los Small, go to your room. **

**You never get Soka! For her master will see to that! **

**Stop it!Your ... gets you what you ask. **

**No! **

**And my mom ran with a knife towards the cloaked man. This made no measures and stabbed my mom with a Shoto. **

My vision ended. My head hurt and only now I realized that I had broken the mirror of Anakin with the force into a thousand pieces. I picked up the pieces on, but while I cut myself on a piece of broken glass, picked up the rest and threw them away. Then there was a knock at the door already.

"Ahsoka?"  
>"All right ..." and wiped the blood with a towel.<p>

But the next moment he opened the door, I immediately stopped and looked at him.  
>"What .." Anakin asked and looked at the mirror.<br>"A mishap. You get a new one. Will not happen again." I muttered and stood up.

Just as I was past him, he took my injured hand. I let out a silent scream pain. He let go, took me to the window, there I sat on the chair and he gently pulled my glove off.

"Wait." He said, taking a disinfectant to clean my wound.  
>He sprayed some on my skin and I immediately pulled my hand away.<p>

"I want you really do not hurt, but that must be, otherwise perhaps inflamed the wound."

I raised my hand to him and told him about this vision, while he provided me. A few times I had to open my hand and close and soon I no longer notice it. He took my hand we saw this at what I thought was very sweet of him. After a while I gave him a kiss and said goodbye, finally I had to learn for my studies.

So I made my way to the library, where Lixadry and Jaylen already waiting for me. But Barriss was not there yet and since all I would be so unpunctual. Since she was still not shown up after 15 minutes, we decided to start itself. We were looking for a quiet place and started.

"Ahsoka, your cruiser is attacked. The enemy is in the majority, your crew was cut in half and you're wounded. What would you do? "Asked Jaylen from the textbook.  
>"Hm ... so I would ..." I began when Barriss came excited.<br>"People that you do not believe," she screamed.  
>"What's going on Barriss?" Lixadry asked curiously.<br>"So I was on my way to you, as the Senator of Naboo Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker told that she is pregnant and that of her husband." told, Barriss.

My eyes froze. Anger and disappointment welled up in me. Lixadry touched me on the shoulder and I realized that I had to get out of here.

"I ... I ... need some fresh air." I stammered and ran out.

On the way out seemed Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin meet. Anakin did not look very happy for a man who has just learned that he is father. In contrast, Obi-Wan did not cease to smile and Padme that would have torn me with her look most like in the air. Abruptly I stopped Anakin looked at her and ran through the main gates.

"Your Padawan can not greet well. If I were you, I'd fire her." said Padmè little louder so I could still hear it.

I ran for the stairs, as I Sky Guy grabbed my arm.

"Ahsoka ... let me tell you what is really going on."  
>"N ON! I trusted you and I, naive padawan, fall in on the oldest trick in the galaxy."<br>"Ahsoka .. please."  
>"I ... need time for me, Master."<p>

I freed myself from his grip and ran down to Coruscant. Immediately, I started thinking what I should do now. I ran so long and fast until I no longer could. When I could no longer, I sat down at the lake and made a few meditation exercises to calm. But with my anger inside me were no good thoughts, quite the opposite. After a few minutes I heard someone sat down next to me. Immediately I looked at the person and it was Darth Llewas.

"You do not look well, dear."  
>"I said, not call me that!"<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Do Goes to nothing."<br>"Well then, I guess. It is determined by General Skywalker and the Senator. Am I right, dear?"  
>"I did not tell you so. You're a Sith, if I were you I would immediately disappear. Here are a lot of people and policemen."<br>"If I were in position Skywalker's, then I would never hurt you, but do everything to ensure that nothing happens to you."  
>"He does, but how will understand a Sith?"<br>"Haha ... you know nothing about me. If you're interested ... I was once in love, but in another Padawan. We grew up together in the temple, were the best of friends and have eventually fallen in love with a mission. Just like that, like you and Skywalker. But then we wanted to leave the Order, so we started a cloak and dagger operation and ran away. The Council got wind of it and wanted to prevent anything that two Jedi fall in love and have a common future. But what I say because there, you know the Jedi Code. So on with the text… they rushed Clone on us and just before our shuttle my love was shot by a Jedi, my master. I could never cope with the pain and I let myself be guided by my emotions, you do not know Jedi, too, so I went to the dark side of the Force and wanted revenge."  
>"Did you avenge you?"<br>"Until now I have not caught my master ... but the time will come."  
>"I think you have me here simply tells a story that you use when you want to bring someone to the Sith."<br>"If you say so, dear. But I warn you, you're still young as well as Skywalker, your feelings are even stronger and the longer one to the right is a person together, these feelings will grow and the more dangerous it is to go to the dark side. "  
>"Thanks for the tip.", I said sarcastically.<p>

Then Darth Llewas took my hand in his and with the other he touched me on the cheek. I immediately slapped his hand away, jumped up and looked at him darkly.

"What is this? Leave me in peace!"  
>"Of course, dear. I just wanted to be a good friend."<br>"It's that easy not, friendship and trust, as well as respect must be earned."  
>"Then I'll keep working Commander Ahsoka Tano. We'll see."<p>

He bowed to me, which I was a little embarrassed and got me a wry smile. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled back shortly. Then he left.


	55. Logbook entry Stardate 27-06-2014

I stood in front of the large stone staircase towards the temple, but I was undecided what to do. Just as I reached the top, I met Alexis, we talked briefly and hugged us. Alexis was referred to the temple because she was caught with clone Jack and he had betrayed them.  
>On the way to my room I met Padmè.<p>

"Hey Padawan. Come here," she commanded me.  
>"Yes, Senator." and rolled my eyes before I turned around.<br>"You times ... it we a boy." holding out an ultrasound image before my nose.  
>"Congratulations." said I with attached smile.<br>"Thank you."  
>"In which month since you?"<br>"Um ... in the ..."  
>"You don't know it! Then I'll tell you. Should 5th or 6th month on the image. But I sees nothing," I said quickly.<br>"Yes fifth month. Well I'm lucky that I have such good genes and I don't ruin the figure by the pregnancy."  
>"Yeah great. So once again all the best." and I left.<br>"Oh Commander, don't be sad, because there are you a Jedi can no monster can ruin your figure." she said cheekily.  
>"Kids are not monsters, Senator. And if you excuse me now I have to study." I countered.<br>_  
>- This Senator is simply impossible! Since she has a child, a sweet little baby and she calls children 'Monster'. This woman should get a no children. Maybe it's just a means of pressure to Anakin, so he leaves me and then they would have won. If I ever have children, then I will not think about whether this ruin my figure or not. But this will probably never be the case. – <em>

I went around the corner and leaned against the cold wall. As much as I was engrossed in my thoughts, that I did not even noticed that Anakin stood before me.

"Never ..." I muttered.  
>"Hey Snips, which is never?"<br>"Hey Master. Nothing is never."  
>"But you look sad."<p>

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room.

"What's going on? She is pregnant! In the 5th month with a son, your son." and I bit back a few tears.  
>"But not from me."<br>"Anakin ..."  
>"No, Ahsoka, listen to me. It runs long gone between us, that you know, and I certainly do not sleep with her. Therefore, the child is not of me."<br>"But the picture ..."  
>"Can also be forged or of someone else."<br>"But ... what if not? What will become of us? 'I asked sadly and directed with the view of the ground.  
>"I would never hurt you or cheat can and certainly I do not want to lose you."<p>

A tear ran down my cheek.

"But with me you will never have children and you wish for but what." I sobbed.  
>"Yes, but it's important to me to be with you. And who knows what's coming in the future. "<p>

He came up to me and gave me a kiss, again ran down a tear. We hugged and suddenly slumped Skywalker in my hands together.

"Anakin," I cried, and drove him gently on his cheek where he had his scar on the eye with my hand.

I jumped up, threw open the door and called for help. Two masters wore Anakin immediately to the infirmary while I ran worried beside him. He was taken to a treatment room and I had to wait outside. Obi-Wan came up to me and saw me on and run in transition.

"Ahsoka," he called out.  
>"Master Kenobi! Good thing you're here."<br>"What happened?"  
>"I do not know. The doctors want no to tell me anything." I said loud that everyone can hear me.<p>

A doctor came up to us now.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano ... Master Skywalker it comes to circumstances. We do not know exactly what happened, but I suspect that it was a vision ... one of the very lousy visions. He now needs a lot of rest, so that he can recover and today should if possible avoid excitement."  
>"Dar I to him," I asked worried and easily excited.<br>"Of course, but please in order."

I walked in, sat down beside him and held his hand while he was still asleep. Only after 20 minutes he opened his eyes. I immediately fell to him as best I could, around the neck and gave him a long deep kiss, we both did not want to quit.

"What happened," I asked, holding his hand a little tighter.  
>"I had a vision, a very strong dark vision and it was about you."<br>"What happened in your mission?"  
>"I can not ... there. It means determined nothing."<br>"Well, tell me.", I urge him gently.  
>"You were dressed in white, on your wedding and just when you walked down the aisle a Sith stabbed you from behind. You were killed instantly and I could not save you. In me so much anger and hatred rose to that I have the change to the Dark Side of the Force. My feelings had me so much under control."<br>"You will always protect me and I ask you, therefore, is to pass each other anything." I said, taking his face in my hands and gave him a quick kiss.  
>"Ahsoka, I became a Sith!"<br>"Sky Guy, we are a couple and you can tell me anything and I also insisting. Trust is one of the most important components in a relationship."  
>"I'll do anything to protect you. Everything."<br>"And I'm all for you."

Our faces were approaching, our lips met and we kissed passionately. the kiss deepened and I was just on his bed, when Obi-Wan walked in on him. We solved quickly and we both had to grin sheepishly. But luckily I had Kenobi not noticed.

"Have I disturbed you?" Ask Kenobi, grinning.  
>"No Master, I have just told Snips of my vision." and winked at me.<br>"That's right. I'll leave you alone times. See you later."

_- Ahsoka you need I have to know! It's too dangerous! Suddenly came over large after Anakin and I'm not just talking from a kiss. I really wanted more ... control, Padawan, control. -_


	56. Logbook entry Stardate 28-06-2014

After a day Anakin felt much better and we got a new mission by Master Yoda. So we made our way to the Jedi cruiser Resolute to Admiral Yularen. As soon as we landed, there were already the Admiral, Captain Rex and two further clones towards us.

"Good day General, Commander. There was an incident on Korriban. It was a mission to spy out the Sith academy, of two of my best men, but the two of them no longer come forward. I believe the Sith have the clones and they torture, if not kill them." explained the admiral shortly.  
>"When was the last contact?" Anakin asked on the way to the command center.<br>"In just under three hours, General."  
>"Snips, I think we're going to pay our enemies even a short visit."<br>"Yes Master." I said succinctly.  
>"Rex, you and two of your men are coming with us. I don't want to be completely unprepared." Anakin admitted.<br>"What's the plan, Skywalker?" Yularen asked skeptically.  
>"I share with, when I have one. So come on guys." said Skywalker.<p>

We got into a shuttle and flew off.

After about 1 hour we reached Korriban.  
><em><br>- Korriban, known as Moraband, is a planet in the Outer Rim of the galaxy, the north of the pesegam trade route lays in Horuset system. He is regarded as the home planet of the Sith and is a symbol of the Dark Side of the Force, which is ever-present on this planet. - _

We ended up behind a sand dune, the doors opened and I immediately noticed how hot and dry it is.

_-__ Tatooine is also such a planet where I could never live, but Skywalker had no problems, probably because he grew up on as a dust ball. –_

I saw volcanic cliffs, gorges and of course the desert. But most of all I realized how much the Dark Side was here.

"You have to stay strong, little one." Rex reminded me and I felt like his lips formed a smile under his helmet.

I nodded and walked behind Anakin. As I watched him I felt my desire was always greater after him. I felt like I pounced on him, but I had to control myself, because this had anything to do with the dark side of the Force.

It was getting dark by the collapse of the post, so we decided to stand up our tents Anakin took over the work, while I was trying to meditate. But the meditation failed, I couldn't concentrate easily and caught me again and again a look at Anakin. When the tents were standing, we ate dinner together and I went shortly afterwards in Anakin's and my tent.  
>Again, I sat cross-legged, put my lightsaber in front of me and put my forearms on my knees. My thoughts this time I concentrated only on my arms, and behold, it worked. Half an hour I sat there when Anakin came in and lay down beside me.<p>

"Sky Guy, I have... fear that the dark side occupies me." I said questionable.  
>"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you're safe." I smiled at him and he at me.<br>"Thanks."

He came up to kiss my cheek, but I caught his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. He lightly pushed me until my back was on the ground. He rested his weight on top of me. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I was so calm and at peace. I'm so in love. We broke apart and were heavily breathing.

"I love you.", I whispered.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Ahsoka."  
>I pulled him into another kiss. I love kissing him, but a part of me wants more of him. I slowly moved my hand down his chest. I could fell his sixpack through his tunic. I ran my hand back up his chest into his shirt. He gasped and jumped back a little. He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read, but I knew I had made a wrong move.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He pressed gently his finger to my lips, shushing me.  
>"Ahsoka calm down. It's okay. I know you want to. So do I, but not yet and not here. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"<br>"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was moving too fast."  
>"That's alright. I promise you, when the time is right, it'll happen. The time just isn't now."<br>"I know." He gave me a kiss.

Then we went to sleep. I lay with my head on his chest, felt his breath, his warmth. He had his right hand on my waist and his fingers touched my stomach gently. My right hand rested gently on his stomach, I could feel every breath even better. After a short time we both sleep.


	57. Logbook entry Stardate 29-06-2014

We had a quiet night without incident, which isn't often and I was still asleep when Anakin gently stroked my rear lekku. I winced a little and yawned. Then I turned to him and opened my eyes, though I had to blink a few times, as it was already light outside. We now looked directly into each other eyes. His ice-blue eyes penetrated deep into my soul and I knew I never wanted to leave his side.

"Morning sunshine." he said smiling and gave me a kiss.  
>"Morning."<p>

I stretched, as best as I could in a tent, then I got up and walked out of the tent. I immediately greeted the clones and went to Rex over to breakfast.  
>After breakfast we continued our march, and after 4 hours of walking I fell in the desert on my knees. I was suddenly very dizzy, very hot and my breath was heavy. It was all pretty fast, so I propped myself up on my hands in the sand and looked at the ground. A clone stopped and called Rex and Anakin to me.<p>

"Hey Snips. Is everything okay? Look at me."

I couldn't look up because everything is still turned and I felt sick. Anakin took my head in his hands and I now looked him straight in the eye.

"How much did you drink?" asked Sky Guy.  
>"I don't know." I muttered.<br>"Maybe the weather on such a desert planet is not good for Togrutas." said Rex.  
>"I think not, but I will as soon as we get back to Coruscant to research it." said Anakin.<p>

He handed me his bottle and I took a long drink from it. I handed him the bottle and he helped me up. The clones marched forward while Anakin and I went a little off. A few meters further on we saw a big wall with large stone statues in front of it.

"This must be the academy. Here, the Sith are trained." said Anakin us quietly.  
>"Oh, great. We run them fully into his arms." said a clone.<p>

I had to giggle and Anakin rolled his eyes slightly. The others went already further than I felt the dark side of the force even more than before. I went as remotely to our group, with my activated lightsaber. But at that moment I felt no friendship, love and so on, but only rage and hatred. Rex turned to me.

"Little one, what's going on?"

Anakin, how heard everything also turned around and in a moment I forgot my hatred. But that moment passed too quickly and I took a clap behind me was. Someone put the arms around my waist and abdomen, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then I felt a hand on the free part of my back.

"Let her go immediately!" Anakin shouted angry and jealous and activated his lightsaber.  
>"General Skywalker, we shouldn't let them decide whether they prefer with me, a Sith, or wants to be with you, as a Jedi, with unfulfilled dreams." said Darth Llewas dark.<p>

"Rex, you and the others are looking for the two clones. I take care of Darth Llewas." he whispered to Rex and added quickly," Yes. Let's decide Ahsoka."

Now I stood there in the middle of Korriban in sunny heat and between the light side, the Jedi, and the dark side, the Sith. In my mind I couldn't trust, so I decided to trust my on my feelings. I opened my eyes and looked at both of them.

Darth Llewas  
>tall, muscular, pleasant voice, Sith, not showing his true face... true?<p>

Anakin Skywalker  
>Master, Jedi Knight, Married - soon divorced, tall, muscular, pleasant voice, gentle lips, trustworthy, sexy, bright eyes, funny, charming, romantic, quick-tempered, stubborn, loving, understanding, time to unpunctual, anxious, humor, and much more ...the man of my dreams and boyfriend, the love of my life!<p>

I know exactly who I belong to, so I went to Anakin, hugged him, gave him a kiss and immediately was the dark side of my mind.

The Sith was very angry, activated his lightsaber, ran up to Anakin and pulled straight out as I walked between. At the last moment the Sith Knight deactivated his black lightsaber.

"Honey, get out of my way." he snapped at me.  
>"No! So and I've already told you before, I'm not for you 'love.'" I shouted back angrily.<p>

I grabbed Darth Llewas with power by the throat and choked him, forced him to his knees before me and activated my lightsaber. Since we again, the Dark Ahsoka, but I didn't want to be that way. I deactivated my weapon and hurled Darth Llewas in a sand dune. When I looked at my master, I had to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"  
>"I don't know but the dark side of me I don't like."<br>"A matter of habit ... I'm still from you every day." he said cheekily.  
>"Hey!"<p>

I pushed him against a wall, put a hand on his chest and the other hugged his neck.

"Although these 'dark' Ahsoka I find sexy." Anakin whispered.  
>I chuckled, adding, "Of this part of me you can also have more, but not here. Oh yeah, I have chosen you, that I'm even as a Sith I will always love you. "<p>

He gave me a deep kiss, but this proposal was completed quickly, since Rex and the others came running to us.

"We have the two, so off before the Sith notice us." cried Rex.  
>"You're not afraid of students."<br>"No, General. As you come out? "  
>"Came over just like that."<br>"Well Rexter, my master has caught you."

He laughed and we were on our way back to the shuttle.


	58. Logbook entry Stardate 30-06-2014

When we landed on the Star Destroyer Resolute, the flagship of Anakin, I went out first and since we were already a clone was running to me. He stopped in front of me.

"Good day Commander Tano, I have here an express holo-message from Shili." He said, saluting and handed me the holopad.

The clone saluted again and marched off. I saw the holopad in my hands and this activated. What emerged was my mother. She looked sad, very tired and helpless. I was different to Mute, such a strange gut feeling flat.

"Hello my Soka, I need to talk to you and urgently. Do you have a minute?" she asked.  
>"For you always. What's going on? You look exhausted." I said.<br>"Yes I know, and so I feel also. What I tell you now..." she said, and was always quiet at the end until she started to cry.  
><em><br>- I hate it when someone cries, I have always cry with the person. - _

"Mom?!" I asked anxiously, holding the pad a little harder.  
>"I'm sorry little one. Well... It's about your father... he... he... is dead Soka. He has left us!"<br>"But... what... no..."

My mother began to cry even more and I couldn't place my thoughts. In my eyes tears gathered. A tear ran down my cheek and then there were more and more. The soil was washed away under my feet, just like that out of nowhere.

"Soka, I have to go and look after Skyla. See you on Shili. I send you all the information by holo-message."  
>"Yes... until then." I muttered absently.<p>

The transfer was completed and I slid the pad out of his hands and fell with a clatter to the floor. I had no more strength! Even though he was so to me lately, he was my father. Slowly I turned to Rex and Anakin. Rex came up to me, took off his helmet and shook hands with me.

"My condolences, Commander."  
>I nodded, and then went Rex.<p>

Anakin came up to me and wrapped his muscular arms around me. I leaned against him and buried my face in his chest. Tears ran in streams down my cheeks, characterized his tunic was all wet. He stroked me gently on my lekku and spine. I hugged him, while I took the tunic on the back so much that my fingers ached. After a while I felt like the whole ballast of mine fell off. My knees and feet felt like jelly and I collapsed. But Anakin leaned and together we sat on the floor in the landing zone of the Resolute.

I do not know how long we sat there, because at that moment it seemed like an eternity.

"Ahsoka, you want to rest a bit?" Anakin asked, patting me gently on my back. Every touch of him through me like a fire, of course in the good sense.

I nodded in agreement. Then Anakin stood up, took my hands and pulled me up. He accompanied me to my quarters, and on the way there saw me many clones on. Anakin walked beside me and had placed his left hand gently on my back, so he showed that he is there for me and gives me security. I went as remotely. The closer we came to the interior of the cruiser even more clones looked at me and my Master. Some shared their sympathy with and the other saluted us. This situation I knew from stories of other Padawans or masters, but if you get yourself in this situation you are unsure, helpless, vulnerable and looking for support. This stop gave me Anakin Skywalker. I was always uncomfortable, so I took Anakin's tunic in my hands and clung to it. Anakin noticed this and pushed me gently to him. I immediately put my arm around his waist, he just with me and so we went to my room.

In my room arrived, I sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. Anakin knelt in front of me and looked me in the eyes, but he held my hands.

"All will be well again, my Ahsoka." He said.

He came a little closer to me, our faces were not far away, so I took his head in my hands and pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Yes it is ... somehow ... thanks to you." I mumbled back and kissed him again.

And as soon as we parted lips he left my room, to give me indulge a little rest. I don't got with, but once I was I slept even one.

Daddy!

With these words, I sat up from my sleep, looked out the window we saw my home planet from me - Shili.


	59. Logbook entry Stardate 01-07-2014

The cruiser came to be, and before we left the Resolute, I pulled my Jedi cloak to me. As I walked out of the room I did not even saw not a single clone in the corridors, a droid, which actually did not occur on a cruiser except this, was just destroyed. Slowly I approached the hangar and since the complete cruiser was gathered. I entered the hangar and all saluted me, even Anakin what looks really sexy with him, so once in a while. A slight smile played on my lips as I walked all over and went to Anakin. He formed with his lips 'I love you' and I nodded in agreement.

"Commander, when you're ready, so are we." informed Admiral Yularen with.  
>"Yes Admiral, can go."<p>

The most important people on board the Resolute

- Admiral Wulff Yularen - Captain Rex  
>- Anakin Skywalker - Fives<br>- R2-D2 - Shadow Squadron

flew by Shili in the capital Kiros, because there my father was buried. In shuttle Anakin and I moved across the hoods. A few minutes later we reached the agreed stopping place. As soon as we got out, were already waiting Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan and Lixadry on us. All of them had her Jedi robe. When I saw Lixadry we fell into our arms and then we were taken from gliders to the city center.

The slider stopped in front of the Senate building. Anakin got out of the first, followed by Mace Windu and me. Clones Jedi cared for us for safety. I looked up under my hood and saw a lot of Togruta, the people of Shili who took the whole Senate Square and more. Master Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, R2-D2 and the rest marched ahead. Shaak Ti, Plo, Lixadry and in the second row, and finally came I and Anakin's turn.

My mother stood at the top of the stairs, where it goes towards honorary graves. I immediately realized that she was crying. My masters expressed their condolences, but when Plo Koon's turn came, hugged the two. I took Ani's hand in mine, this happened quite unconsciously. My mother smiled at Plo so lovingly, as they would already know forever and I realized that her eyes were shining, just as I looked at Anakin, full of love. I shook the thought from that Plo and my mother may love and slowly walked towards my mother. First, Anakin went to her, my mother hugged him once and whispered something. Then it was my turn. Slowly I climbed the last stairs and reached the top Mom took me in her arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am pleased that Anakin and you've still managed. So I do not get through this day alone, but in the family. "She said softly to me and I my eyes were bigger.  
><em><br>- She sees Anakin as part of our family that is just great. Simply incredible! I hope Jedi are allowed to marry someday. - _

We let go of us and I went to Anakin's side, where he and Skyla were already waiting for me. Also Skyla hugged me; I felt that Anakin took my hand. I looked at him and our fingers tilted, since slipped a little smile on his lips. Fortunately, this could see none, thanks to the long sleeves of the cloak.

Now the funeral went off. A coffin was placed in the center of the Senate Square. It was a black coffin adorned with dozens of white and blue orchids. Six guards stood at the side in the uniform of the palace and made sure that no unauthorized person approached this. It stopped a few senators' speeches, including Padmé Amidala.  
><em><br>- Why is here?! Now she wants me here, on my father's funeral, also make life difficult. If they misbehave, I'll throw them out of Shili personally. -  
><em>  
>After everyone was through, still all the important people were allowed to leave with him. I was the last one where it was the turn. On the way to his coffin, I realized how hard my heart, tears gathered in my ocean blue eyes and it seemed to me as before as if the way want to never end. As I stood before that I took off my hood, he should be able to see me from the galaxy of how I really am. His daughter, Ahsoka Tano. I took off my right glove and put my hand on the coffin. I had to smile and at many moments I think him, even to the wicked, but outweighed the good.<p>

"Hi Daddy, I'm Ahsoka. You certainly know that it was my intention was not to you not to write, but in the end I never get mail ..." I swallowed hard and continued, "I've missed you and I will always miss. You'll hardly believe it, but my Jedi training is going well and is the best part was that ever happened to me. My master looks to me."

Once again, I stopped and now I began to cry.

"I can now tell you yes, but I love Anakin Skywalker, my master. We are together, since my 17th birthday. He loves me so much and I him. If we should get married again, I hope you will give us your blessing. "

Well I fell in front of everyone and in front of my dead dad on my knees and cried even more.

"I miss you, Daddy." I sobbed.

I heard a few inhabitants, as they were talking about me in the good and bad sense. Slowly I got up and on the way back I wiped the tears from her face. I just wanted to Sky Guy, as Padmé me to cast a killing glance and stood beside him. Anakin looked at me quizzically and I introduced myself to my mother, because she needs me.  
>We were collapsed on the way to the slides, as my mom.<p>

"Mom!" I cried, patting her gently on the cheek, so that they should open their eyes again.  
>When I realized that this did not help, I screamed for a doctor.<p>

From the corner of my eye I saw that Anakin Skyla kept them to run to me. A doctor ran to Mom, measured the blood pressure, and then it was placed and taken away on a stretcher. Two guards pushed me away from her before she came into the ambulance.

"Mom! Let me to her!" I cried and beat him.

But the two did not want to, so I pushed it aside with the Force. A few meters further kept me Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi on.

"Let me through, Master!" I commanded sternly.  
>"No Soka." Replied Plo.<p>

I immediately stopped to fight for me, because I heard crying Skyla.

"Skyla ..." I muttered.


	60. Logbook entry Stardate 02-07-2014

Here is the next one...

* * *

><p>When I turned around I saw Skyla on Anakin's arm, he slowly brought the weeping Skyla to me.<p>

"Skyla ..." I said softly and took her to me.  
>"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled and was already red in the face.<br>"I know, but now I'm here." I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

She immediately grabbed me with her hands on my neck and her feet were around my waist. I gently stroked her over the back until she stopped crying. Anakin grinned at me and when we went to our gliders, he gently put his hand on my back.

Anakin first got into the car to take off my Skyla already asleep, and then I got in and sat down next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and stroked my little sister on the back. Skywalker held Skyla gentle and protective, as if she were his own daughter.

When we arrived at the Palace, Ani was still holding my sister. We went inside and there were already waiting the Jedi Masters and the senators from each planets. Lixadry came up to me, hugged me and took Skyla from Anakin. After that, she went with her, we didn't want to wake her up, because it was very tiring for the little one.

A guard brought them all into the meeting room, while Ani held me by the hand.

"You can manage already. Think it would be a review."  
>"In you speak of me always bargain?"<br>"You know what I mean." He said and gave me a kiss.

We looked at briefly and then we entered the room. Anakin sat down Plo and Obi-Wan, while I sat down on the chair of the Queen.

Instant discussed all senators wildly, for a while I had it too until it took me too colorful and too long, so I screamed very loud stop. All heads were directed to me and I sat down again. For a while there was silence in the room was me came in handy, so then I could concentrate better.

"Miss Tano what you plan to do for the business of Shili," asked Senator Organa.  
>"I agree! Finally, you are still a child. "Said Senator Amidala.<br>"I think that Miss Tano everything stipulates that all of this has something." Said Senator Chuchi and grinned at me.  
>"What do you say?" asked Hall Burtoni.<br>"I don't know. Today was a busy day for me and my family. I therefore ask you to move this session to tomorrow." I said in a calm voice.  
>"But of course." Senators all voted to unison.<p>

The Senators and the Jedi left the room, only Plo, Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed with me.

"I do not know what to do. I'm not a queen or princess, let alone a politician." said I, somewhat depressed and stood up.  
>"Ahsoka, it's not about the position you have, but about how you lead your people." Obi-Wan said.<br>"You're the Princess of Shili and can the Soka." said Plo confident.

Alarming I went to the window and looked into the city.

"That's just it, I was not here forever. Many do not know who I am. I ... I ... can not. "I said sadly and walked out.

_- But I can not rule people that you have to learn. Whether the people or the Senate will listen to me, I doubt it. Finally, I'm just Padawan. What would you do daddy?- _

When I arrived in my room, I undressed and went into the bathroom to shower. I turned on the faucet and put this one so that a comfortable temperature for me came out. Then I went in and let the water flow over my body, the way I stared at the wall, as I had an idea. I immediately jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and ran to my room at the table. There I grabbed my pen and paper and wrote these on. The door opened, and Anakin entered.

"Oh .. I'm sorry." He said, slightly blushed and looked away quickly.  
>"I'm wearing what. And you'll finally have ever seen a woman so in kind. "I joked.<br>"Well, yes ... but not so pretty. By the way, we wanted to time us still. "He countered.

I laughed and hugged him.

"Yes we want. Oh by the way, I've got an idea for the Senate. What do you think, "I asked, handing him the note.  
>"Great, I would agree as a senator." He smiled and kissed me gently.<p> 


	61. Logbook entry Stardate 03-07-2014

Here is a new chapter of my life.

* * *

><p>I went back into the bathroom and got dressed, finally, I wanted Skywalker not tempt. When I entered my room I saw him again and Skyla sit on my bed.<p>

"Hey Ahsoka, look who's here." said Ani and tickled Skyla.  
>"Hi honey, how are you" I asked worried and ho it up.<p>

Skyla hugged me and started crying. Her tears dripped onto my upper part, she sniffed briefly and looked at me.

"When comes Mommy and Daddy back" she asked, sniffling.

I quickly glanced at Anakin, because I did not know what to say to her because of Dad.

"Honey, your dad is the one with the force and will protect you so no matter where you are going to be times. Your mom needs a few days rest, but we take care of you. What do you think? "Anakin said really great.  
>"I find great. I've missed you." she cried.<p>

I let down Skyla and she immediately ran to Anakin. He took her in his arms, both fell in my bed and Skyla snuggled up to Anakin. I stood there for a while, watching the two, as Anakin's and my eyes met. We smiled at each other in love and with beaming eyes, and then I went to the balcony. A few minutes later, Sky Guy came to me.

"You're so quiet. What troubles you?"  
>"Is Skyla asleep?"<br>"Yes, in our ... um ... your bed. She is quite exhausted from the day."  
>"I'm too." I said, grabbing my neck.<p>

Anakin came up to me, and put me up of the balcony railing. He put his hands on my waist, I around his neck and then he looked me straight in the eye, so to speak, in my soul.

"You're so beautiful, wise, courageous..." and for every compliment he gave me a kiss on the neck and lips.  
>"Stop. I'm otherwise quite embarrassed." I giggled.<p>

The next time he kissed me on the neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Wait Anakin..."  
>"What?" he asked quietly, and kissed me again.<br>"Can we move this? There are circumstances, I want that it will be perfect and I'm not well at our first time, when I have to think of my parents."  
>"Sure, Ahsoka. I can wait and I understand it. Furthermore, your sister next door."<br>"Yeah right." I said.

I slid off the railing and stood directly in front of Sky Guy. So I grabbed his tunic and pulled him to me and gave him a long kiss.

We parted, and then took Ani his stuff and I got dressed. Then we lay down to Skyla to bed and shortly after we fell asleep.  
>In the middle of the night, someone banging on my door. I turned to the side and saw Anakin next to me. Again there was a knock on my door like crazy. Now also Skyla and Anakin woke up, I crawled out of my bed and walked towards the door.<p>

"Oh… What is this? We are not deaf." I cried annoyed to the door and yanked them on.

Padmè stood in front of me. She pushed me aside and looked around the room.

"Where is he?" she cried.  
>"Who?" I asked innocently.<br>"You Toad know exactly who I mean. Where is my husband!"  
>"Hmm ... let me think ..."<br>"For you not to be so childish! I get a baby from him and he makes with a ... a ... Togruta around. Actually Togruta should still be slaves and no Jedi."  
>"I believe the child is not of Anakin."<br>"Ha…"

She ran around in my room and searched my bedroom. Skyla came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes wearily and padded sleeping daze to me. But she didn't come with me because Padmè grabbed her very firmly on her arm.

"Ouch!" cried Skyla and tears welled up in her eyes.  
>"Let her go! You're hurting her." I said briskly.<p>

But Padme wouldn't listen, so I went angry to her and grabbed her arm. She immediately let go of Skyla, I saw Anakin come out of the bedroom and he took Skyla in the arm.

For a moment I was distracted, the Senator pushed me so tightly that I tripped over the carpet and struck hard with my head on the table edge. Blood gushed from the wound on my head and I could feel the blood paved over my left cheek. Dazed, I looked about me and saw blurry that Padmé held Anakin's lightsaber. She activated it and missed me a few scratches when she suddenly dropped the weapon, the blade disabled and she touched his neck.

"Ani, what ..." she gasped.  
>"Be quiet! I can't believe it ... you wanted to kill my Padawan..."<br>"... you mean affair."  
>"No! You wanted to kill my Ahsoka, my great love. Don't you dare again."<p>

She nodded quickly, the fear of her was written in her face, and Anakin let her go.

"I'll catch you or your family soon enough." she said softly to me.

She immediately disappeared and Anakin turned to me and Skyla to.

"Skyla, could you go for a doctor for Ahsoka?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Thank you, little one."


	62. Logbook entry Stardate 04-07-2014

Here is the sequel to the last chap.

* * *

><p>Then he turned to me.<p>

"Look at me." he asked gently  
>"I see you twice." I replied and closed my eyes.<p>

A few minutes later I heard the doctor entered the room. He provided my wounds, and then he put me to bed and Sky Guy adopted the doctor. I felt the mattress next to me gave something. I immediately opened my eyes and saw Anakin right next to me. I put myself closer to him, so I could feel his breath.

2 hours later I woke up, jumped out of bed and ran as fast as it went into the bathroom. I quickly knelt down and handed me. A few minutes later I left the bathroom again and crawled into bed, I saw Skyla firmly nestled at Anakin.

_- The little girl has a crush on Anakin. - _

When my eyes to Anakin slipped, I realized that he was not asleep, but watching me.

"Is everything all right Snips?" He asked softly.  
>"Yes, if it is already. Only bad for the little mishap before." I replied.<p>

He stood up and went to the balcony. I could feel his anger in the power, so I stood up and went to him. When I was at him, he turned away from me. I looked at the floor and expressed my thoughts.

"It is because of Padme. Am I right? "  
>"Yes. I mean I do not know them. She was a different way ... loving and not so hateful. "<p>

I felt his pain and anger, by our Master-Padawan connection. He was sorry, for he stood between her and me, and I was more worried about him. For us it was Jedi forbidden to love someone because you had a weak point and this would be fatal to switch to the dark side.

"You love her still ..." I said sadly.  
>"No. Ahsoka. No. I do not. I love you and only you, even more than the galaxy. I would give my life for you, just to protect you. "He said, looking me in the eye.<br>"I love you too. Very much." I replied, taking his hand and kissed him.

Holding hands, we went back inside and for the rest of the night we slept through.  
><strong><br>The next morning ... **

At 10 clock was the meeting with the Galactic Senate. Anakin and Skyla wanted breakfast in peace and play. I came last to the meeting, punctuality I had from Skywalker, so I was just 10 minutes late. We sat down and were all excited.

"Good morning, senators, I hope we can resolve all outstanding issues." I said politely with a smile on his lips.  
>"We hope so, too." said Organa.<p>

"Princess Tano, what action do you regard the poor in Kaliqua. The village, about 50 clicks from here. The village was completely destroyed." Inquired Bene Vole, Senator of Shili.  
>"Senator Vole, I think we should let build the village again." I said confidently.<br>"But with what money?" it escaped her.  
>"How would it be if we cancel a part of the military subsidy and take for the construction, the rest we apply for a grant in Coruscant. At the same time we can ask for troops to build up, then the residents can rest." I said with enthusiasm.<br>"That sounds good." said Vole happy.  
>"What's with the leadership of Shili," asked Organa.<br>"My mother would come today or tomorrow, until then I'll lead with Senator Vole the planet."  
>Senator Organa nodded, also the other senators.<br>"Miss Tano, I do not think that the Chancellor will approve this grant. The war is still out, so we should do everything to stop this well so quickly. The funds are therefore for the resist building for all planets and not just for Shili."  
>"Senator, I think the money will be enough for all. And as for the war, you do not know what goes on the front to do, because you are not there. Therefore, I forbid this tone in my rooms. As for the Chancellor, I know someone who gets along well with him. Is there anything else to clarify?"<br>"Yes, what color is out on the front, Commander Tano?" inquired Chuchi,  
>"Well ... not very good. It produces more and more droids, but at the same time also more clones. However, this does not help, as more and more falling. The chancellor should not invest so much money in the war."<br>"You have good thoughts." said Burtoni.

I nodded and then left the Senators the room. I leaned back in his chair, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	63. Logbook entry Stardate 05-07-2014

I dreamed of a life after the war, when someone woke me gently. I opened my eyes, blinked a few times and looked in ice-blue eyes. Anakin's eye color.

"Hey Snips, you fell asleep." He said, grinning.  
>"Yes. It was not intentional, I was just so tired." I said, yawned and stretched.<p>

I stood up, Ani wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the door with the help of power. I took him gently by the tunic, stood me on my toes and gave him an intense kiss. This he replied immediately, but as the door opened, I shoved back into something and he fell over the chair leg, since he could hold out no longer. An older Togruta came in, my mother.

"Mom." I said happily and ran to her.

Anakin looked over on the chair to us.

"Did I disturb you two at what?" asked embarrassed my mother.

Anakin immediately jumped up, got a little red in the face and turned to me.

"No, of course not. We... uh..." he tried to explain.  
>"... have discussed what." Said I, and so finished his sentence.<br>"You two need not fool me." she said happily and hugged us.

I looked at Anakin and shrugged, finally, we were both surprised. Together we left the meeting room and made our way to the terrace. As suddenly Padmè called out to me. Anakin wanted to stay, but I said with my eyes 'Go on, I can manage.' The two walked and I walked up the steps of the stairs to Padmè.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.  
>"That will do you sorry that you've stretched my husband." she hissed and went.<p>

I went out to the two and Ani took me in his arms. My mother looked so happy at the sight.

"You two are so cute together. You see it in you how in love you are. You have to promise me that you take care of you. Otherwise, I have only Skyla as my family." said my mother.  
>"We will, I promise. I'm honored that I may belong to your family. I myself have no family anymore. My mother and you are very similar." he said sadly.<br>"Thank you, Anakin. My daughters and I would love to meet your mother, that we stick together and honestly to each other is learned even more important." said my mom and took his right mechno-arm in hers.  
>"How did that happen?" she asked cautiously.<br>"I lost my right arm on Geonosis. During a lightsaber battle, between Obi-Wan and me with Count Dooku. The severed arm was replaced after the supply of the wound with bacta through a mechno-arm so called. Among them, an artificial skin, a so-called Synthflesh to make a natural impression again. With success as you can see." said Anakin and took off his glove.

My eyes widened as I didn't know this. He trusted my family, so he has revealed his secret. Anakin moved his fingers and my mother had to smile.

"Fascinating. Where does this technology work?" she asked with interest.  
>"From the droids-technology. It is often used when one is seriously injured." he replied.<p>

My mother touched his arm, because he had to smile and I was still perplexed. Now he turned to me and our eyes met.

"You know this except Obi-Wan, Padmè, and you no one else knows. And I want you to show how much you mean to me." he said.  
>"I know and I'm glad you told us." I replied and kissed him.<p>

Then I took his right hand in mine and had to smile.  
><em><br>- We mean so much to him and I hope this will never change. – _

Suddenly I got a radio call about my comlink. I let go of his hand and walked away a few feet to listen to this in peace. Incidentally, I observed that Anakin and my mother talked and laughed a lot while.

"All right, Admiral. My master and I will immediately come to you." I said back.  
>"What did Yularen like from us?" Anakin asked, put his glove on again.<br>"We have to go. There are a few difficulties in Coruscant." I explained briefly.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for." he said cheekily, but I knew what he meant.<br>"Oh yes... we should take the Galactic Senate." I added, while he hugs me from behind and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Will be back soon." said I and then Sky Guy let me go.  
>"Yes, we'll see. Take care of yourself." she said and hugged us.<p>

We are also approved by Skyla, and then we were on our way back to Coruscant.


	64. Logbook entry Stardate 06-07-2014

**Back on Coruscant...**

**Secret Mission: Heroes on Both Sides**

Further into the war, I trained with my Master in the use of dual weapons, and adopted a greenish-yellow shoto along with her original lightsaber. As the Galactic Senate debated on borrowing financial loans from the InterGalactic Banking Clan to fund the creation of more clone troopers, I had difficulty understanding the politics of the war. Hence, Anakin Skywalker left me with Senator Amidala, hoping that a lesson in politics would reassert my belief in the righteousness of the Republic's cause. Contrary to Skywalker's wishes, Amidala had other plans and eventually sought to use me to further her agenda to broker a peace treaty with the Separatists.

After the Galactic Senate passed a law to make it illegal to hold official meetings with the Separatists so as to not legitimize their rebellious movement, Amidala took advantage of my Jedi status in order to travel to the neutral world of Mandalore. From there, I and Amidala boarded a ship en route to the Separatist world of Raxus. Upon their arrival, we met with Mina Bonteri, an old mentor to Amidala and a member of the Separatist Parliament. While Amidala spoke with Bonteri about ending the war through peaceful negotiations, I met Bonteri's son, Lux. After a short talk about our differences, we took a liking to each other. When Bonteri put opening negotiation with Chancellor Palpatine on the floor of the Separatist Parliament, the motion was passed by majority vote. I and Senator Amidala returned to Coruscant to relay the news to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine so that the Galactic Senate could have the opportunity to vote on ending the war as well. Just before the Republic senators could vote on the issue, however, Coruscant was unexpectedly struck by a surprise attack. Demolition droids managed to destroy the planet's power core, thus shutting down all electrical systems planet-wide, which in turn led to widespread panic, confusion and chaos.

Once it was confirmed as a Separatist attack, the Galactic Senate cancelled the vote and many senators motioned to redirect corporate economic assets to bolster the Republic war funds to create additional clone troopers. After the session concluded, Skywalker took his apprentice back from Amidala, and expressed deep disappointment in me for engaging in a dangerous and illegal activity that violated Republic law. Although I tried to defend my actions by pointing out Skywalker's own unorthodox tactics, my Master dismissed my argument and stated that I went too far by meeting with Separatists in secret. Although I considered that my actions may have crossed the line, I commented that politics were not as black-and-white as I once thought.

**Lux Bonteri:** _"Well, I know you're all thinking that we are the bad guys. But how many of us actually know her personally? Droids do not count."_  
><strong>Me: <strong>_"Well, apart from the military officers like General Grievous and Ventress ... no, I guess. You and your mother are the first."_  
><strong>Lux Bonteri:<strong> _"And? Look at me. Am I that bad?"_  
>- Me and the separatist Lux Bonteri<p>

"_We have eyes and ears everywhere, Ahsoka. That was dangerous and careless, going to Raxus. Not to mention illegal. You went too far this time._"

―Anakin Skywalker, expressing disappointment in my unlawful meeting with Separatists on Raxus


	65. Logbook entry Stardate 07-07-2014

When I returned from my visit to the separatists I understood a little more of politics and at the same time I knew that not all Seps are equal.

I sat on the balcony on the top floor of the temple. Here was never anyone here, except Anakin and me. It was our retreat here in the temple, because if you had to think about something, this was the optimal place. I sat cross-legged on a blue mat, the mat I had taken from the meditation room, and had to think of Lux Bonteri.

_- How has always viewed me ... eh ... separatists! I'll never understand. But the son of Padme's girlfriend, Lux, I feel uneasy about ... something wrong with this I could feel. He has so much hatred for us Jedi. - _

I shook my head, took a few deep when I took a cry was under me. I immediately jumped up, ran to the railing and looked down. There was a black figure and stabbed a Padawan.

"Hey!" I called down.

The figure looked up at me and tried to flee shortly after our eyes. I jumped over the railing and bounced my jump with the force off. Immediately I lie to the Padawan back and felt for a pulse, but there was no one to feel. I got up, ran to the door and looked around. A few yards ahead I saw the cloaked person and I hurried after this. Master Kenobi came to me under with Skywalker and Windu. All three of them looked at me in surprise and when I turned the corner I had arrived in the garden. I quickly looked around, but no one was to be seen. The sun went down and I had a bad feeling. I slowly crept through the garden, as the person jumped out of the bushes. This wrestled me to the ground, threw my lightsabers to the side and I continued to try to fight back. This pressed my hands firmly in the ground; I noticed that my comlink was concerned.

"Ah ... let me go." I hissed angrily.

The person just laughed, took out a knife and gave me this to my neck. My heart was racing and thoughts raced through my head. Slowly, the attacker moved the blade on my side of the neck and missed me a scratch. But what was coming, gave me more pain. He rammed the knife in my belly.

A loud pained cry escaped me.

"This is just the beginning, Padawan," said a young female voice.

The Person pushed again onto the knife and again I screamed. From a distance I could hear voices and footsteps and the person was gone. A few Padawans ran up to me and wanted to help. One of them, a Twi'lek wanted me to touch the wound and bring out the knife, but I resisted. Every movement hurt me, but it should not touch me because I had to bleed to death anxiety.

"Oh by the force! Soka!" I heard Laxy call.


	66. Logbook entry Stardate 08-07-2014

She knelt down next to me and wanted to touch the knife. I held her by the arm and shook his head.

"What is going on here?" Anakin asked sternly the youths.

But when he saw me, I felt his fear and concern for me, and he rushed immediately to my side. He knelt beside Laxy and took my hand in his.

"Ahsoka ... hey ... soon it'll go better for you." he said confidently.

Since two paramedics lifted me up, though I grimaced in pain, and took me to the bacta station.

_- Bacta station here downed Jedi are treated. In so-called bacta tanks wounds are dressed quickly. BACTA is a thick, gelatinous, transparent liquid, which is used for wound healing. The Bacta-bacterial mixture promotes faster wound healing and leaves no to minimal scarring. - _

Laxy and Anakin were all the way at my side until the paramedics pushed me into a room. The room was completely decorated in white and it smelled funny. As I looked around, I discovered a large tank with a mass. I had to cough, while I noticed that the knife still stuck in my stomach and breathing increasingly doing more away. A medical droid gave me an injection and after a few seconds I was gone.  
><strong><br>2 days later ... **

I felt the sun's rays on my skin and a light breeze was present. I carefully opened his eyes, looked around and noticed that I was in the white room. Fear rose up in me. Then I saw that I was connected to many medical devices. I quickly pulled all cables out of my skin, jumped out of bed and ran to the door. This I opened immediately ran out straight into the arms of Jaylen.

"Soka?" It escaped him.

I went back a few feet and collided with a Jedi, he had a black cloak on. I immediately had to think of my injury and to the attacker. My heart was racing, my breathing became faster and my hands were wet. Panic rose so fast in me, comparable to a hyperspace jump, and the next moment I was running down the infirmary.

A few droids tried to stop me, but for which I was too fast. I was about to turn, as Laxy, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in front of me.

"Ahsoka..." exclaimed Obi-Wan.

I wanted to back away, but when I looked into Anakin's eyes, my panic was gone and I felt safe. Quick I lie in his arms, hugged him and stuck my head into his chest. He stroked my my lekku, hugged and I started to cry.

"I'll get even a cape for your student. Most look already." Obi-Wan said, and left.

Only now I noticed that I was standing only with leggings and a bandeau top before my master. My cheeks were red, which you can fortunately at Togruta's see only very poorly, based on skin color. I stepped back a few steps away from Anakin and fell Laxy in his arms.

"Hey Soka, nice that you're looking better." she said, relieved.  
>"I'm glad you're okay. I thought the person would have caught you." I confessed.<br>"No, but what happened? The masters do not want it to tell me." It escaped herand she looked a bit angry at Anakin.  
>"I... it was an attacker in the temple and had a Padawan killed. Then I followed the attacker and than I would almost died." I explained in brief.<br>"Snips, everyone would have acted like you and I would never let you die." said Sky Guy loving and uplifting.

I grinned at them both and the next moment handed me Obi-Wan a cape. The mine was too big of course, but it served its purpose. An announcement rang and told everyone that all Padawans and young men by 2pm before the High Council of the Jedi should take. Laxy and I looked at each other and were a bit clueless as to what was so important for us. Anakin knew or did not tell us anything, so we stayed in inexperience. We went to my doctor who dismissed me and the rest of the time Laxy and I sold time with speeches in Laxy's quarters. Anakin, I had not seen since our visit to the doctor, had made me sad, because we were always together.

So close to 2pm we met with the other Padawans and young men at the door of the High Council. A Padawan after another came and thus began the period of the long wait. I did not know how much time had passed, but at once Anakin walked past me. He touched my hand and I quietly smiled at him, which he did. Then he disappeared in the space of the Jedi Council.

Now Laxy was her turn. She gave me a quick look and disappeared behind the doors. After a while she came out and wanted to tell me something, when someone called her last name. She waved at me briefly and left.


	67. Logbook entry Stardate 09-07-2014

Now here is the next part. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>At length I came to the series. On the way to the council I shot a few thoughts through my head.<p>

_- What if it sort Padawans who were not good enough? Our little secret from me and Anakin knew? I was so badly hurt that I was not allowed in the war? a.s.o. - _

Now I stood there, in the middle of the room where Master Yoda told me from my master, Anakin Skywalker, where I was received as a youngling 13 years ago. I was restless and very nervous, so you could feel it through the force.

"Padawan Tano, danger in the temple we have. Large losses we had experienced. Protection for each Padawan and youngling we have." said Yoda.  
>"You mean because the attacker 2 days ago! Is the person still here?" I asked, worried and felt like again panic rising in me.<br>"Paderwan Tano, are you all right?" Shaak Ti asked and glanced at me.

I was breathing hard, took me to his throat and looked for an exit. My eyes wandered around, but I do not know where. So I tried to run to the main door when I stayed two guards, both were dressed in black. Before the two of them I fell to my knees, but my breathing was getting heavier. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The contact broke a belly tingling in me and felt like fire. I immediately knew who it was - Anakin Skywalker.

"Skywalker, Tano to you will take care of you." Yoda decided.

After this announcement, Ani took me outside and together we made in the garden for a walk. By the way we talked.

"Ahsoka, what was going on the high council?" he asked, watching me.  
>"I don't know what was going on. So what I've never had." I tried to explain and stopped going.<br>"That was a panic attack. Our worst fears are reflected in it. Of what are you afraid of?" he asked, holding my hand.  
>"My biggest fear it the attacker or the death. Twice I'm already barely escaped death. What if it's a sign." I replied, looking him straight in the eye.<br>"This isn't a sign. Don't be so superstitious... Each of us has afraid of something. This fear can be overcome. Here, I will help you, otherwise you have fear of any person dressed in black."  
>"But only, if you and Laxy will help me. Oh Sky Guy, what is your biggest fear?"<br>"Of course we will help. My biggest fear? Losing you, like my mother. I will protect you with my life." he said.  
>"You're cute. Thank you." I said.<p>

I hugged him and gave him a big kiss.

We continued our walk. But suddenly Anakin got a radio message on his comlink. He took the call and walked a few meters further away, to understand everything exactly.

A few meters ahead I heard a noise. I turned to Anakin to, this one was too busy, then I walked slowly in the direction from where the sound had come from and saw the person. The bent just about a young man and the little one stabbed with a red lightsaber. The youth was not five years old and had his whole life ahead of him. A shiver ran down my back and a small cry escaped me. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, closed my eyes and tried to suppress my panic. Suddenly I heard footsteps, opened my eyes and saw that the figure with the activated lightsaber approached me. I turned on my heel and ran towards Anakin.

"Anakin!" I cried in panic.  
>"I'm speak with you later, Rex." He spoke into the comlink and came to meet me.<br>"Anakin! The person is back and killed a youngling." I said.  
>"Are you all right?" he asked in alarm and looked at me searchingly all over.<br>"No, but the boy ... he was so young."

He took me in his arms, asked for help and tried to calm me down. The gain was quickly spot and searched the whole garden. I sat with Anakin on a stone, though I had her legs drawn up, my chin on his knees, staring into the ground.

"How is your Padawan?" asked Aayla Secura, who helped in the search.  
>"She is all right." he said and looked at me.<br>"Maybe it's better if you go now. Ahsoka should definitely speak with a doctor." she said.  
>"I'm going to think about it, Master." he replied gruffly.<br>"Snips come with me." he said, helping me up.

Together we went inside, and I noticed that we didn't go to my room, but to the hospital wing.

"Do me a favor and talk to a doctor about it, and then we will meet by your room." said Anakin.

I nodded in agreement and went to my attending physician. I immediately sat down and said to him about the attack and my anxiety. My doctor listened attentively and gave me valuable advice, which I was very glad.

I left the hospital wing only to rise for 8pm and I felt better. As I walked towards my room so I thought about how I should thank Anakin for his support.

**...to be continued...**

P.S. the next chap is a big surprise!


	68. Logbook entry Stardate 10-07-2014

Now the big surprise ist comeing.

* * *

><p>Arriving at my room, I opened the door and my eyes widened. I closed the door and stood in my room. My room was dark, a few red rose petals were spread all over the floor and on the shelves, cabinets and tables were candles, but not only one but many. When I looked out of the window, I saw Coruscant at night. Slowly I walked towards the window and since Anakin hugged me from behind. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned gently at him. After a few minutes I turned to face him, he looked deep into my eyes and said softly and lovingly<p>

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano."  
>"I love you too, Anakin Skywalker."<p>

My smirk grew wider as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him deeply and passionately. Anakin tightened his grip around my waist, pulled me closer against him. I ran my fingers through his hair. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put me on a cabinet. He ran his fingers lightly down my rear lekku, causing me to moan and my montrals twitched. Anakin reached under my third montrals to unzip my dress. I allowed him to do this while I undressed him his tunic and shirt. At the same time we took off our gloves and boots, while we break our kiss. Again, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he broke the kiss again to take off my dress and threw it on the ground, the same thing I did with his clothes. Then he picked me up and carried me to my bed, where he laid me down gently and pulled each other the rest of our clothes. Anakin was about to lay on me when I pressed him on his back and I sat on him. He admired me up and down and massaged my breasts. We kissed again and I moaned against the kiss. He grinned at me, what I do too, and we made love for our first time.

When we came to a climax at the same time, I lay down beside him sweaty and gently ran my index finger from his chest down to his six-pack, I realized that he was sweaty. He opened his ice-blue eyes and looked into my ocean blue eyes, and then he gave me a kiss and we lay there for a while until we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up very early and I saw Anakin Skywalker still lying next to me.  
><em><br>- At this sight you could get used to. - _

I just wanted to get over him as he grabbed me, I fell back on the bed and we both had to laugh. He lay down gently on me and kissed me passionately, when suddenly beeped his comlink.

"Anakin ... **[kiss]** ... your ... **[kiss]** ... comlink ..." I tried to say.  
>"Can wait." he said succinctly and didn't stop to kiss me, which I loved.<p>

But the comlink didn't stop and now I was a bit annoyed, because who would want us mess this moment. I squeezed Anakin something from me and looked at him, his eyes he understood immediately. He let his head sink into the pillow, took me so laugh, and took the call, against his will, contrary.

"Skywalker." he said into the comlink.  
>"General, we wanted to know how it goes Commander Tano." said Rex.<br>"She's fine. Thank you Rex. See you later."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Anakin ended the conversation, sat up and looked for his clothes together. I watched him and had to smile.

"What are you doing," I asked.  
>"Well ... we have a meeting in an hour. All generals, captains and admirals with Chancellor Palpatine. And we say it this way, I should be on time."<br>"Oh, but what am I supposed to do?" I asked disappointed.  
>He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Relax."<p>

I stood up, wrapped my white sheet around my naked body and went to Anakin over, while I looked over my shoulder at him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I thought you have to attend a meeting." I ask naughty.  
>"Well, yes ... Oh, Ahsoka, stop that."<br>"With what?" I asked innocently and stood with one hand on the hip in front of him.  
>"With this." He replied.<p>

He lifted his shirt up, kissed me, and the next moment there was a knock at the door. We looked at her in alarm and I pointed to my bed. Anakin understood immediately and hid underneath. I went to the door and opened it. Barriss rushed immediately in my room.

"Ah... how I hate my master." she said angrily.  
>"Come inside." I muttered and closed the door.<br>"How do you look like? Oh forget it... would you give me your master?"  
>"What! Why?"<br>"Luminara is... is... such a stupid cow. I'm still to continue my studies in the library while she goes on missions. Your master is simply better. He looks good, is young, single and the chosen one." she gushed.  
>"I don't give him here. Barriss speak again with Luminara, then everything will clear up." I countered quickly and I was a little jealous.<br>"No it will not. Furthermore, I have spoken with Master Windu and he said, Skywalker is not a good deal for a Togruta."  
>"How do you or anyone else know that?"<br>"Now don't get upset so artificially." she said annoyed.  
>"But I'm doing well, you can't decide yet behind our backs on our destiny." I said angrily and felt Anakin's anger.<br>"Ahsoka, for him you're just a slave, just as it is normal for Togruta's."  
>"NO! I'm not. Not for Sky Guy."<br>"I think so. Oh, and in your place I would rather do worry about your future. Because I know that you have a crush on your master and well I think this mystery should not know." she threatened me.

With these words, Barriss went. I grabbed a couple of pillows and threw this against the door, then I sat down on the floor.

"Hey Honey, you're not a slave, neither for me nor for anyone else." he explained.  
>"Thank you. I think we should make ourselves ready quickly, then I'll go with you to the chancellor." I said with a grin.<br>"Good." he said and helped me up.


	69. Logbook entry Stardate 12-07-2014

Together we disappeared into the bathroom. After about 20 minutes I came first out of the bathroom and saw Lixadry on the window. Just as Anakin wanted to come out, I pushed him back and closed the bathroom door.

"Morning Laxy. What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.  
>"Visit you, but apparently you had a lot of fun in the bathroom." she stated and had to grin.<br>"Uh...no. I've been humming a song." I tried to lie.

Laxy picked up the shirt of Anakin and looked at me in shock.

"Ahsoka, tell me by whom is the shirt?" she said.  
>"Uh...um... from a friend." I tried to explain.<br>"Oh no! You have not been around... Anakin!" she said a little annoyed.  
>"Laxy, you know that I love him and he loves me. It's yesterday just happened."<p>

Lixadry grabbed his clothes and threw them into the bathroom to Anakin. Shortly thereafter, he came dressed to us.

"Good morning Lixadry." He greeted her.  
>"Ah... Skywalker what are you thinking of sleeping with Ahsoka, your own Padawan?" said Laxy angry and poked Anakin with one of her fingers on his chest.<br>"We love each other, and so it happens that you sleep with your partner." He countered and took Laxy's hand away from his chest, by the way he was looking for his second glove.  
>"I'm sorry, Anakin. But I don't think anyone will get caught and then excluded ye, like Alexis." said Laxy sad.<br>"Nobody will catch us." I said and hugged her.

Anakin's eyes fell on the clock at the holo-clock, he quickly took his second glove, gave me a kiss and ran from the room to the meeting at which he was too late.

After Anakin had gone I looked at Laxy.

"Laxy what's going on? Otherwise you would not talk like that to Anakin or me."  
>"Ahsoka, you know the code as well as I and Anakin should know it even better. And your master is still married, what if anything comes to light ... Fits easily on you on. I'm going to give anything away."<br>"I promise."  
>"Okay. So how was it?" she asked with a grin and together we sat on the couch.<br>"Hm...great! He's...[sigh]... can't be described. I don't understand what the Council has, however, because if you love, then that person was protecting you even more."  
>"Yes, by the Council. So Skywalker is not only a good master, but also a good friend and lover. It's good to know." laughed Laxy.<br>"Oh yeah. But woe to you say anything to Anakin."  
>"I am silent as a grave."<p>

We both started to laugh, and then we decided to have breakfast together and train. After our workout we were on our way to the Senate building, on foot of course, to pick up Anakin. Shortly before the Senate building, I felt a vibration in the force and the next moment the person reappeared. This activated his red lightsaber and walked toward Laxy. But when Laxy wanted to activate her lightsaber, the person let Laxy fly with the force to the rear.

"Ahsoka," cried Laxy.

I activated my own weapons and stood protectively in front of my best friend. Just as I was about to go to attack, the Sith pushed me against a wall, where I collapsed and missed Laxy a few serious injuries. I heard her screams of pain that went through my skin and out of the building ran a few senators. I grabbed the handles of my lightsabers even tighter and ran again to the attacker. Now, our blades clashed. But after a short time she pushed my Shoto away, this much out of my hand and rolled toward Senate input. As my gaze towards the entrance looked, I noticed Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine and the others. Laxy called for help but was interrupted by called for help, because she was packed by the throat. Anger arose in me, let my weapon fall and marched very angry to the person. I just clenched my hands into fists and then I let them push back by a force surge, but the attacker clawing with his lightsaber into the ground, so my power surge could do little. Again did this to me, but then something incredible happened.  
>I collected all my force for a moment, then I let go and the person flew in a high arc over the Senate Square.<p>

"Ahsoka...[cough]..." gasped Laxy.


	70. Logbook entry Stardate 13-07-2014

Immediately I turned around, saw a large pool of blood in which she lay and swayed towards her.

_- The force surge had yet cost me more strength than I expected. But I had her since I was very worried. - _

I leaned to Laxy, took her hand in mine, grinned, and the next moment I fell over from exhaustion. We looked even briefly, and then everything went black.

As I woke up I saw my room. I lay in my bed next to me was Anakin. I gently put me closer to him, to feel him when Laxy shot through my the head. Immediately I wanted to get up, but realized how weak I was. So I ran my hand over Anakin's left cheek, he woke up and looked at me sleepily.

"How is Laxy?" I asked quite worried.  
>"She is still surgery. We get modest, if something changes." Anakin said sleepily.<br>"I'm to blame when she dies."  
>"Honey, you're not to blame. She will live because of you." he said, taking me in his arms.<br>"Can we go down to wait for her?"  
>"Ahsoka, you need only once to rest your force to collect. When something is with Lixadry, we are informed."<p>

I looked at him, nodded and put me back to him. His hand was gently and protectively over my stomach. Anakin looked at me, so I felt, and then I turned my head to him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad I have you, otherwise I would not know what to do. I love you." I said to him.

And I put my hand on his chest, where the heart beat is best to feel, and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

After about 3 hours of sleep I woke up and wanted me to turn Anakin, but he was no longer in my bed. I propped myself up on my hands and looked around my room. Then I went through the room, but Anakin was nowhere to be found. My eyes wandered around the room and remained hanging on my bedside table, for there was his comlink. I immediately went over and took this and hurried out.  
><em><br>- He is usually never without his comlink, so it must be something happening. Perhaps what Laxy and he wanted to wake me up is not easy. I have immediately to her!- _

I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary, with a great fear.  
><em><br>- Please stay alive! You're my family ... I can't forgive me if you die. - _

At the station I asked for information Lixadry Hawkes' room and the medical droid gave me immediate information. When I went to Laxy's room, I saw Plo, Aayla, Anakin; Mace and Yoda outside her room. My steps were faster until I ran and before the Masters to see coming.

"What's with Laxy?" I asked quickly, interrupting the conversation.

"Ahsoka, you should rest." said Anakin.  
>"What's with Laxy?" I repeated.<br>"Your Padawan pretty cheeky, Skywalker. You should educate her more, as befits a Jedi." said Windu angry.  
>"Paderwan Tano knows Paderwan Hawkes since she was 4 years old. The two are like sisters. So I forbid you to speak to her like that." said Plo strictly and went with me in Laxy's room.<p>

When I saw Laxy on all the machines, the way I came to her bed before eternal. But as I stood in front of her, came the tears. Plo put his hand gently on my shoulder, but my tears rolling down my cheeks further.

"I'll leave you alone with her." whispered Plo.

Master Plo Koon left the room and my weeping was stronger. Well I fell in front of her bed on her knees and slapped my hands over my face. I didn't know how long I knelt there, but when the door opened I saw Anakin to come to me. My eyes looked at his, and then he sat down beside me on the floor and took my hand in his. I took off my right glove and his right glove and his Mecho-hand came to the fore, since the forearm is covered by the tunic.  
><em><br>- His Mecho arm or hand does not feel artificial at, but like a normal. I was impressed by the technology, because he was even able to control his power with it. – _

He watched me as mine and his hand put each other flat together and our fingers together canted.

"I'm afraid for Laxy. You know she's like a sister to me. I can't forgive me if she ...if she..."  
>"It's nothing. She'll be better soon. The doctors have operated successfully and she will sleep a few days to recover. But I will not lie to you, and then it will be difficult for her. It will take a long time to train her again, let alone go into battle. Therefore, she will stay away from the battlefield for some time."<br>"Thank you Sky Guy." I said softly and gave him a kiss.

It was late in the evening as I left Laxy's room, Anakin had to go earlier, because he has a meeting. I wanted to be not alone tonight, so I went to Anakin's quarters. I gently knocked and shortly thereafter Anakin opened the door.

"May I?"  
>"Sure. Come in."<p>

I went in, took off my boots and gloves and sat down on his bed. He grinned and sat down on his table to build some parts for a droid together.


	71. Logbook entry Stardate 16-07-2014

Hello,  
>here is the next chapter of my life.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, and plopped down on his bed.<p>

"I build something for C3-PO, since a part is broken to him. But I think I have a better idea." he said grinning and walked over to me.

He lay a bit on me, kissed me passionately and then we retreated from each other. Then I lay on my back and Anakin on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked his hair. Anakin's hand slowly went down my waist and thighs. He kissed my neck and I had to groan. Then we slept together and it was amazing, again.

At 01:30 am, I woke up, because our comlinks beeped. I grabbed a pillow and pressed this on my head to be able to go back to sleep. Anakin cupped my waist, put up the pillow and kissed my neck. I had to chuckle, turned to him and our lips met. Then we took against our radio messages. We had an emergency meeting in Senate building soon as possible.

_**In the Senate building... **_

I was dead tired, and now we also had to Chancellor. We entered the office of Chancellor and there were already Clovis, Amidala, Organa, Yoda, and Palpatine Ti present, only we two were too late.

"Ah...my boy and the young Miss Tano. Please sit down." the chancellor said, pointing to a chair.

Anakin let me sit and he stood with his arms crossed behind me, which made me happy. Padmé, however, stared at me all the time to get angry. Clovis they even had to calm down, otherwise it would be run completely red from sheer rage. Inwardly, I chuckled to myself and hoped that the divorce was through soon.

"It's great that you are all there. It is about a mission to the planet Hoth. The planet is uninhabited according to our research, so we want the senators and I, an outpost, including a city build on it." Palpatine said quietly and calmly and grimaced while a straight face.  
>"Chancellor, I know that this planet mean much to you and of course of the war, but there has never been anyone exactly explored Hoth and no one has managed to colonize the planet." realize Anakin and stood beside me.<br>"If I may ask, Chancellor. What residents should colonize Hoth?" I asked.  
>"We have been thinking about it and thought once to human, Twi'lek and Togruta." said Padme strict.<br>"Senator Amidala, Twi'lek and Togruta are very sensitive in this regard. Where you take the people from?" Shaak Ti countered  
>"I freed a few slaves, and they can be our test subjects:" Clovis said proudly.<br>"Freed? Probably bought for his own use." I muttered, Anakin cleared his throat, or he would burst out laughing.  
>"You wanted to say something, Padawan?" nagged Padmè to me.<p>

"Yes. I think Master Shaak Ti and I suggest that our people and the Twi'lek are unsuitable. It would be better to take a different species."  
>"I agree." said Anakin.<br>"Hm...We'll try it once with the slaves, then we'll see." was decided by the Chancellor.

We bowed and went. On the way down, I was pretty pissed, so I went a little faster, otherwise I would probably still freaked out.

"Paderwan Tano, what troubles you?" ask Ti  
>"Nothing at all, Master. What I'm wondering, why is Hoth suddenly so important for the Republic?" I asked.<br>"I think because Hoth is in the Anoat system of the exterior part of the Outer Rim. This could be a strategic post for the Sith." said Anakin.  
>"But why inhabit?" I persisted.<br>"I don't know, Snips, but to live on a ice planet needs you... well...species that are the also grown. Togruta and Twi'lek are species that require a controlled environment and not extreme. Therefore, I find the decision of the Senate wrong." replied Sky Guy.

We said goodbye to Yoda and Ti and went to Anakin's quarters. But as Anakin wanted to open the door, came Jaylen to meet us.

"Hey Soka! Soka!" he cried.  
>"Maybe even louder, because I believe in the 2nd floor there have not heard you yet." I said.<br>"Say, you travel to Hoth."  
>"Yes." I said hesitatingly.<br>"I've got something for you." he said cheerfully.

Jaden gave me a small box and looked at me excitedly.

"Go! Open it." he pleaded.  
>"Okay."<p> 


	72. Logbook entry Stardate 22-07-2014

I opened the box and came to light in white, fluffy scarf.

"Uh ... Thanks, Jaylen."

Then he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I immediately went back and was perplexed, so I let the box fall along with scarf and ran down the hall. I could feel Anakin's feelings that had given him this aren't just fallen.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said a little louder.

But I wanted to get away, away from Jaylen.  
><em><br>-What falls Jaylen only one? I am just about to kiss! Anakin will be disappointed ... I wanted it not so.-_

In my room I threw myself immediately arrived on my bed and just wanted to have my peace of mind. Add 1 ½ hours we journeyed to Hoth, so I decided not to sleep a little.

When I woke up I had to hurry, because after the ship was to take off on time. I ran to the hangar and there already were all waiting for me, but one I missed ... Anakin.

_-He's mad at me, or he would already there ... maybe he has also resigned from the mission? But he knows that I love him and not Jaylen. - _

I already went into the ship, and by the way I discussed the mission with Rex as Anakin approached us. A few clones saluted as he passed, and then he joined us. On the bridge, he took command and shortly after our meeting we took off.

**2 hours later ... **

We reached Hoth.  
><em><br>-Hoth is the sixth planet in the same star system in Anoat system of the galaxy. It is a remote, desolate, icy sphere, which surrounds a bluish-white star. He is also a constant goal of meteorites from a nearby asteroid field. - _

Our ship landed and most of the men left this already. When the door opened came towards me an icy gust of wind. I wrapped my arms around my waist, got goose bumps and just wanted to get in a warm area.

"Little one, come ye?" said Rex, who was wrapped in a thick suit, just like the other clones.

"I think I'll stay. I have nothing suitable for an ice ball as Hoth." I said shakily.  
>"As you say, little one." He said and went outside.<p>

Anakin came up to me, he also wore a thick blue winter coat, and handed me a large box.

"For what," I asked, confused.  
>"Go on do it." He asked.<p>

I opened the box and revealing a winter coat.

* * *

><p>The next chap will be longer, promise.<p>

BB  
>Ahsoka<p> 


	73. Logbook entry Stardate 24-07-2014

The ship was a Republican. The door jerked up and come to the fore Padme and two servants. As the three approached I recognized the species of employees. It was a Twi'lek whose skin is green, and a Togruta. Amidala was dressed very warm, but the other more easily.  
><em><br>-The two-get still the death here on the ice ball. I have to think of something. - _

The senator went past me, bumped me something away from my master, and whispered softly, so only I could hear it.

"Gesell you prefer to your true vocation, the slave."

I was fuming, but for their safety I trudged to the two of them servants over. Anakin wanted by our band know what was going on, but I closed my mind against his.

_-Yes, I was pretty pissed ... but that would be everyone! I did not want Anakin realized this, not that I was jealous of Padme. –_

As I stood before the two I started a conversation in Togruti.  
>"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano."<br>"Hello, Ahsoka. My name is Mayj and that's Siera. "Explained the Twi'lek.  
>"Nice to meet you." I said with a grin.<br>"Yes, we also find. Tell me is he your master?" asked Siera.  
>"No, this is my master. I am an aspiring Jedi. ", I said proudly.<br>"Oh ... Wow." It escaped Siera.

We had to giggle when we noticed that the others already went off. With little distance we walked behind Anakin and Padme, the clones secured before us the way. I noticed that Anakin looked at me again, but I avoided his gaze from. Finally, no one should know that we were together.

After about 3 hours of walking Siera crashed and landed in the snow. When I tried to help her up, pushed me back Padme, so that I ended up in the snow. Anakin slowly came up to me and Mayj.

"Do that you get high, Siera," she cried angrily.  
>"Yes Mistress." stammered Siera.<p>

As Padme went I ran to Siera, helped her up and noticed that the Togruta was freezing and shivering. As I took off my coat and handed her this.

"No. You ... "she tried to say, but I looked at her with a look that indicated her 'I want to hear no excuses'.  
>"You need more than I, or freeze to death du" I said with a quick smile on my lips.<p>

She quickly pulled on her coat and Mayj I handed the scarf by Jaylen. Both thanked and so we marched on.  
>As night fell slowly we pitched our camp and it was getting colder. I was shaking and felt very sleepy. While all built the tents, I saw a small cave. Once there I collapsed and tried to warm myself, what did not bring much.<p>

"Hey Commander, where are ... Commander, your freezes yes!" Presented Fives fixed.  
>"No soldier. Everything okay. ", I replied.<p>

This he did not believe me, this I could feel, and when he touched me on the shoulder, he realized that I was a walking icicle.

"Captain," cried Fives and Rex rushed to his side.  
>"Commander, I need you warm." Said Rex.<p>

He pulled me to him, which I tried to fight back, but I was too tired, so I relented. I leaned against Rex. After a few minutes, Anakin came up to us.

"Rex, go and look after the others. I take care of my Padawan." He ordered.

The clones went and I leaned against Anakin. He carefully unbuttoned his coat and as fast as I could I crept in to him, so that my upper body was pressed against his.

"Ahsoka, you're cold." He said worriedly.  
>"I'm sorry that you have to freeze because of me now." I said with a trembling voice.<p>

After 5 minutes I was getting warmer, so I leaned more on Anakin, who drove me gently on my back.

"Come I'll bring you to your tent." He whispered to me.

He helped me up and together we went to my tent. Once there, I was exhausted and very tired on my sleeping bag. The whole time I had looked at a single time Anakin.

_-I knew that if I would do with Anakin on a mission something private, it was just a smile that would kill me Padme highly probable. Probably they would say self-defense or so. So I went at a distance. What neither me nor Anakin liked, but I wanted us to crumble into any trouble. - _

"Your mind is what's go" Anakin asked, looking eye contact.  
>"Nothing, Master." It came as a response from me.<br>"You call me, since we've been together, only rarely masters. So come on out with it."

Since I did not answer, he tried to give me a kiss when I looked in sad and touched his chest, as a sign that he should not come closer.

"No. Non Mas ... Anakin."  
>"But ... oh wait. It's because of Padmé! Am I right?"<p> 


	74. Logbook entry Stardate 26-07-2014

I just nodded.  
>"This can't be true! She destroyed my ... our life, just because of her jealousy. I swear by my life, if she only once looks at you wrong, then ... "<p>

I noticed as he clenched his hands into fists. So I quickly took his in mine.

"... then you will not hurt her. Promise me!"  
>"But ..."<br>"But nothing. You know that the Order has put love and commitment to someone prohibited. Since the Dark Side can devour a man immediately. We have broken this code! And furthermore I don't want you to be thrown from the Order ... because of stupidity or ... me."  
>"I promise, and nothing and no one brings us two apart."<p>

We quickly gave us a kiss and then he left my tent. I stared for a while to my tent opening, had gone to the Anakin.  
><em><br>-What should I do? I want to be a Jedi, Anakin would be a Jedi Master and we both want a family. Maybe it's better... No! Such thoughts should I avoid. We are finally happy and belong together.-  
><em>  
>While I thought to myself I snuggled into my sleeping bag. After a few minutes I fell asleep, I had a dream.<p>Oh ...my love. Come quickly! The baby occurs. A male hand rested gently on my belly.  
>Yes I can feel it. It would be right?<br>It likes your voice. What do you mean what it is?  
>A boy.<br>I think a girl. What if it is force intensive? We can handle it together, Ahsoka. Yes I think so too. You'll be a great dad. And you will be a great mother. Then we gave us a passionate kiss.

**_But suddenly changed the dream ... _**

I and Senator Lixadry Hawkes, my best friend, went down the steps of the Senate building. We came from a meeting when I felt a pair of hands on my back and the next moment I fell down the stairs. Once at the bottom I hit my head on the ground and was passed out shortly, but in the next moment I touched my pregnant belly. Laxy! I don't noticeably the baby! Laxy! Take it easy. We'll take you to the hospital immediately. Once there, many studies have made and then came the result. We apologize, Mrs. ... NO! Nooooooooo! I burst into tears. Soka ... your husband is right there. Laxy took me in her arms. _Once again, the dream changed..._ After a week we found out that Senator Clovis was behind the attack. My husband was so mad that his blue eyes turned yellow!

I woke up drenched in sweat and had to have apparently screamed as Rex, Fives and Anakin stood on my side. My breathing was heavy and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Commander. Are you okay?" asked Fives.  
>"I... I lost it." I stammered.<br>"What Ahsoka? What have you lost?" Anakin wanted to know.  
>"I didn't want to. I've lost it."<br>"Commander?" asked Rex.  
>"Ahsoka?" Anakin said, worried and took me to his shoulder.<br>"My baby! I've lost it...Clovis is to blame!"  
>"Little one?" Rex asked, now clearly irritated.<br>"Please let us alone. I think Ahsoka had just a nightmare."  
>"Yes sir." Both spoke, saluted and went.<br>"Now, in peace."  
>"I was pregnant. My husband and I were overjoyed. Then there was a meeting of the senate, after the meeting Clovis shock me down the stairs and I lost my baby. My husband and I were very sad, but he never got over it and became the Sith." I explained, looking at him sad and ashamed.<br>"Ahsoka, that was just a dream, something will not happen. You've me."  
>"But I don't know who is my man, what if he is a separatist? I think it was a vision again. It is such a long time that I have no vision, but now..."<br>"Don't worry so much about it. Once we are in the temple again, I will speak with Obi-Wan. Now you rest for now."

He was about to get up when I held him by the hand.

"Can you stay here" I said embarrassed and looked down.  
>"Sure." He grinned.<p>

Again I fell asleep, but this time in the sheltered hands of Anakin.

When I woke up the next day, Anakin was no longer beside me, so I got up and went outside. Once outside Siera handed me my coat. I quickly pulled it on and had breakfast. Then I joined the senator and Anakin, when a shuttle suddenly landed. Clovis came out of the shuttle. Padme immediately ran over to him and hugged him warmly and then Clovis came to Anakin and me. But instead of welcoming me, he bumped me just to the side, while I slipped on a patch of ice and tore Padmè with me to the ground. The Senator landed hard on the ground and I in the deep snow. Clovis hurried to the side of Padmè, Anakin helped me up and threw an angry look at Clovis.

"Please don't upset you, Anakin. Nothing has happened." I whispered in his ear.  
>"Easier said as done, Snips." He replied, looking still in the direction of the two.<p>

I took his head in my hands and turned his face towards me. Now we found ourselves right in the eye and we had to smile. Since Clovis came up to us, grabbed Anakin's arm and turned him over.


	75. Logbook entry Stardate 28-07-2014

Hello,  
>know the next chapter is online. And it is a few sek old. Hey I did it!<p>

* * *

><p>"General Skywalker, I think we should take care of Senator Amidala, rather than to your Padawan." he said spitefully.<br>"Then your worries to you but to the Senator. I will not let my Padawan namely alone. Snips go talk to the Med-droid, he should check you." Anakin said, looking gloomily at Clovis.  
>"Yes Master." I replied and walked toward the Med tent, while I looked around again, not the Anakin still hiring something.<p>

I reached the tent of the Med-droid, entered and sat down on the couch.

"Good day Commander Tano. How can I help?" asked the droid polite and gave me his hand.  
>"If I knew that. My master has sent me to you." I said, grinning and officials Sky Guys agree after.<br>"Yes General Skywalker is very caring, but when it comes to his own health, he rarely does anything." voice of the droid, trying to laugh.

Now I started to laugh, because Anakin came into the tent and looked at us confused.

"Well, what's so funny Snips?" He asked, handing the droid's hand in greeting.  
>"We were just talking about you." I laughed and almost fell off the couch.<br>"But nothing bad. Or?" he asked now but a bit confused.  
>"No, General." it Escaped nervous droid, droid case may be nervous.<p>

Now Anakin had to laugh also and looked at me there.  
><em><br>-Anakin rarely seen in the presence of other laugh, unfortunately, he does not tell me why. But I know one thing, his laugh or grin is contagious and very loving, but also heartbreaking. He should laugh more often, not only when we are together, but in general. - _

"General, what's missing Commander Tano?" inquired the droid.  
>"Nothing to be accurate. I think I'm just too much. The war can change one and the people you love, family and friends, but make you look more worries." Anakin explained lovingly.<p>

Mir's mouth dropped open, as I was very surprised that he opened in front of a stranger.

_-Sky-Guy is not very open to strangers, but I think he makes it to love me, he can feel my cern to him certainly by our Master-Padawan-band. It is important that you are in a family also honest and open with each other. - _

The droid checked me through once, though I had to take off my top, Anakin turned around, because after all, no one should notice that we are together. I took a few deep in and out and then I pulled my shirt back on, and my coat. Then confirmed the Med-droid that I was healthy and he has completely been worried for nothing. I bumped into him on the shoulder and on the way out, I rolled my eyes. And I felt Anakin's eyes on me, so I turned around quickly and looked him straight in the eye.

_-His eyes are just so beautiful, so loving, so ... ah ... When he looked at me, he can see right into my soul and they are the only eyes that could look at me and indeed everywhere. Only he could calm me down with his gaze. –_

After our short visit we broke down our tents and explored further Hoth. We came to a glacier wall, I ran to the edge and looked down.

"So we could rappel us if we anchor the heels firmly and carefully climb down." I explained.  
>"Rex, what do you mean?" Anakin asked.<br>"The little one is right when we go to the pass, we lose 3 days if we're lucky, but with the abseiling, we can make it in time."  
>"Well, then prepares everything. I want namely as fast as possible from the ice planet down." He said and stood beside me.<br>"We should expose ourselves to such a danger!" exclaimed Clovis and kept doing Padme's waist.  
>"Yes. Except you want a leisurely stroll, and then you have to the pass." Anakin said sharply.<p>

Clovis muttered something and went with Padmé a little further away. My hood was blown away by the icy wind of my Montreal's. Anakin grinned and pulled the hood back on. His fingers touched my cheeks. In this shot through touch thousands of flashes my veins and I felt like butterflies rose up in me. I was a little red in the face and my lekku's stained slightly darker. When I looked into his eyes I felt free, so carefree - weightless. There are feelings I had never felt at someone, only with my Master. When Rex came up to us, he took his hands off my face and looked up at Rex.

"Captain. What?" Anakin asked.  
>"So we have prepared everything. When you say go, here we go." saluted Rex.<br>"Good. So come on, men." Anakin cried, pointing to the gorge.

The clones helped down the Senators, as Anakin held me by the hand and gave me a kiss. I wanted that kiss never end, but we could not be caught and finally, we also wanted to get off Hoth. Shortly after we were down, we continued our exploration tour and after a few minutes we reached an ice city. My eyes widened and I was glad finally something to experience.

**In the ice city ... **

I ran in front of the others and my eyes widened. The city was beautiful. Everything was made of ice and snow and in the wintry sunlight the houses glistened like millions of diamonds. I stopped and turned to the others.  
>Anakin looked around and I could also feel that he is amazed too, he was visibly impressed by the architecture.<p>

"Master, if the planet is not populated, then who built the houses or the city?" I asked and went to him.  
>"I think that the planet is inhabited and not just since yesterday. The Chancellor and the Senate must have been mistaken."<br>"Which species will live here? I mean there are but extreme weather conditions."  
>"I can't say it, because until now no detailed research on Hoth. But we should be careful, all of us."<p>

Now we were on our way to the city center.


	76. Logbook entry Stardate 05-08-2014

We arrived at the city center and I had such a strange feeling, as if someone watching us.  
><em><br>-We Togruta have very good sense, that we can see better in the distance and of course better hear.- _

"What is it Little One?" Rex asked, eyeing me as I turned around again and again.  
>"I have a bad feeling about this. Rexter, I think we prosecuted anyone." I replied and looked around again.<p>

Clovis and Padme were already far ahead, as Anakin turned to us.

"Something's not right here. There are no inhabitants here and it is also much too quiet. I want you to take care of you." He said to us quietly.  
>The clones and I nodded, and then turned around.<p>

"Senators, I think you should watch. We don't want to make a study tour a rescue mission." He said jokingly.

However, Clovis took this the wrong way, turned to him and wanted him to say his opinion, since Anakin looks dark to him straight.

"When I were you, I wouldn't attack a Jedi." Anakin growled angrily.

The senator went mad thereof and Padme followed him like a dog. I had to laugh at that thought and a short time later I heard something in between.

"Watch Commander!" shouted a clone and pushed me aside, so I fell into the snow.

Then, the clone was pierced by an arrow. But the arrow was not a normal arrow, but one made of ice. The weapon slipped him clone and he fell dead to the ground. Shocked, I looked at our dead soldiers and the next moment Anakin pulled me up.

"Snips, is everything fine?" he asked, surveying me.  
>"Yes. Everything okay."<br>"We must immediately take cover." Anakin shouted and pointed to a wall of ice.

We walked to the wall and took cover when I noticed that Padme simply ran across the square.

_-She is killing us.- _

I jumped up and ran over to her, grabbed her arm and was about to go with me, as someone grabbed my coat. I immediately stopped and looked frightened over to my friends.

"Who'm have we here? A Togruta, where is your master?" asked someone in Togruti.  
>I had too much panic to respond, so I looked at the person in the eye.<br>A figure grabbed me by the arm fixed and now I found my words again.

"Hey! Let go of me." I hissed.  
>"Ah you speak Basic? So where is thy master?" asked the person again.<br>"I have no master, I am an independent Togruta and a Jedi."  
>"What are Jedi women?" the Talz in Talzzi.<br>"There is no Jedi women, Bama." said the person.

Now came Anakin and his clones to us and just as he was pulling me over. He was stopped by a Talz.

"Let me immediately to my Padawan." He said angrily.  
>"We do not think. You are certainly on a good woman for our prince." explained the person.<p>

Then they took me and the other to the palace. We were not two minutes in the palace, because I was already brought in an extra room. The room was beautifully decorated, the windows were made of clear ice and also the furniture so that the furniture was not so hard was it fur. A few seconds after I enter the room already came a maid and brought me some dresses.

"What I do with it?" I asked tartly.  
>The maid just laughed and handed me the dresses.<p>

I looked at the clothes and just decided to make an ocean blue, floor-length gown. On the back it was almost completely free, only one carrier cupped my right shoulder and the support ranged from the right shoulder down to my right hip. Short under my right shoulder blade was a carrier to an angle under my left shoulder blade. It was an A-line or princess dress and "Sweetheart" was the neck, the waist looks natural and below the waist it was ruffled. A few ice crystals were attached to the neck and I put my jewelry that was made of ice on.

When I was finally finished I headed for the throne room and it struck me that the jewelry does not even melted.  
>I had arrived at the throne room and I immediately threw open the door and at that moment were all eyes on me. Especially the view of Anakin was unmistakable. He looked at me lovingly and yet he was surprised that I could make on Princess.<br>I went to him and stood beside him, after all, I did not know what would happen. I felt his hand on mine and I would like to immediately disappear with it and enjoy our life in all trains.

As soon as I stood by him a side door was opened and a male person came out and was looking for someone.

* * *

><p>See you soon<br>Ahsoka

**P.S.** When someone of you have an idea, pleas tell me.


	77. Logbook entry Stardate 19-08-2014

The view of the person wandered around the room and suddenly his eyes rested on me. I took a step behind Anakin and clung tightly to his tunic. My feelings for Anakin were so deep that I blindly trusted him and so I did it now. Anakin's feelings I could feel through our power band. He was angry and his protective instinct was now even more aroused.

The man walked slowly toward us, my grip was on his tunic tighter and tighter and panic rose in me. When the stranger standing in front of Anakin he was getting angrier and pulled me right behind him.

"You brought me a Togruta?" The man asked.  
>"Yes, Your Highness. She is a Jedi woman. "Replied the Talz.<br>"I interrupt you so reluctant, but what do you want from my Padawan?" Anakin asked sharply.  
>"You must be General Skywalker. I have already heard much of you and what I want from your Padawan? Well let's call it so, I do not have a ruler at my side and since my last wife unfortunately no longer among us, I need a new one. "He said quietly and calmly.<p>

My gaze was fixed on Anakin's tunic and slowly hurt my fingers as I still clung.

"Your Padawan is very affectionate, General."  
>"Well she does not obey anyone Majesty." Said Anakin cheeky grin.<br>"I will wean her already." Retorted the prince.

Now the prince took me in and also because it finally gave me, so I pushed him away with the help of power from me and Anakin and he success in a wide arc against the opposite wall. I was breathing fast and noticed that the ice crystals melted around my neck.

"Ah temperament has the little yes." Laughed the Prince.  
>"In your place I would rather be silent. Because I have more power than you. And so we get this straight there: I will never marry or like you, "I cried furiously, tore the Eisarmband off me and threw it at his feet.<p>

"You dare to lead-ended me so! Me, the prince and future Emperor. "  
>"Yes! And you dare so with a woman or a Jedi to speak! "<p>

Slowly Anakin took do the arm and I immediately became calm. When I looked into his eyes I realized how I had done and I was ashamed, so I looked down quickly.

"That's okay, Snips." Anakin whispered.

A smile crossed me over my lips and then we noticed how the Prince came up to us. Now it also gave Anakin. He pulled me behind him and ordered Rex and the other to immediately leave the palace.

"Skyguy ..." I started but was cut off.  
>"No! Go! Instant ! "he called me furious and with a look of pure hatred.<p>

As I stood petrified before Anakin and just could not believe he yelled at me that way.

_-What's the matter with him ?! He has never treated me, well at least not seriously. I was afraid, not only to us but to him that he did something inconsiderate me.-_

"Come on! Rex, Ahsoka pack and disappear, "he cried again.

Rex grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. On the way out I ran a few tears streaming down my cheeks. It hurt me so, as he stood in front of me and yelled at me and then this view. I could swear that I had felt the Dark Side. Now I was torn from my thoughts, when we got out there and I pulled the icy wind around my shoulders free. After about 15 minutes it was still nothing from Anakin to see and I slowly froze me from everything, as handed me one of the clones a coat. I quickly pulled me to this and trudged up and down in the snow, it would be the lower part of my dress pretty wet.

_-The already lasted far too long and ... - _

**BOOM ...**

With a shocked look I saw Palst direction and in that moment slipped my heart in my pants. I immediately wanted to run for Palst, as I clung clones.  
>I called again and again Anakin's name while I sank to my knees. After a few minutes, a figure came out of the snow storm that had just used. After about 5 meters in front of me, I realized that it was my master and secret friend. I quickly jumped up and ran to meet him. When I got to him I immediately covered his neck and pulled him close to me, while I slid down the coat. He smiled and I felt his breath on my skin. It came to me a smile and I included him even more.<p>

He pulled me away from him a little and put my coat around my shoulders.

"I've already told you how sexy you look in that dress." He whispered to me, grinning cheekily.  
>"No. Let's see what happens with the dress when we get back to Coruscant. "Did I say cheeky and went.<p>

Quickly he followed me and after about 2.5 hours we reached our shuttle. When we were all in it, we flew also going already.


	78. Logbook entry Stardate 24-08-2014

So the story is going on...

* * *

><p>We arrived at the shuttle landing site in Coruscant and when we got out already waited Master Plo Koon to us. I ran to Plo, embraced him and he had to resign a few steps to keep from falling. As we broke our embrace Anakin came up to us and also welcomed the Jedi Master.<p>

"It's nice you watch Master Plo Koon. What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
>"Skyguy, so let's be honest. Plo is here to receive us am I right?" I asked happily.<br>"I'm here to tell you that you shall immediately chancellor." He replied quickly.  
>"I thought so, that you are not here for our sake." Anakin said tartly.<p>

I had to giggle, said goodbye and pushed Anakin before me. We went to the taxi speeders and flew to the Senate building. Once there came to us several senators opposed the we greeted friendly. Just as we waited for the elevator arrived Jar Jar Binks over to us.

"Ah Master Ani, wase make due here?" He said and shook my hand.  
>"Hello Jar Jar. We need to Chancellor. Do you know by chance what's going on?" inquired Anakin.<br>"No. But cozy think that Chancellor many questions had to Hoth."  
>"Yes, that might be. Thank Jar Jar."<br>"We see the Master Ani. Goodbye Ahsoka." said Jar Jar and waved as he left us.

We entered the elevator and went to the top floor to the office of the Registrar. We wanted to happen just as the chancellor opened the door and welcomed Anakin. I was once again air to the Registrar, as always.

"Ah, my boy, come on in. Your Padawan should wait here." said the chancellor and noticed me not look.

Anakin looked at me apologetically, I just nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the office. It took just 5 minutes and I was dead boring, so I decided to walk around a bit in the Senate building, finally I knew a few senators here. I marched all floors from and returned to the office of the Chancellor, but Anakin was still not ready. Again, I sat down on the chair and stared at the wall across from me, as a woman with two children walked to the office.

"Is the chancellor to speak?" The woman asked.  
>"No ma'am. He's in a meeting, but take a seat."<p>

The woman sat down next to me and grinned at me, so I did also. The children ran up and down the aisle and laughed a lot. Suddenly two soldiers came up to us and hugged the little Twi'lek.

"Hey little one." said Boil and Waxer.  
>Since Waxer Boil came in the ribs and they both looked at me.<br>"Good day Commander Tano. Can we imagine that Numa." said Boil happy.  
>"Hello Numa. I'm Ahsoka." said I, smiling, took her hand and knelt down next to her.<p>

Numa looked a little scared of, but then she hugged me and started to laugh. Boil and Waxer joined in the laughter and then the woman came up to us.

"I'm sorry. Numa please behave yourself yet. "Said the woman and took Numa's hand.  
>"Madam, it is all right. If you do not mind, then I can also do what with Numa and the little ones while you wait." I replied and took Numa on the arm.<br>"You could trust Commander Tano, she is very conscientious and can work well with children." stammered Boil.

I looked at him, startled.

"Well, Commander Tano. But in two hours you're back."  
>"Yup. Until then." I cried while I was dragged down the hallway by the children.<p>

Arrived in front of the Senate building we were on our way into town. Once in town we scoured all the shops and playing on the playground. Many people looked at us as well i rocked me and acted like a toddler, which represented nothing to me, because I just had fun times in the war and had to think of anything.

As it was already late, we got us some ice cream on the way back what I paid for the children, because I had a lot of fun. Then we sat on the floor in front of the Senate building and enjoyed the ice.

"... Yeah so is Commander Tano, but believe me it is time. As you see, there are three yes." said Anakin

The wife and my master came up to us. The kids ran to her mother and hugged her. Anakin stood grinning at had before me. I jumped up and stood before him.

"Thank you Commander. I wish you all the best." The woman said and shook my hand.  
>"I have to thank me." and left us with these words the three.<br>"I see was your day very relaxed." Anakin grinned.  
>"That's true, and now I need a bath or a shower, because I'm pretty tired. What about you?"<br>"I have to go to the High Council and bring them the mission reports, but after that we have time for us." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

Then we made our way to the temple, because it looked like rain.


	79. Logbook entry Stardate 27-08-2014

Now my story is going on.

* * *

><p>We were on our way to the temple, as it began to rain heavily. Anakin ran off, while I remained rooted to the spot in the pouring rain. I put my head in my neck, closed his eyes and felt the rain on my warm skin. I immediately spread her arms and spun me in circles, though I had to grin. When I had made a couple of turns, I saw Anakin under a roof of a restaurant talking to a few people, then I ran over to him and smiled at him happily.<p>

"Ahsoka, you're soaking wet." He observed and took my hand in his.  
>"Yes, but it's so much fun. You have to do sometimes." I replied happily and hugged him briefly.<p>

Two older features besides Anakin had to giggle. Anakin, this was at first a little uncomfortable, but now pulled me close to him to dry land. I stood close to him, so I felt his breath on my skin.

"What do you mean, how long will it rain?" I asked quietly.  
>"I do not know, but as it does not look in the next few hours for now. We must see that we come home quickly, otherwise you catch a cold." He said briefly and looked me in the eyes.<p>

One of the older women watching us all the time, was struck me as weird as her gaze rested on Anakin. It was not a familiar or calm gaze, more so a rigid, but to no good, this told me my gut feeling. Carefully, I placed my left hand on his chest, he immediately looked at me and I told him this feeling about our power band. He took my hand in his and pulled me behind him in the rain of Coruscant. The woman did us right away and I took his hand tighter.

_-Call me paranoid, but she has something dark in itself. And her eyes were all the time on Anakin-_

We arrived in the subway, where many residents sought shelter from the rain. Anakin pulled me gently behind him, as he turned to me.

"Stay here shortly. I'll get us tickets." He said quickly, and the next moment he was gone.

I stood in the middle of a crowd and my eyes always fell back behind me, because I realized that and someone or something was watching. Was directed just as my eyes over my left shoulder, a hand touched me on the arm. Immediately jerked my gaze forward and I saw Anakin.

"You scared me." I cried frightened and slapped him gently on his upper right arm.  
>"I'm sorry." He smirked again and took my hand.<p>

Now came even the subway. We scurried quickly to the front and collared standing room. The subway was pretty quickly. Anakin lifted up on a wrist strap tight, however, I had not yet handle loop so high I am determined to Anakin what both we liked. The next moment the train started going on and I was forced to Anakin, we would have a lot of laughing and grinning. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso, as we heard someone call Sky Guy's name. It was Steven, Anakin's sidekick.

"Hey Steven, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked, surprised.  
>"I was called in the Jedi Temple, as there is a new boy is not well. And you know me, I am very discreet when it comes to this." Steven said thoughtfully.<br>"Yes I know. Where the youth come from?" inquired Anakin.  
>"I do not know. Not yet. Oh just look at one, if that is not Ahsoka." said Steven friendly and grinned.<br>"Hi."  
>"You two look happy. I'm glad for both of you, but please be mindful."<br>"Let's you and thank you. Join us. We have the same path." I suggested.  
>"With pleasure."<p>

At the next station we got out, went to the temple, as we came under two guards and searched for something.

"Good day, sir. Have you seen a young man?" asked the guard.  
>"No, but we will know when we see the new arrival. Good luck in your search." Anakin replied.<br>"Master, I'll stay and help, if it's okay." I said and looked to the ground.  
>"Yes it is. Please do not stay too long as you could catch cold with wet clothes. Until then, Snips." He said and I could tell he was worried.<br>"So the two friends went to the temple and talked, the way it looked magnificent.

_-Steven Is such a good and nice person. You can see how well the two understand and Anakin forgets this also, that he is a Jedi and the chosen one. I am also glad to know him, because I have only a few friends outside the Order.-_


	80. Logbook entry Stardate 28-08-2014

I already looked for a while, when I saw a small figure in a dark corner of the temple under a rosebush. Carefully, I went back and smiled at the person.

"Please do not hurt me." pleaded a girl's voice.  
>"No, absolutely not. My name is Ahsoka." I said something and crawled under the rosebush.<br>"My name is Zöë." replied the little girl carefully.  
>"Nice to meet you, too. Are you coming to me?"<br>"Yes."

The little girl stepped out of the light and before me stood a little human girl with purple eyes. She gave me her hand and I was welcome. She handed me to her waist and is about 4 or 5 years old. I quickly realized that they should be looking for the boy, but she was wearing torn clothing was dirty and was afraid of us.  
><em><br>-Jedi Should not disseminates terror. We are the good guys and want the best for the Galaxy ... for nations.- _

We approached the main gate, as the little girl suddenly grabbed my hand. I felt her fear, so I smiled, so she felt better. The door opened and two guards came towards us because the little pressed against me and buried her face in my dress.

"Do not worry. I'm with you." I whispered, stroking her back.

She nodded and we continued on our way. The further we got into the temple more surprised she was. Zoe ran a little behind me, when I felt little cold fingers on the back. I quickly turned around and looked at Zoe.

"You're bleeding, Ahsoka."  
>"What?! Anakin is holding me back a lecture ..." I said quietly, looking thoughtfully at the floor.<br>"Who is Anakin?"  
>"My master. Anakin Skywalker." I said proudly.<br>"Oh ..." it escaped her in astonishment.  
>"Come on! Let's move on."<p>

We continued on our way and arrived shortly after the great hall in the High Council of the Jedi was gathered, Anakin was present. He wore his views, as then on Christophsis when we first met. Immediately the girl clung to me and they took me to the wounds. Then I winced briefly, what was Sky Guy did not escape. I pulled the small and made her realize that not happened, then had my master and I leave the room.

No sooner was the door, pulled me to him Anakin.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You're previously shrugged together. Why?"  
>"Oh ... there was nothing."<br>"All right."

Slowly we went to our quarters; I suddenly turned to me everything. I quickly looked halt on the old wall and stopped. Anakin noticed this and came to my side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He whispered very softly, so that only I could hear it.  
>"I do not know maybe the effort of the last days."<p>

Then I collapsed, thereby aided me Anakin. I took his hand and leaned against him.

"Zöë had seen what my back, but it only scratches. But somehow I got a funny feeling in the Force ..." I muttered.  
>"Okay. Sit down please and lean forward."<p>

I did what he said, and then he lifted me in bridal style and carried me to his room. Gently, he lay down on his bed, closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing. Now he contacted Steven and this was also the spot immediately.

"Well Ahsoka, what is it?" asked Steve and rummaged in his pocket.  
>"Zöë saw something on the back, but there are only scratches. What worries me more, so that I felt a strange feeling in the Force. Then was spinning and I had to find grip and fell together after that."<br>"Anakin help me put them on."  
>"Sure."<br>"Ahsoka happens to take off the dress."

I immediately did what I was told, and I felt uncomfortable, not because Sky Guy but because of Steven. Anakin had indeed so, and even seen me naked, but otherwise, except my doctor, none. What emerged was a white bra, the front only cover my breasts nothing else, because I was wearing a backless dress. Anakin knelt in front of me, so Steven could examine me. The whole investigation long held Anakin and I, to Steven pulled a syringe out of his trunk hands. I jumped up, but Anakin took me in his arms and soothed me. My arms were wrapped around his waist and his around my waist. Then there was a short picks, though I pressed me to Anakin.


	81. Logbook entry Stardate 29-08-2014

"What do you mean what does she have?" Anakin asked with a sad view.  
>"I don't know, but I suspect it was a vision. The scratches are not that bad. The syringe is against the fraud."<br>"Thanks Stev."  
>"For you two always."<br>"Bye."  
>"Get well Ahsoka. Bye."<br>"See you soon and thank you." I called to him.

Anakin accompanied Steven to the outside, so I was alone in his room. I carefully got up, put on my dress, marched over to his desk, on which were the whole droids component and sat down. I took a few pieces in my hand and examined them closely.

-I couldn't build droids let alone transcode. But what I'm good at, except fighting, to repair ships and cruises. This, too, I have from my Meister.-

After viewing I put the parts back, stood up and stopped in front of the bookcase. With my fingers, I went carefully over the spine, because some of them look pretty old from. About a book my finger stopped jinxed, took out this and opened it. On the inside of the book was stand...

…For Anakin in love your mother Shmi…

With my index finger I went over the script.

–So Shmi was the name of his mother. She was for him his life, but by her death, he had to go through a lot, he also felt the dark side clearly. This I snapped on at Obi-Wan. I'm afraid that he might lose it. Even I would love to know his mother.-

Abruptly, I was torn from my thoughts when Anakin entered the room. He smiled and was on the way to me just as he looked at the book in my hands and his eyes changed. Now he no longer beamed, but looked sad, vulnerable and angry at the same time from.

"I'm sorry." it came softly on my lips.

He looked from me to the ground and this gave me a stinging sensation.

-So he confided in me still not quite what disappointed me or the story of the death of his mother was too sad.-

I put the book back in the gap, went to him silently over and was about to open the door, as Anakin turned to me. He pressed me against the door and kissed me passionately. I immediately forgot everything around me, even what I wanted to do.

Anakin kissed me so passionately and lovingly that I wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. Now he kissed me along my neck and slid his hands under my dress that he took off quickly and threw it to the ground. Then he gins me to his bed, lay me down gently and pulled himself slowly to his underwear off. I helped him and then I freed myself of my clothes down to my underwear. So he was in his boxers on me and I with bra and hipster under him. Anakin kissed further my neck and lips, though I had to moan. He looked at me briefly and deeply into her eyes, then he continued his kiss continues and this time over my chest up to my belly button, which I drew a laugh. Now I pressed Anakin on his back, sat on him, looked at him seductively and removed my bra and let this fall to the ground. Leaned down to him and began to kiss while we got rid of the rest of us. While we love making I had a few times moan and dug my fingers gently into his back. As we both simultaneously came to the climax, we lay sweaty and very happy together. I snuggled into him and put my hand on his chest and his hand gently stroked my waist.

"You are the most important thing in the galaxy for me. I love you Ahsoka." He confessed again and kissed me.  
>"For me, too. I love you more." I said, grinning even more..<br>"By the way, about earlier with the book ..."  
>"It's ok."<br>"No. You are part of my life, my family, therefore you should also know my past. I don't want to lose you."  
>"That's not you will too."<br>"Let's say tomorrow at 3pm in your fav coffee shop, then you learn my past."  
>"Agreed, and now let's still soak up force, since we have a meeting tomorrow morning."<p>

He nodded and we gave one last kiss, then we fell asleep.


	82. Logbook entry Stardate 07-09-2014

That night I slept very restless. Again and again I woke up drenched in sweat in several times and looked through the whole room. I always had the same vision:

There are many younglings killed, just like that, and then this dark laughter in the background. I stand alone in the temple and try to defend myself, as a person dressed in black appears in front of me, the lightsaber activated and a red blade came to light. Then the blade is rammed me in the stomach and I see me die and how Anakin mourns me and changed to the dark side.

_-I didn't know how this vision struck me, but I didn't answer it, let alone the person who attacks me. Most I'm sorry Anakin, because my great love sees me die and so that he can avenge the person he changes sides. This can and I will not let that happen! I will train harder to get into this situation never or rather avoid. I wanted none of it tell Anakin, otherwise it again unnecessarily worried about me, so I said nothing for the moment.-_

When I woke up again at 4 am I got up, put on my underwear and Anakin's T-shirt. Then I sat down on the couch and staring at the night sky of Coruscant. I was not long, as my eyes closed and again I sank into my nightmare.

Around 5 am rang Anakin's alarm clock and I much in shock from the couch.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked sleepily.  
>"Everything's fine." I replied on the ground.<p>

I immediately got up, walked over to Anakin and he grinned at me happy.

"You look very good with my T-Shirt." He grinned.  
>"Oh thank you, Mr. Skywalker." I replied cheekily.<p>

And I squeezed Anakin back into bed and crawled on him. He laughed and held my waist. I just kissed him as there was a knock at the door. What remained petrified in our position and after a few seconds I jumped off him, took my things and disappeared into the bathroom. Then I heard the door open and someone spoke to my master. In the meantime, I dressed ready and washed me quietly. Again I heard the door and then also Anakin stood in the bathroom.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.  
>"Obi-Wan."<br>"I see ..."  
>"He wanted to remember the meeting in one hour."<br>"Then you should get ready."

Grinning, I walked past him as he pressed me against the door frame and kissed me very passionately. This moment was interrupted by the beeping of my comlink.

"Please do not go on it." Anakin pleaded and kissed me on the neck.  
>"But ... [laughing] ... I have to."<p>

Anakin let go of me and we looked deep into each other eyes.  
>"Commander Tano here."<br>"Commander, you should immediately come to Hangar deck." spoke a clone.  
>"Thank you. I'm on my way. "<p>

I grabbed my lightsaber, gave Anakin one last kiss and ran out of the room.

Sometime later, I arrived at the Hangar deck and there I saw Master Unduli with Barriss and Lixadry. I quickly went to them and welcome all.

"Good morning, Master."  
>"Good morning Padawan. Let's get straight to the point. You three have a mission. Follow me." said Unduli and went ahead.<br>"Oh! What mission, Master?" Barriss asked excitedly.  
>"I'll show you."<p>

We went to the command center and there declared Unduli our mission.

"You shall on the planet Belkadan. There is a small outstation of a few Republican scientists. For 3 days, the four persons have not been reported. The High Council said you are ready for it, I can't confirm of everybody." She explained and looked at Barriss.  
>"Master, do you mean the planet Belkadan in Dalonbian-sector in the Outer Rim!?" asked Laxy.<br>"Yes. There is about a problem?"  
>"No. I just wanted to ask if we are allowed to take a few samples for our study test." Laxy explained briefly.<br>"Why?" She wanted to know exactly now.  
>"It is part of a test and we should take a fauna is varied and Belkadan is a planet of this fauna." I explained.<br>"Of course, Padawan." smiled Unduli.  
>"Thank you." It came out of my mouth and Laxy's.<br>"Nerds." Barriss whispered heeled.

We were on our way to the shuttle that took us to our fleet, as Anakin came angry at us in tow with Secura.

"Luminara!" cried Secura.  
>"Yes. What is it?" She asked.<br>"Say, what do you want with my Padawan?" Aayla Secura hissed.  
>"The three are on a mission, who is discussed with the Council, and since the two are the best, Hawkes and Tano shall guide the fleet and mission."<p>

Anakin was all the time, considered very quiet and glared at the floor. I didn't know exactly what he had, but it was determined by the mission or to the behavior of Unduli.

Now Anakin looked directly Unduli in the eyes.

**To be continued...**


	83. Logbook entry Stardate 08-09-2014

"Master Unduli, forgive me if I offend you, but it would be beneficial if you would clarify this in advance with us. We feel betrayed." Anakin said quietly, but his anger was palpable.  
>"I didn't speak with you Skywalker because you don't trust your Padawan nothing and you are to familiar with her. You should finally learn to let her go, because I can do it when the time comes. Secura, with you it is so that you give your Padawan too much space. Subordination is the motto for Padawan Hawkes."<br>"How dare you!" Secura called now angrily.  
>"You tell me that I should let go my Padawan. But you, Master Unduli, seem you don't be worry about your Padawan. This should you or do you not you remember what happened to your last?" Anakin spoke sharply and hurt in his honor.<p>

Unduli wanted to say something on it, let it stay, however, because they knew that Sky Guy is a strong Jedi.

"If you excuse me now ..." replied Master Luminara Unduli and left the hangar.

Laxy and Barriss went before already, while I was adopted at Anakin.

"Please take care of yourself and of course on the other two."  
>"I do Master." I said saluting naughty.<p>

Before I entered the ramp to the shuttle, I found myself once again to face him, smiled and walked into the shuttle. Shortly after, we flew to our fleet. Once there already waited a clone on us.

"Um ... which one of you is the General?" He asked, clearly irritated.

Laxy looked at me and pushed me gently forward.

"The probably I am." I replied, but a little nervous.  
>"OK. General Tano, follow me. "<p>

We went to the bridge but on the way there, I was always nervous. My hands were a little sweaty and my heart beat faster. Finally we entered the bridge when we came to meet even Admiral Jonsen, the other clones saluted awesome.

"Good day General Tano. As I learned, you help us in the search of four scientists."  
>"That's right, Admiral." I spoke briefly.<br>"We have sold the four about 3 days ago at the edge of the forest of Belkadan. Today we should meet the researchers at the meeting point, northeast of the forest, to pick them up again. But no one was there."  
>"Researchers are late but often as soon as they find something new." Barriss laughed.<p>

We stared Barriss in shock and after a few minutes I found my voice again.

"Barriss!"

I looked at her angrily, but I had to control myself not to scream.

"Commander Offee these men risk their lives every day for us and the people. Therefore I ask a little more respect for our men." I retorted.  
>Barriss looked at me and Laxy angrily and stomped out of the bridge. No sooner the door was closed, I lowered my head and looked dreamily at the holochart.<p>

_-What should this with Barriss? She's not usually like that, but why now and just in front of the Admiral. I'll have to speak with her before we reach Belkadan. But I need tips, best I speak with Anakin.- _

"Admiral Jonsen, I will retire. Let me know if something should be."  
>"Of course, General."<p>

With these words I left the bridge and went to my room that I can relax a bit. Just as I was deep in my meditation a soldier stormed into my room.

"General Tano we are attacked!" said the clone hectic and panic was to read in his eyes.

We immediately rushed to the bridge and there I saw a raging battle. My adrenaline went on in my body and I immediately gave precise instructions. Everyone followed these instructions exactly and the next moment there was a violent explosion on the fleet. From the anger we were thrown to the ground.

"Soka, I'll get a squadron and help at the front." Laxy shouted through the din and confusion.

I nodded, scrambled me up and ran in the direction from which I had heard the explosion. When I got there I saw many dead soldiers. I walked slowly through the rubble and corpses when I heard someone calling for help. I quickly ran to the voice and saw a badly wounded soldier. Just when I wanted to help him, I heard a sinister laugh; I immediately looked up and saw a person dressed in black in front of me.

_-That can't be! First I lose so many of my squadron, then that person again, who has my best friend and me attacked, and this pool as my Vision.- _

"What you are looking for, Jedi?" said a female voice.  
>"After someone like you! A criminal of the Republic."<br>"I'm not a criminal, because that's you."

_**To be continued...**_


	84. Logbook entry Stardate 01-11-2014

Huhu,  
>I'm back with a new chap of my life. So please read and review it. Have fun!<p>

* * *

><p>Then the woman took off her black hood and revealing a woman with white hair who were back in a bun and had two braids in the front. Her eyes were yellow and she had two lightsabers.<p>

"You're surprised Jedi." replied the girl.  
>"I'm amazed that the Sith now have to rely on children." I said, grinning cheekily.<br>"The Jedi too. But don't be worry, that will be a quick death."

Then I stood up and activated my lightsabers and ran up to the Sith. The same she also made and already our blades clashed together. She held a few hard blows by me, but then I was pushed by her with the help of the force to the ground, while I noticed my green lightsaber was out of my hand. The next moment the Sith had a ventilation tube fall on my right leg.

"Ah ..." it escaped me and I protect my face with my hands.

Panicked, I tried to free my leg, which not success. The Sith came with drawn lightsaber up to me and in that moment I saw my whole life passing by before my eyes.  
><em><br>-So…it should end! At least in the fight...but Anakin!–_

I noticed my vision one, so I got my Shoto and parried the blow and pushed her away with the force. But my power surge was not as strong as I expected.

-What's wrong with me?! I can do it better!-

I closed my eyes and then I heard Barriss and a few soldiers. As my team has freed me, the girl was not to be found. We went back to the bridge.

"Admiral, set course to Belkadan and besides I want a damage report of my fleet." I spoke briefly.  
><em><br>-I don't believe this. Defeated by a Sith who is also still in my age and everything on my fleet. I could berate me for this myself, but I my masters will do it.- _

"Yes General."  
>"Laxy, come in with your squadron-immediately." I told her.<p>

Then I got myself to the window with fold arms and staring into the vastness of the galaxy.

After 20 minutes a clone give me the requested documents on a Holopad. I read them carefully and when I looked out the window again, I saw the planet Belkadan in front of us.

We three Padawans and 10 clones got into a shuttle and made our way to the planet to find the three scientists.

**Mission: Race on Belkadan **

_- Belkadan, is a planet at the edge of the Dalonbian sector. It is a world that is covered by jungles, swamps and small seas. Live on Belkadan and grow more plants and animals, including redcrested cougar.- _

After a medium length shuttle flight, our pilot landed in a clearing. We got out and told our 10 storm troopers the mission and our plan. While Laxy the men indoctrinated your plan, I watched Barriss, since she was the whole time so odd.

"Barriss, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.  
>"Nothing. Nothing at all." It was just short of her and her gaze was averted.<br>"But of course. I can feel it in the power and I know you too well. So tell me."  
>"Just leave me alone ..." She hissed now.<br>_  
>-I could swear her iris was yellow for a few seconds.-<em>

Then she stomped off. I stayed still for a while as a clone stood before me and looked at me.

"General, we're going."  
>"OK."<br>"Let's go men! You have heard the general."

Now we were on our way in the jungle. 2 clones marched ahead, then Barriss came with 5 other clones, then came Laxy and I and finally secured three clones back on us. Barriss held the whole distance to march on me, what always struck me as strange. Suddenly I was ripped out of from my thoughts by Laxy.

"Hey Soka...General Tano."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Tell me where you are with your thoughts? But certainly not with us, that I can see in you."  
>"Oh...I'll do my thoughts to Barriss. She is very odd since we have the mission and I don't know what to do."<br>"Don't mind so much about it. She is just jealous of you."  
>"Let's hope it's only that."<p>

Our march, we are focused continued to arrive in the research camp before nightfall. But time was another on Belkadan and so it quickly became dark and suddenly we heard shots from the sump area directly in front of us, we approached slowly. Cautiously we approached the spot and distributed us in a semicircle behind some bushes and trees. I pushed a few small branches to the side and saw a couple of figures that moved straight through the swamp. A clone stepped on a branch and this cracked. In the silence be heard cracking even at louder.  
><em><br>-Great, it was probably our Mission.- _

One of the figures turned and I saw the bright green eyes. I winced, held my breath and let the road go carefully.

"Guys I think we are not the only ones here." I whispered to my team.


	85. Logbook entry Stardate 06-12-2014

Hi my friends and readers,

here is the next chap. Sorry if it tooks so long, but I have a bit stress at work and I have written more chaps so I only must upload *yeah*

Now the story is going on *high five*

See ya Ahsoka.

* * *

><p>"General Tano. Three of my men now go forward gently to assess the situation." said the clone captain.<br>"Good. Laxy go with, but do not overlook you and the men." I whispered to Laxy.

Laxy nodded and went with the soldiers on the way. After a few minutes I felt a strange feeling then I felt a little dizzy.

_-This must be a disturbance in the force.-  
><em>  
>I jumped up and looked for my team. My eyes searched the area, but I found none.<p>

_-Where is everybody? Maybe it's an ambush. I can no more people lose.-  
><em>  
>I quietly crept through the swamp in search of my team. The fog was getting thicker and higher until I just saw my hand weak in front of my eyes. Now some fear rose up in me and I spoke softly in my comlink.<p>

"Hello ... anybody hear me ... Laxy? ... Barriss? ..."

But no one answered me. Suddenly there was a loud scream that echoed throughout the swamp. I quickly looked in all directions, but in this fog, it was impossible to see anything or anyone. Behind me, I heard steps approaching me. I started running and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes wandered over and over again to the back and then I saw something or someone which I approached quickly with fiery red eyes. The next moment it had already happened, I fell over a tree root directly into the swamp. Immediately I propped myself up, wiped me with the back of my hand across my face and blinked. And there stood the beast with fiery red eyes in front of me. We looked into the eyes of the beast bared his teeth and began to leap as a blaster shot rang out. I looked back and saw one of my soldiers. Kayn!

"Kayn!" I exclaimed relieved.  
>"General Tano! Are you okay?" he asked, and hurried to my side.<br>"Yes, all right."

Then I got out of the swamp and knelt to the dead beast.

"This is a redcrested cougar. Very dangerous." said the soldier, and secured the area.

I nodded and stroked the animal over the coat because I was sorry. From the heat I had to wipe my face and not noticing that I had the animal's blood on my hands, and thus now at my face.

"Soldier Kayn, where are the others?" I asked, looking at him.  
>"No idea. In the fog I've lost my group." he answered, somewhat embarrassed and looked down.<br>"Come over. We will contact our fleet and search for help."

The clone and I continued on our way. After about 3 hours we reached the research camp. But something is wrong here, not at all.

We searched the camp, but no one was here and has been for 2 days, as far as we could see from a few documents. I packed it in my bag on my belt. I was just out of the main tent when I saw a light from outside. I took cover, then the tent was torn and I crawled on the floor around the table when I felt a gun barrel at my head. I looked up and noticed that I was surrounded by a few soldiers who aimed their guns at me.

"What is this?!" I asked acidic, while handcuffed me and leading outside.  
>"We are waiting for the instruction of our Lord. So be quiet Jedi!" snapped the soldier.<br>"You can't forbid me anything!" I said, trying to free myself.  
>"Oh no...the only think you do." He grinned.<p>

Then the clone hit me with his weapon right in the face. I noticed as blood ran down my temple, gritted my teeth and glared at him and behind the soldiers I saw Kayn.

"I wouldn't do it." said a man's voice.  
>Then Kayn dropped the weapon.<p>

_-I know the voice.-_

"Whom have you there?" The man asked.  
>"An intruder. More specifically, a Jedi."<p>

Now I saw the person and my view was petrified.

"Lux ?!" I said, surprised.  
>"Ahsoka?!" it also came out of him.<br>"You know her, Sir?" asked the soldier.  
>"Yes, she's a friend." Lux said and looked at me a little odd.<br>"Men ye have heard him. Let both free." The soldier said a little louder.

Lux held out his hand, which I didn't take and even stood up.

"Say what's wrong! Simply attack and threaten a Jedi." I said angrily and took me to my temple.  
>"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. Let me see." he said softly and wanted to take to my temple.<br>"No, it's ok."

Now I turned away from him and my clone and I continued our march. But Lux and his men followed us.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lux curious.  
>"A mission." It just came to me in response.<br>"Are you saying which mission?"  
>"No."<br>"Where is your master, Ahsoka?"  
>"None of your business." I said annoyed now.<br>"He never leaves you alone otherwise." He replies.  
>"Now pass times on Lux. I am no more 5 years old and I can take care of myself, and furthermore I am not alone, because I have Kayn on my side." I said sharply, nudging him while on his chest.<br>"Okay…okay. Are you looking for 3 scientists?"

Abruptly, I stopped and exchanged a few glances with Kayn.

"I take your views times than yes." Lux said with a mischievous grin.  
>"Do you know where they are?" I asked quickly.<br>"May be..."  
>"Then it says to us!" said Kayn louder.<br>"I want something in return."  
>"What?" asked my clones suspicious.<br>"Hmm...let me think...a kiss from you, General Tano." confessed Lux and looked at me.

"What?! Never!" I shouted angry and crossed my arms over my chest.

Again, we continued on our way.

_-Why can Anakin not be here?...-  
><em>  
>"Now you are running away!" cried Lux behind us.<br>"We do not run away, but we do not want to be caught by the figures or redcrested cougar."  
>"What figures?" Lux said something scared now.<br>"Well...very large with bright green eyes. Why?" I explained.  
>"Just so..." replied Lux and swallowed hard.<br>"Afraid?" I asked, now somewhat gleefully.

Lux did not answer but looked frightened and anxious around and Kayn and I had to grin.

After a few hours of walking, we arrived at a village. But it was not a normal village, because it was a large mud wall built around it.

"Oh…great. How are we get in?" asked Lux and leaned against the wall.  
>"High climbing. What does your general Tano?" asked Kayn.<br>"Yes, I agree. Kayn we get to work." I replied.  
>"Since when are you General?" asked Lux surprised.<br>"Since the mission." It came proud out of my mouth.

Kayn threw a rope over the wall, this hooked up so that we could climb over. After we were all on the wall we saw the entire village from above.

The houses were made of clay, like the wall, and the roofs of wood and straw. Glass there was apparently not, since no windows were available, anywhere in the village hang meat on pillars, spears, linen and more.  
>I felt a chill down your spine, because until now we had not seen one before residents. So we make it to climb the wall. As soon as we reached the bottom, we heard music. We followed the music and there we saw a kind of ritual.<p>

In the middle of the square was wooden altar, at the altar appended very many knives, axes and saws, and the people were placed torches and when I looked through the area so I spied the rest of my team. All were caught in an iron cage. I wanted to help my team as soon as possible when Lux and Kayn held me back. One of my men was pulled out of the cage and tied to the altar. As a festively clad figure, probably the chief stood at the altar, was coming to him.

"What do you mean are they doing?" asked Kayn.  
>"A kind of ritual...I think." Lux said.<br>"Ahsoka?" asked Kayn.  
>"We have to save them before it's too late." I shared with all.<br>"But how?" asked Lux and  
>"I distract them and you guys freed my team." I told my quick plan.<p>

_-Good…the plan is not the best, but I have now learned the times from my Master, Anakin Skywalker.-_

"But..." but did not further Lux.

I started running towards the altar.

"Ahsoka!" cried Lux, but I could not hear him.

* * *

><p>OMG cliffi *hehe* But don't be worry... I will look if I can upload tomorrow the next part and some drawings on DA. Please give reviews. Thanx. -AhsokaTano-Skywalker-<p> 


	86. Logbook entry Stardate 01-01-2015

Hey my friends,

I'm back from a mission and here is the next chap of my life. Happy New Year to everyone!

* * *

><p>I ran, watching the iron cage. When I was near the altar I saw the headman came closer with a knife in his hand and then it happened. The Stormtrooper was killed in agony while we heard loud screams from the soldier. I was hiding during the ritual under the altar. I looked out slightly and felt something wet on my montrals and lekku. This moist feeling ran now down my back, shoulders and neck towards my neckline. I slowly wiped over my shoulder, looked at my fingers and realized that it was blood.<p>

"Ugh ..." it escaped me a bit too loud.

The figures saw me and from now on the hunt began for me.

As I walked past the torches and the iron cage, I noticed that the cage was empty.

"Ahsoka! They are all with me. What should we do?" Lux called afraid to me.  
>"Laxy, call the fleet and then pick me up, but only if you and my squadron are safe." I called back in response.<p>

I was running away into the jungle. I ran for so long, because already the sun was rising. Once I stopped to catch my breath, I was looking for a way to get to my fleet. I put my head in exhaustion in my neck and looked into the canopy of the dense jungle, as I had an idea. But I had to decide quickly because I heard the people already behind me. And so I decided to stay for a while in the treetops to recover.

Now from the top I could see the population more accurately. There were Mantisaner!

_-Mantisaner are Mantises. You know the animals only much larger, about 2 heads taller than Anakin.-_

I leaned a little further on the limb to be able to hide myself better. As the sun was at the highest point, I got up and jumped to my own safe once on a few branches forward. The Mantisaner were nowhere to be seen. I carefully climbed down from the tree and went on my way. The heat was almost unbearable in the jungle but I had my goal in mind. It was not long when I heard a few shuttles. Now I began to run, and after a few minutes I reached a clearing.

"Guys, here is Ahsoka Tano. I am away at the clearing around 2 clicks from your position." I spoke clearly in my comlink.

Then loud cries came out of the jungle.

_-This must be the Mantisaner.-_

A moment later I saw before my eyes the inhabitants and then arrows were shot at me, I was using the power and my agility that they can't hit me.

"Quick!" I shouted now into the comlink.

Now a rope was left down to me, I quickly grabbed it and climbed up, but a Mantisaner severed it. I fell to the ground, scrambled up, and jumped using the power up the tree to the last limb. When I arrived at the top, I gathered all my strength and jumped up.

But I'm not caught the shuttle and then I was seized by a hand and when I looked up, it was Rex.

"So Little one, how are you? I'll pick you up." said the Captain of the 501st Legion.

When I was aboard the shuttle, I thanked Rex and then we were on our way back to the fleet.

After we had landed in the hangar of the fleet, the door opened and we got out there already waiting Master Unduli and my master.

"Commander Tano, nice to see you that you are well." greeted me Master Unduli.  
>"Thank you, Master. It's also nice to see you, too." I replied shortly.<br>"See you in 10 minutes on the bridge and I would like to have a brief report." she said coolly.  
>"Yes Master." I replied and bowed before her.<p>

Luminara Unduli left the hangar and now I was with Anakin alone.

_-Well up to a few hundred clones.-_

Anakin smiled at me happily and hugged me briefly. As soon as we parted we made our way to the bridge. The whole way we were silent and now the doors opened to the bridge.

"Ah...there you are, Commander. Come to me." said the Master.

I saw at Anakin briefly, he nodded and then I went to Master Unduli. The clones on the bridge looked at me, because I haven't had time to change clothes and wash, so I looked as exhausted and dirty like on Belkadan.

"Master."  
>"Commander Tano, I'm pleased that you probably get fine back, even if...well...never mind."<p>

I looked down at me and then directly into her eyes.

"However, I was told that there were a few difficulties and, as I say, were dangerous for the whole fleet."  
>"Yes, but..." I spluttered.<br>"Don't interrupt me! According to reliable sources, I know that your team, yours, have simply sent ahead and you had a meeting with the separatists Lux Bonteri."  
>"No...he was..." I tried to explain.<br>"I thought I had made the right choice with you, but it looks like I haven't made the right choice, I think you still have to learn a lot. Go now." she said and turned away from me.

I was about to leave when I decided differently. Finally, I wouldn't leave before team.

"Master, I don't know who is your fountain, but I had no secret meetings with this Bonteri. Honest! If I can explain it to you, please." I said quietly to her.  
>"I trust my fountain, but I want not to be a monster and would like to hear your opinion."<br>"Thank you, Master. So we came up on Belkadan, then we heard shots and so I gave the command to divide us in the swamp. But the figures Mantisaner have kidnapped my team. Lux Bonteri found me and Kayn and made ourselves on finding the researchers - together, without success. I know now that it was not a good idea to divide us." I told her.  
>"Where is Bonteri now?" she asked sternly.<br>"I don't know, because I was too busy to defend my life." I was now snippy.  
>"Let's see what happened in the time of the fleet." she said to change the subject.<p>

Now the admiral told Unduli everything inclusive of the documents. I stood still and searched through my connection to Anakin contact. The only thing I wanted was to be in his arms now, but I had to finish this here first.

"So...so...I see many men were killed under your command. I'll have to talk to the council and Skywalker – alone." she said, looking at me harsh.

My eyes grew wider, so I forced a smile and went from the bridge. Outside in the corridor there was no one to see, so I was looking for Rex, he always hangs out around on the fleet.

_-Where can I find Rex? Ah...in the gym or in the hangar.-_

My search began in the gym where he was not, so I went to the hangar. A few clones showed me the way and when I finally found him we were talking about this and that.

"Oh…little one, don't bother your head about this so much. First, you're still in training and secondly Skywalker has, I think, set the record in demolishing." he said with a laugh.  
>"Thank you Rexter, but Master Unduli takes the whole thing maybe a little too seriously. Sure, many clones were killed, but I feel bad enough anyway. I hope my master can talk to her good but I have a bad feeling about it." I confessed and crossed my arms against my chest.<br>"Yes, the general is good in talking with other generals, believe me. Do you know who is the fountain from which she talked about?" he asked and put his hand to his chin.  
>"No. But the person must be on the mission, because I haven't told anyone about it."<br>"Hmm...do you have free time after the mission?" he asked now to cheer me.  
>"I think so, but it probably goes right back to a mission with Skyguy."<br>"I need urgently a few days off." Rex said.  
>"Because of Sky Guy or because of the war?" I asked as fun.<br>"I think both of them. Hey there is someone looking for you." he said with a broad grin, pointing to Anakin.

I said goodbye and went to Anakin. But he didn't look so pleased rather sad. Slowly I was strangely mute, because something was wrong here.

* * *

><p>I hope I can upload next week the next chap. Because I have made some thoughts about it and I will to upload 1 chap a week.<p>

See ya in the galaxy.


End file.
